Labyrinth: The Cross-land Chronicles I
by H. R. Beck
Summary: Jareth and some of our favorite Labyrith characters are back as new quests, adventures, and intrigues lead Jareth and a new cast of characters into far off lands and people. Jareth and his friends and enemies must comes to terms with who they really are.
1. The Mysterious Message and Madam Mim

There were a lot of fallacies regarding the general nature of how a Goblin City was actually run. Like any other metropolis the goblin Denizens took pride in their various trades which consisted of but weren't limited to metal and leather crafting, the manufacturing of spirits, and the tending of both chickens and hogs. There was also a deep sense of culture within the city; although in all fairness you often had to be either a goblin or a child to appreciate ballads about farting and epic stories depicting conquests over who was going to eat the last sweet roll. Believe it or no Goblin culture was chalk full of rich and undoubtedly colorful history, fashions, music and social oddities of all sorts. One just had to live there to know it.

Then of course there was the castle itself; a magnificent sight to behold and a social utopia in its own right. The castle, when not being magically manipulated for the sake of defense, was vast and kept largely in working order. Most of the goblins that resided within its walls where a little bit more refined then their other brethren, a little more articulate as well if not always all together intelligent.

At the center of it all was Jareth. The Goblin King. Regardless of what anyone actually thought about his personality, Jareth made for an effective and efficient ruler. That was his job after all; ruling over the goblins and by association the very labyrinth itself. Or at least, this was what most people understood his purposes within the goblin kingdom to me. Only Jareth himself knew the scope of what was and what was not true. Nevertheless, Jareth took pride in his perceived position as well as his vast responsibilities. Maintaining a working Labyrinth along with governing a kingdom wasn't as easy as it might have seemed. There was always some part of the vast maze under construction as the stone pathways often had to be repaired or refashioned due to natural ware and tear.

Since nearly a quarter of the Labyrinth was made up of hedges, small lawns, and gardens; Gnomes had to be regularly brought in to reshape and manicure the green areas as goblins by nature weren't really inclined towards gardening. It took a lot of work to maintain a place that, for all logical intents and purposes, most intelligent beings would never willingly step a foot into. But in a way...That was the greater beauty of it all.

Yet for all that Jareth had accomplishing he was still just one mortal man. Oh yes. Jareth was quite mortal indeed, despite the rumors that were scattered throughout the Underground claiming otherwise. If he was somewhat magically endowed due to the nature of his position, his illusionist abilities were secondary to the man who actually possessed them.

At current the Goblin King was out of house. Flying no doubt as he always did in the early morning before the sun had yet to fully rise off the horizon line. While Jareth's crystals were effective when monitoring one thing at a time, they lacked the ability to present the greater picture that was the Labyrinth as a whole. For that Jareth was much keener to observing things for himself from the sky. There was also the escape his morning flights allowed. Jareth did not leave the confines of the Labyrinth often as his presence was often in such high demand. His morning flight was often the only chance the Goblin King got to have a moment to him self and even then his trips were often cut short by the demands of his people.

The present morning was no exception.

No sooner had Jareth just begun to relax and enjoy himself did the mysterious magical link that connected the Goblin King the the more private area of his domain began to tingle and demand his attention. It was sort of like having an annoying internal buzzer that told Jareth when he was being summon back to the castle either by the Goblins or someone else. While Jareth could technically ignore the summoning if he wished to in this case, his sense of responsibility wouldn't allow him to ignore the intrusion and since his mornings were almost always guaranteed to be interrupted anyway Jareth was inclined to simply cut his flight short.

It took only seconds for the Goblin King to return to the throne room of the castle which was actually a large rectangular reception hall and enthroning area different from the smaller circular observation room he had once used to observe the whereabouts of a mortal girl who had been stupid enough to get caught up in a fairy enchantment. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. The throne room was mostly empty and minimally decorated. While Jareth kept the castle in good working order he was not the type to drape his surroundings in opulence nor was there any need to clutter the place up with to much furniture since the goblins were notoriously hard on things and it was best to give them little ammo to playfully attack each other with or destroy in the celebration of their goblin revelries.

Flying in swiftly through a high up window the form of the barn owl landed before the high backed throne that was situated on a low dais within the room. Just before the owls claws made contact the owls form shifted into the Goblin King practically right in front of the guest whose presence had summoned him.

"Mim! What, may I ask, are you doing here?" Jareth inquired in a annoyed and menacing manner.

The doe eyed curly haired strawberry blond woman who dressed in a almost obscenely low cut cotton candy pink gown jumped back from where she stood when she turned her face idly only to suddenly find an annoyed looking Goblin King grimacing at her from the atop the step of the dais where he no doubt had appeared.

"Oh! Your Majesty, can't a lady make a social call?" Mim instinctually stuck her long thin wand uncharacteristically behind her back as if she was afraid that Jareth might grab it and snap it in two if he got too annoyed with her.

The worry wasn't exactly unfounded since Jareth certainly wouldn't have tolerated Mim or anyone else dangling anything in his face.

"I'm here on formal business anyway. You know, there's rumors that you're becoming quite sedate. I'm here to tell you that the High Council is getting rather concerned over your lack of contribution. Human's need us Jareth, and all of us are expected to eventually pay our dues. Don't you think you've been sitting around in this dump with your little pets moping long enough?"

"First of all Mim, the High Council has no jurisdiction over what I do or do not do with my time. Unlike you and many others of our race, I do not merely live to offer wayward advice and assistance to passing human's stupid enough to get themselves into magical and melodramatic situations. My purpose is to govern this kingdom among other things and I take those tasks very seriously." Jareth muttered pointedly at the women whom he did not particularly like.

"Secondly, the goblins are not_ pets_. They are powerful magical beings that must be tended to and given structure. You will treat my subjects with respect, Mim; or kindly get out of my domain. And anyway why are _YOU_ playing messenger? Your own track record assisting human's is not exactly pristine. I find it hard to believe someone from the High Council sent you of all people to lecture me." Jareth challenged still standing and staring daggers at her.

"Oh, your majesty. How your words wound me." Mim muttered without sincerity as she swooned slightly and placed the back of her hand against her forehead. "I'm just passing on rumors out of courtesy. Excuse me if you'd rather not hear them. As for your...Subjects. I meant no offense. Please excuse me."

At this Mim bowed deeply in pardon. Caring little for whether Jareth accepted it or not.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to lecture you although I _would_ much appreciate if you'd magic up a seat or pillow or something. I am a guest, after all."

Mim waited for Jareth to oblige her refusing to continue there conversation or leave until he provided her with an appropriate level of hospitality.

Jareth ultimately appeased her using one of his crystals to manifest a flowery pink flowered tuffet with gold cord before he took his own seat upon the throne.

"Thank you. I'm glad to see that wasn't so hard." Mim said before tip toeing around the tuffet and settling upon it. "I've volunteered to extend to you a message from the High Council. Its your turn to host the the Council's Centennial Ball. You do have a kingdom after all and in this case you are obligated to accept. Here."

Mim produced a large envelope from her skirts and tossed it in the Goblin King's lap. As she did this she also grabbed part of a gold tassel hanging from the back of the tuffet and ripped it off, palming it in her wand hand as she fluttered her eyes as the Goblin King in a satisfied manner.

"Well," Mim said on an exhale. "I think that about does it for me. I'll be going now I think. Busy busy. I simply can't wait for you to make good on the Council's demands. You know I'll be there. With bells on."

At that Mim winked at the Goblin King before she stood and swished her wand once in a circle in front of her. Her presence popping in a explosion of pink tinted sugar scented bubbles leaving only her sugar sweet scent in the air and the abused tuffet behind.

Jareth was glad to see the the pink monstrosity go. Although he didn't consider Mim to be a threat or anything other than an annoyance, Jareth didn't trust her unexpected appearance and was wary of why the woman was bothering to grace his door. Jareth plucked the envelop Mim had thrown at him out of his lap and frowned at it. There could be no mistaking its origins or authenticity and the implications unnerved him.

Mim was correct.

If the High Council of the Goodneighbor's were commanding that Jareth host the Centennial Ball then he could not refuse them. Part of his custodianship of the Labyrinth and the Goblin Kingdom dictated that he offer up his holdings for their use. The problem was that Jareth didn't like the idea of anyone having such unregulated access to his domain. There was powerful secrets hidden within the Goblin Kingdom that would prove difficult to protect if he had to contend with alot of high minded magical folks of various abilities and influences tromping about the castle, the goblin city, and perhaps the Labyrinth itself.

Jareth had never enjoyed political intrigue and balls always seemed to bring out trouble. Besides the various Good and undoubtedly Bad Neighbor's that would be in attendance, invitations would also be extended to the far off surrounding kingdoms who were more likely to secretly squabble over power and influence. Apart of Jareth did not savor the possibility of the Goblin Kingdom being included in the folds of anyone else's plans.

The Goblin kingdom was a neutral sovereignty for a reason and Jareth intended to keep it that way. Not bothering to open the formal notice Jareth signed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand hoping in vein that he could wish this part of his responsibilities away.

As for Mim, being what essentially amounted by human standards to be a Fairy Go(o)d Mother; Mim was gifted with certain advantages other magical folk were not. Namely Mim had the ability to transport at will between the magical world of the Underground and the Above world of humanity. To be sure she took full advantage of this ability.

Mim greatly enjoyed humans. She found many of their vices to be appealing to her and since she had no concern for money or status she could more or less selfishly use her presence in the human world to entertain herself. Among other things Mim enjoyed a good party and she liked vain vices of beauty and glamour. But being what she was was not all fun and games. Technically Mim was a Go(o)d Mother and there was an expectation that she occasionally use her powers and abilities to guide certain human's down a better path.

It was basically the whole Cinderella story. Every century or so Mim was supposed to answer the call of some unfortunate sap and liberate them from their earthly woes. While the mechanics were a little vague if Mim didn't do it she ran the risk of having her powers dwindle and her magical influence taken away from her. A fate Mim had no intention of ever submitting to. It was bad enough that she could only stay in the human realm for a limited time every day if she didn't want to get temporarily trapped and reduced to the abilities of a mortal for an entire lifetime.

Mim had been there and done that and it generally was not an experience that she was eager to duplicate. Even if she had eventually coped and even enjoyed the experience after awhile.

The Cafe she ran in Boston had originally been a genuine source of income and shelter when Mim had accidentally lingered too long and gotten stuck for the duration of a natural human lifetime in the Above Ground. Now it served more as a nostalgic reminder of her time in Boston as well as a kind of trap for unsuspecting humans Mim had a mind to "help". And sometimes, just sometimes, Mim liked to cause a little trouble of her own just to spice things up. The rules of her kind did not stipulate that she couldn't cause as much trouble as she cured. And sometimes causing a problem was much more amusing than being the solution.

Mim smiled to herself as she popped into existence in the back room of her cafe shop. Instead of the cotton candy pink gown she'd worn while visiting the Goblin Kingdom, Mim was now dressed in jeans and a peach colored bodice over a transparent cream colored undershirt that was gathered at the shoulders. The tight jean and low cut bodice was bordering on inappropriate for the workplace but since Mim was the boss she dressed as she liked.

"Come on, you stupid thing." Mim muttered as she held up the golden cord shed stolen from the tuffet she'd been sitting on to the light and shook it once and then twice in her hand.

After about half a minute the cord suddenly transformed back into a round clear crystal. Innocent looking and flawless.

"Bingo." Mim whispered in satisfaction. "You should fetch a pretty penny to the discerning eye of some unsuspecting schmuck. And with any luck Im bound to have a little fun."

Mim pulled a handkerchief from between her breasts and briefly polished the crystal before she hovered to the front display window and set the crystal on a small silk cushion with a small sign in front of it reading "BEST OFFER". Mim then moved over to the shops door and turned the hanging sign over to OPEN.

Now the only thing left to do was to wait.

While Mim waited in the above to stir up her own mischief, Jareth spent the rest of the morning making plans.

His first order of business was to discuss plans for the castle itself. Besides the trivial importance of writing up invitations and hand picking who was and was not to be formally invited, Jareth had to figure out what he was going to do about the goblins themselves. While typically unorganized when left to their own devices, Goblins had an amazing ability to organize when they were given a unifying task. On some level the species had a sort of collective voice and mind space that could be tapped into. such as the time Sarah Williams activated the Goblin's magic and awoke them from their individual slumber. The taking of Toby Williams had been masterfully organized and had had little to do with Jareth himself until after the fact. In that situation Jareth had simply been a messenger and the situation had not really involved him directly until Sarah Williams had entered into a bargain with him specifically.

When it was warranted the goblins could focus their attentions and produce impressive feats of theatrics among other things. Yet in general they were perceived as stupid, foolish, and dirty creatures. Likened in some places to vermin. Hosting the ball presented the unique challenge of staving off such catty presumptions. Of which Jareth knew there would be many both secret and obvious. The solution of course was to enchant the goblins in the same way he had once enchanted them when he's preyed on the inner desires of Sarah Williams dreams. So long as people were in the castle the goblins would take human form. An enchantment that was limited to the castle itself. Jareth was not made of magic after all, and while the power of the Labyrinth amplified his abilities greatly even the Goblin King had his limitations. Jareth would have to anchor the enchantment to the castle itself since he did not have the stamina to uphold the spell by himself. But in doing so he also wouldn't have direct control over the spell at all times. In any case it couldn't be helped.

There was also the matter of consulting the Labyrinth's advising council. A task he was not particularly looking forward to simply because it was a nuisance to bring all of them together at once especially over such matters as he had to discuss with them.

Sighing Jareth summoned his Labyrinth guards and ordered them to summon the Labyrinth Council to assemble as soon as possible. With his luck the business was going to waste the entire day.

While the Goblins preceded to do his bidding, Jareth got up out of his throne and made his way to his observation tower. Unlike the goblins who scurried about the castle quite quickly, Jareth used his abilities to get to places in the castle at will. while it still typically required him to walk through an entrance, he could more or less come and go wherever he wanted in the castle. The observation room was a favorite place for the goblin king because the high window allowed him to look out over the maze. For once the space was more or less empty with the exception of a goblin or two that had passed out or fallen asleep ans it was unlikely Jareth's presence would disturb them. Steping easily over a goblin curled near the center of the room Jareth went to his window perch and summoned a morning dove.

Most of the advising council could be summoned from various places in the Labyrinth. The only exception was the White Huntress who was technically not a denizen of the Goblin Kingdom. Jareth would send word to Meriel himself as they in some ways governed their own domains and therefore were more qualified compared to the others. Meriel almost never set foot in Jareth domain, Mostly on principle. She was an aloof creature and one of the few people Jareth treated with reserved respect and tolerance mostly because Meriel was just as formidable as he was and it was important that he maintain a working relationship with her. Removing a small not from his sleeve requesting her presence, Jareth gave the note to the morning dove and quietly requested that the animal be so kind as to deliver it to her. The dove seemed to have to problem with this and took off graciously into the sky.

Jareth smilled to himself just then, wishing he had time to do the same but his business was too pressing and he had no other option but to return to his throne room and wait for his guests to arrive.

Joby Jones was not a morning person, but she had spent most of the last eight years waking up at six o' clock to tend to plants and create backyard wonders. As soon as her alarm went off, she smacked the snooze button reflexively. She rolled over with a groan, pulling the sheets over her head in dismay. Spring landscaping at the Millers, she thought. The Millers had the biggest yard of her company's clients, and they requested her services quarterly. She hated the Spring session most of all because it entailed two days worth of hauling, digging, clearing dead brush, laying mulch, and shaping the yard to the Millers' exact specifications. They favored her work because she wasn't afraid to suggest her own ideas, and her imagination could create a scene that bordered magical.

Finally, she managed to get herself in a vertical position and up on her feet. She quickly ran a comb through a mess of curly, black hair and smoothed it back with an elastic headband. She slid into a pair of grass-stained cutoffs feeling grateful that the long winter had finally passed for good. She threw on a tye dye tee shirt with "Carroll Creations" emblazoned on the front. She picked up a little red book entitled The Labyrinth and slid it into her back pocket. She recently received it as a gift from one of her favorite authors and icons, Sarah Williams, and she fell in love with the story. She could definitely see how it inspired Williams to construct her own fantastic series about how a girl lost in a magical world found her own power. Joby took the book everywhere with her, and would take occasional breaks thumbing through its pages and lingering over her favorite parts.

She tied the laces of her dirt-coated work boots and ran out the door. Luckily, her company was a short walk away, and they provided her with a truck during work hours. She checked her phone noticing that she had left a little earlier than usual. A tremendous yawn signaled that coffee was in order. Just then, a little cafe' appeared out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't remember noticing it before despite her daily trek. She trotted across the street hoping it was open.

Sure enough, the OPEN sign blinked in bright red neon, but before Joby had reached the door, the crystal on display caught her attention. She paused, her head slightly tilting, eyes alit with curiosity. She pulled out her book, grinning as she reread a scene in which a goblin king had used a crystal sphere to spy on the heroine as she traversed his dizzying lair. Crystal balls weren't the things of goblin royalty in her world though, they were associated with...fortune tellers! She entered the cafe with a little burst of energy. She beamed at the owner like she knew her as well as a neighbor.

"Hi! Could I get a coffee to go and...well I'm not really looking to buy, but I was wondering who is selling that crystal ball? This might sound silly, but I was just wanted to know if the seller does readings...you know, like fortunes."

She bit her lip. It really was a silly question to ask, but she couldn't deny her love of anything close to resembling real life fantasy. Clairvoyants definitely fit the bill.

Uh huh.

It wasn't even noon and Mim already had her first good candidate. The dark haired girl practically seemed out of time and space and Mim could detect a heightened kind of imaginative thinking that made her finger tips twitch with anticipation.

"Good morning." Mim drawled as she took her sweet time filling Joby's order. "That crystal there is something quite special. While there are of course imitators out there, other crystals of similar appearance, I guarantee you'll never find one in this world quiet like it. It was a...Contribution, from a private owner. Quite the magician I'm told. They say that if you take it and turn it just so in your hand the crystal will show you wondrous things. Things quite beyond ones imagination. As for the seller, that would be me. Madam Mim, at your service."

Mim passed Joby her coffee.

"My you are a pretty thing. What could a girl like you possible need to know about her future? The world, as they say, is at your fingertips. Or, at least, it should be. As it happens I do give readings, free of charge for the time it will take to drink your coffee. If that is, you have the time."

Joby's mind carried on steps ahead of Mim's descriptions as she pictured some ancient bearded wizard peering into the sphere and whispering incantations. She imagined a flamboyant stage magician who practiced real magic in private. She thought of the story that she still grasped in her hands and fondly caressed the spine with her finger. She refocused and tried to reign in an air of scoffing disbelief. Of course she knew that the ball had no true inherent power, but she was also well aware that her curiosity often got the better of her and would have her asking questions long after the time she was supposed to start pulling weeds. Already she was intrigued by this woman in the daring blouse. Even her name possessed a mystical quality even if it were made up to draw in patrons.

Joby didn't feel very pretty with her grubby uniform and calloused hands and the world only sat at he fingertips of the bold, the daring, and the unafraid. All that stood within her timid reach was a grass stain on her shorts which she began to idly scratch at while she pondered a response. Her terminal honesty got her in trouble a time or two, but she kept her heart an open book.  
>"Well...I guess I feel like I've grown out of the landscaping business," she said, her eyes still darting back to the sphere. "I've been in this rut for so long, and there is so much I'd like to accomplish. I just want to know I'll ever get out and do something worthwhile. Oh, but I should really get going."<p>

She pulled out her phone to check the time.

"I have a huge job to finish today, and I've already been here for...um...that can't be right...a minute?"

No way could that be right. She glanced around the cafe for another clock to tell her that she needed to run and run fast. The one on the wall showed the same thing. Joby blinked, trying to figure out how a coffee could be made and a conversation start within sixty seconds. She really did spend too much time in her head. She gave a small, embarrassed laugh.

"Gracious, I guess I do have a little more time. You must have made that coffee quicker than I thought. Okay, well I'd love a reading if its not any trouble. Getting my fortune told is on my bucket list, and I do want to see if this dream of mine will ever pan out."  
>She also had millions of questions to ask about this mysterious contributor and if he ever performed in town. At twenty-five, she was still a sucker for magic shows.<p>

She pulled out her wallet. "How much do you charge?"

"The reading is free with the coffee purchase and since you've already bought that you don't owe me a thing." Yet. Mim thought as she smiled at the girl and pulled a worn deck of tarot cards out from behind the counter. "One coffee, one question, one card."

In a gracious swipe that rivaled a Las Vegas card dealer, Mim fanned the deck in a long line out along the counter. "Pick and all will be revealed."

Joby bit her lip as her tingling fingers lingered over the yellowed cards. _Now that I'm here, I don't know that to ask,_ she thought. Of course she wanted to ask "Will I be successful?" "Will I be happy?" "Will I go traveling?" and all of those other cliches people ask. If this was her only chance, she wanted to cover it all. She thought about her hero. She focused hard. _Will I ever have a life like Sarah's?_

She moved her hand back and fourth over the smooth line of cards and drew. Her card depicted a ghoulish looking mask with a pair of long spiraling horns and a handle with a bony claw grasping one side of it. She handed it it Mim.

There certainly was something interesting about Joby, something in her destiny line that piqued Mim's interest. Not many humans anymore were gifted with a predisposition for encountering real magic. Most had lost the will to believe long ago and over the centuries the connection between the human world and the world of Faerie dwindled. Mim's kind had a magical obligation to attend to the human world. Perhaps because there was a symbiotic relationship between them, but it was getting harder and harder for creatures like herself to do their jobs.

This girl was different though. Mim could tell she was a rare kind of exception to the common. Well that was indeed an interesting point. Mim also detected a magical trace on the girl's person. She was under someone's protection. Mim could feel the magical influence butting up against her own. But it was less of a persona and more of a thing, like a charm. Such things were usually in the form of an object. If Joby was indeed being protected by someone else's magic that made Mim want to know the girl and how she'd come into such protections.

"Well, well, well. Look at that. Life as you know it is coming to an end, my dear. You should be delighted. Nothing does more for a young woman's constitution than getting the chance to transform into something completely different than you once were. Congratulations." Mim sounded genuinely delighted.

Joby's heart stopped for a moment. Was this woman reading her thoughts? Or was the reading true? She wasn't entirely sure that she like how Mim phrased things.

"I don't know if I should be gratified or nervous. The fortune sounds awfully vague about whether that end will be a happy one or not." She read enough to know to never jump the gun when receiving news from clairvoyants. "But then again, anything beats another eight years of digging as long as I have the time to write. She slid the red book back into her pocket.

"Well it's been wonderful talking to you, ma'am but I really need to get going. You have a lovely store. I'll definitely be popping back in."

She extended a hand for a parting handshake.

"And thank you for the reading. I really hope things pan out."

She turned to the door. She hesitated, turning her attention back to the spherical crystal. There was something about it that still held her attention. She looked back at Mim one last time.

"By the way...just out of simple curiosity...whats the asking price of the crystal ball?"

She thought bitterly about the meager twenty some odd dollars she had. She knew she couldn't afford it, but maybe she could find a buyer. The Millers liked to collect oddities.

Gotcha.

Mim pretended like she was trying to remember but inside she was gleeful with triumph.

"You know, that thing has been in my window for so long at this point anything would be a profit. Tell you what, just for some extra good luck since your life is seemingly about to take such an interesting turn, I think I could part with it for a solid twenty. No tax, my treat." Mim said sweetly with just a hint of shrewdness for good measure.

Ah the game was almost afoot.

Blissfully unaware of any impending trouble, Joby fished out her wallet and parted with her twenty dollar bill. Luckily, she filled the truck last week, and the Millers were a short drive. She wouldn't need to refill the tank today.

"Sounds fair to me."

She couldn't wait to have it in her hands.

Mim practically floated around the counter and passed Joby on her way to the display plucking the crystal up before presenting it to the girl in exchange for her bill. A satisfied smile was on her face.

Once Joby took the crystal Mim's work would be done. Although the sorceress didn't have the power to activate the crystal's magic she was convinced that Joby could. Like all of Jareth's crystals the orb had the power to show people their secret dreams. It also had the power to fulfill them, and she did not doubt that the strange girl in front of her wanted her fantasies to be real more than anything. Possibly at the expense of her common sense.

Then again, wasn't that what the fools journey was about? Like all fools Joby had a kind of protection about her that Mim hoped for the girl sake wouldn't let her down.

Only time would tell.

Mim waited for Joby to take the orb from her before she spoke again. "Oh. Before I forget. A word of warning."

Mim paused for dramatic effect.

"Be careful what you wish for." Mim said slyly, meaning every word.

She took the orb and held it into the light. Turn it just so. Whatever that means, she thought as she tilted and rotated it until an image took shape. Joby saw a scene of an older version of herself seated at a long table before a line of excited fans. Books were piled on the table around her, and she was signing copies for everyone. Yes, but what is going to be my inspiration? What inspired Sarah? The scene shifted flying over a vast tangle of forest and an all too familiar treacherous maze.

"Odd. Looks like some place I've read about."

She cocked her head to one side, her eyes somewhat blank and glassy as they fixated on the orb.

Joby snapped herself out of her trance. She quickly busied herself with tucking the orb gently inside her purse.

"Well thank you very much, Madam Mim. Have a great day."

With that, she turned towards the door and and pulled the handle.

She didn't step out on the streets of Boston.

She stopped in her tracks and gasped at the scene before her. From her place on a tall sandy hill dotted in short, scrubby bushes, she could see a great maze made of ancient brick walls in the distance. At the center sat a fortress-like castle with tall buttress towers built on top of a steep, rocky mountain jutting before a sepia-colored sky. Her jaw dropped. She knew where she was, but she struggled to believe it. She spun around, but the door she had stepped out of was gone. No no no no. This isn't happening. All she could see was a vast, tangled forest looping around the hill and even crossing into the labyrinth. 


	2. The Goblin King and the White Huntress

As was expected back in the Underground the White Huntress made her way to the castle first. Swift and efficient as she ever was. Being at least partially elven she had little need for extravagant transportation and by now word had gotten around that she would be making an appearance in the Goblin Kingdom. The knowledge was a source of awe and wonderment and the goblin did not meddle with her for she commanded a great deal of power.

Jareth felt her as far off as the Goblin City and waited for her with baited anticipation. There was a fury about Meriel's will that Jareth found best not to antagonize and her time in the enchanted forest had made her feral by elven standards. She was a misfit, and an exception to the common accepted rules: just like he was.

Meriel's entrance into the throne room was without fan fair. She simply kicked open the door end walked in. A golden and silver long bow in one hand and a quiver upon her back of the same kind. The woman was impossible pale. Her skin like beige porcelain, her eyes black reflective pools that shon but gave away no inflection but alien awareness. Muriel was dressed in pale lavender and her short dress hung from her like enlarged soft flower petals woven into a single cloth. the softness greatly contracted her otherworldly appearance and animal like reflexes. Her hair was almost white and stood up from her head like a more demure bride of Frankenstein. Her feet long bone and bare. Her small narrow fingers given the illusion of length due to her long claw like nails that seemed as if they could rip through stone. Her face was obscured by a silver and gold mask and her equipment told the Goblin King that he had caught her while she was on the hunt.

Meriel approached Jareth's throne and at first stared at him without a word almost but not quite defiantly. Then like water being poured from a basin she dropped into a curtsy so deep that it brought her practically to the floor before returning to a standing position.

A corner of Jareth's mouth twitched ever so slightly as he brought his fist to his lips pressing his lips to the side of his pointer finger. If it wouldn't have been inappropriate at that moment he might have smiled at her. Instead Jareth stood. These days his hair style was different then when Sarah had met him. While he was no less beautiful his hair was darker and more human looking, falling almost at a curl at his shoulders and his hands were not gloved revealing long artistic narrow hands and finger that were well worn. He was dressed in a blue coat. Similar to the one in the ballroom of Sarah's fantasy only less glittery. Tan breaches and high black boots accented him as well as a white poet shirt with an ornate ruffled front. Jareth stepped forward. His face just inches from the white huntress who was only somewhat shorter then he was. It was like watching two separate forces of nature stare each other down. Air element against earth.

Then Jareth did something entirely unexpected by the standards of anyone who only thought the knew him. Jareth stepped forward and with great strength and compassion embraced the White huntress. Pulling her stiff form against him firmly as he pressed his cheek to hers and shut his eyes.

Meriel seemed to tolerate this display without reaction as she remained stiff as a board. Though after thirty seconds or so of staring straight ahead she eventually allowed her eyes to slip shut. The only indication of her acceptance of him.

Jareth released her promptly and stepped away moving to her side so that he could step down from the dais and walk around her to the center of the room.

"We have a very real problem." Jareth remarked as if nothing had happened but with an air of intimacy he reserved for almost no one else. The Damned High Council is coming here. The enchanted forest will undoubtedly become a receiving and departure point as will the black river under the castle. I can secure the one if you will agree to secure the other. We should think about emptying the forest to avoid any temptations."

"And will you do the same for the great maze? Your proposal is impractical." The White huntress replied.

"Then tell me what is practical in this sense?" Jareth's sharp and cutting tone he was so famous for had returned.

"Simple. Invite them to the ball as well. The people of the forest are humble. It will flatter them and and provide you with some extra insurance." Meriel pointed out.

"You mean extra spies. Yes, I'm sure you're right. There's another matter to think about of course. The High Council will expect your presence at the ball in spite of your poor standing with them." Jareth challenged.

"They may expect what they like. The High Council is not my keeper. I will do as I please." Meriel remained where she was looking ahead of her while Jareth paced behind.

"Please, Meriel. I'm asking as a favor to me that you be there." Jareth admitted flatly.

At this surprising request the White Huntress did turn on her heals to look at him.

"Are you really so concerned?" She inquired with genuine curiosity.

"Yes." Jareth replied. "You are the closest thing I have to an ally in the business. I am asking you to unite with me on this one thing. Will you?"

The Magician and the Huntress stared each other down for what may have felt like a long time. Finally Meriel stepped down from the dais and passed by him closely. "I will do as you ask. But as with all choices in our lives, I'm afraid it may come at a price."

"I'm willing to pay if you are." Jareth promised.

"Then we are in agreement on the Bond Word of the Enchanted forest." The White Huntress agreed.

"And the Bond Word of the great maze." Jareth also conceded.

"Well. Now that we are in agreement. How long do you think it will take for the others to arrive?" The question was meant as a joke and this time Jareth did smile a sharp toothed grin at her.

"Not soon enough." She replied.

Will you come with me?" He asked.

The White huntress bowed her head in agreement and took Jareth's offered arm. Both would know when the others arrive and for the moment there was time. Precious precious time.

Jareth escorted Meriel deep into the castle's core. Deeper then even the Goblin's preferred to go unless caught in their hibernating cycle. Few magical or mortal people had ever seen the deeper parts of the castle that connected out into the maze hiding cashes of treasure, and other forgotten secrets.

As much as there were many wonders and interesting places on the surface level of the maze, below the surface was an assortment of endless passages, oubliettes, treasuries, and gnome hovels. Most of these underground areas were not very deep nor did most of them connect to the castle. But the castle itself was a different story.

Besides the fact that Jareth had more or less turned the castle into a fun house of illusion, the truth was that much of his efforts were to mask the castle's true features which included the extensive catacombs and store rooms that existed deep bellow its surface as will as various enchanted rooms that had been present long before Jareth's time. But perhaps most importantly the castle's roots served as a dock point for the aqueducts and the dark waters that flowed deep beneath the surrounding yellow and red baked ground of the dessert lands that seemed to endlessly surround the Labyrinth and enchanted forest.

There had been a time long ago when the labyrinth was surrounded by a sea of salt water but at some point in the course of the natural shifts of the greater ecology of the Underground, the sea had eventually dried up leaving a distant wasteland of cracked and baked earth that had once been the water's floor. With the exception of the enchanted Forrest, which operated according to it's own unique magical rules, a big reason that the Labyrinth itself was so sparsely populated was because very few people (magical or otherwise) had the inclination or the wherewithal to bother crossing the wastelands and those that did end up settling in or near the labyrinth or the Goblin City had usually stumbled onto it because of the Enchanted Forrest or by other magical means.

Besides crossing the dessert or getting oneself entangled with magic there was one more less well known way for people to travel between several significant points across the baked dessert. It was a little known fact that the aqueducts that existed deep bellow the great castle were connected to a greater water system; one that spanned in various capacities across the Underground and well beyond the boundaries of the Labyrinth.

Beyond the aqueducts was a sacred place, placed at the heart of the castle. It was a place few remembered or realized was there and it was the primary reason Jareth ruled over the goblins and was the guardian of the city and the castle in the center of it. Meriel knew of it because the place held as much personal significance for her as it did Jareth if for different reasons.

The catacombs were as one might have expected them to be. Dark dungeon like and dry despite being close to the black river. Neither Jareth or Meriel spoke to each other as they walked together swiftly and with purpose. Jareth conjuring up a dim torch as they went. The catacombs were a maze in their own right and Meriel relied on Jareth's knowledge of their course as he guided them to the deep tomb at the catacomb's center. The air changed. Became more thick with buried power and reverence.

Meriel inhaled sharply, her head momentarily swimming with the intoxication of it. Thankfully though Jareth held her firm and seemed to have a less aggressive reaction. The room open into a circle where all other paths seemed to converge. In the center of the large space where two rectangular tombs with ornate and forgotten alters at each of their heads.

"No matter how many times you bring me here, I can feel nothing short of exultation." Meriel finally said quietly though her voice carried and echoed.

"Anyone in their right mind, magical or not should feel that way in this place. This is the resting place of part of our oldest history. One of the oldest bridge points of history and shared magic between the worlds. It is what I am duty bound to protect with my life if necessary even if the task should have fallen to others. The world of Faerie has forgotten their place in the larger order of existence. This place these women are a reminder of the symbiotic necessity of our two worlds." Jareth remarked elequently and with weighted strength and purpose.

Meriel and Jareth parted from each other stepping individually before their respective tombs. The Tomb of the Three Sisters. The final resting place of two of the three most important female figures of known lore.

Jareth lit one of the candelabra and passed the torch to Meriel to light her own before the placed the torch upon the wall and returned to her place.

Both then bowed in respect to their individual ancestors. Jareth leaned into the tomb and lowered his head to press his brow to the stone surface of Morgana Le Fey's tomb. The dark haired sister of the doomed king of lore and the most powerful human ever to master the power of the first old magic that bound the world together. Morgana had been mortal and yet also immortal, wicked yet also benevolent.

Her sister in magical spirit was one of the last to take a peaceful stance. It had been her sacrifice that had made it possible for the world of Faerie to coexist together but separately with the world of man. Not even her dark Sister Queen Mad could argue this truth. The Lady of the Lake had lived and died so that all other would remain. Her bloodline flowed in the veins of most of the magical species unique now only to the underground.

"My dark lady. I ask for your guidance and protection for I know not if I have the strength do what you would have me do. I am forever your servant, your champion, and knight. Do not abandon me in this hour I implore you." The prayer was uttered quietly against the stone and Jareth sealed it with a kiss.

Meriel to uttered her own prayer. "Dear divine mother, protect and keep us always within your grace. You are the beginning and the end of us. May your sword of truth reflect out into the world and hearts of all who come to this place and let not the folly of magic nor man bring us back into a place of ruin and eternal darkness. Your daughter pours the water of her life at your feet. May I be blessed in your goodness always."

At that both stood and turned taking up a small silver cup from their individual alters, dipping the cups into the gurgling small fountains on either side of the wall as the walked to the head of the tombs and faced each other in the space between.

"May my water mingle with your water." Jareth said solemnly.

"And may the fibers of our destinies be ever entwined." Meriel finished.

After the both poured their cups out onto the ground forming a single stream.

After the ritual was done Jareth took the torch back up and offered his arm once more.

"Do you think they heard us?" Meriel asked with the air of a child.

"If they didn't there will be hell to pay." Jareth remarked grimly.

While Meriel and Jareth where visiting the tombs two of Jareth's goblin servants were unintentionally causing mischief in another part of the castle. Nagol stood perfectly still as Trizz fluttered before him as he adjusted his companion's raggedy tie. With the Centennial Ball rapidly approaching, the duo wanted to look sharp as they flagrantly abused their power over the upcoming visitors. Despite the fact that they weren't supposed to know about the upcoming ball yet, the two goblins had overheard Jareth speaking with Meriel and conveniently ignored the more important parts of the conversation, noting only that a ball was to occur and that they were to host.

"I dunno, Trizz. Still looks a lil crooked to me."

The little blue winged creature gave a sharp bite to Nagol's, long, pointed nose.

"It's yer face that's crooked, Nag! Now hold still."

He slid a boutineer of withered carnations through one of Nagol's button holes.

"There, now fix mine."

Nagol tied a pair of silver ribbons to Trizz's horns. The two gave each other a nod and Trizz took his perch on top of Nagol's head. They were two of the Goblin King's finest servants, but like most of their kind, they were prone to some unsavory behavior. They were notorious for pulling pranks on the elite guard and they could be found harassing the creatures of the Enchanted Forest.

However, today was different. They temporarily halted any trouble-stirring plans to make sure that the city was in good order. They walked the streets, passing by bustling activity. Goblins of all kinds could be seen hanging banners and streamers from windows and rooftops. The littered streets were swept clean, and even flowers adorned houses and businesses. The goblins knew how important this celebration was going to be, and they wanted to prove they too were capable of creating beauty outside of their king's illusions.

Pleased with the progress of downtown, the pair carried on to the castle to oversee the decorations in the great hall. They passed through a great stone wall, and walked uphill to a set a tremendous oak doors. Sentries on either side granted them entrance. As they stepped inside, Nagol gasped at the destruction. Dustly fabrics lay strewn all around the room. Goblets laid turned over, staining the stones with last night's wine.

"HAVE THOSE BUFFOONS DONE NOTHING?!" shrieked Trizz before taking off and soaring down the halls. He shouted a maddening alarm that finally stirred the still sleeping. A slew of goblins, still bleary eyed and fumbling, got to their feet and poured into the room. Nagol whipped off his cap and proceeded to smack around the other servants.

"The king will have our heads if this place isn't PRISTINE when he gets here!" said Nagol "Dit, take care of those streamers, Gollager, you and Plum take care of the banner. Where is Drull? DRULL! Yes, you get a crew and start cleaning this mess up."

As higher servants, Nagol and Trizz had been granted with a little mild magical ability. Trizz waved a slender hand across the room and the surrounding candles flickered into life and cast a warm, golden glow. Nagol helped levitate a wide ring tied with rows of long streamers. He then frantically bustled around barking orders every time he saw something that needed attention. He prayed that the king was too busy with his own affairs to take a peek at his minions as they scurried to avoid a cataclysmic disaster. The king had been a great leader, but he never tolerated mistakes, especially ones that would negatively affect his image.

Jareth loved his goblin, he really did. Having been among the species so directly for so long it was hard not to like them. and in truth many of the goblins were of quite high intelligence and even the stupid ones had the ability to learn and grow with enough patience and direction. If there was one thing goblins loved above all else it was a party and although Jareth had only gotten word of the ball that morning of course some of his more observant subjects had likely overheard his conversation with Mim and probably ignoring the more threatening nuances of their conversation.

when Jareth and Meriel emerged from the castles bowels and walked back into the throne room which also served as the great hallboth he and Meriel paused in surprised to find the room swarming with panicked goblins all frantically trying to decorate and doing a far good if chaotic job of it.

Meriel glanced swiftly from the display to Jareth and on instinct took a healthy side step away from him. Quite expecting the Goblin King to explode with rage which would not have been such a far fetched possibility.

To be sure Jareth was silent for several seconds, a vein near one eye twitching ever so slightly.

Then the Goblin King did something entirely unexpected by everyone involved including the Goblins who were so busy they hadn't noticed him.

Jareth began to laugh. Loud and booming and albeit a bit menacingly for those familiar with his potential. in fact Jareth was laughing so hard that he hobbled over to his throne and fell into it until he could get his composure.

when he did speak it was to be sure in a tone and volume that the entire room could hear and while it was firm and commanding it was not particularly malicious. "What in all the worlds do you all think your doing?"

Every word was enunciated but there was amusement in his tone. No doubt the goblin wouldn't catch the mood entirely and worry he was angry with them despite the slight smile on his face which in fairness was not always a good thing where the goblin king was concerned.

The room went silent as the doors opened. Disgruntled faces became ones of fear as everyone saw the master approach. They knew every muscle on his face, and when to run when a certain one twitched. This looked like one of those times, until something unusual happened.

The King's laugh sent a chill down Nagol's spine. Trizz perched on the back of a chair and stood at attention. The discomfort washed over the whole room as goblins dropped their brooms and tools and clumsily bowed.

Nagol nervously twisted his cap in his hands as he shuffled towards Jareth. The creature resembled a dog preparing to get scolded as he looked up at his imposing figure. Although not the brightest of the bunch, Nagol possessed an integrity and sense of honor many other goblins hailed. When his staff fell short of the king's expectations, he was always the first to come forward and provide an ear to cuff or a nose to twist.

"P-pardon, Yer Majesty. You see, well Trizz and I were monitorin' the outside, and well...oh, it's my fault. I didn't get the staff together this morning to prepare the great hall.

With that, Trizz took off from the chair.

"Untrue, sire!" He cawed in a shrill voice "We told this squadron of warts every day for the past week that we expected the great hall to be spotless and decorated by this afternoon."

Though Nagol performed like a proper leader, Trizz was always there to prevent any unnecessary beatings from raining upon his partner's head.

"Decorated for what?" Jareth demanded. His good humor quickly dissipating.

Fear was an important element in how Jareth handled the goblins because he knew that like with children the fear of potential consequence carried more weight then the consequence itself.

"I haven't given any orders like that. Just what's going on around here all of sudden? Everyone ELSE seems to know what's going on around here except me. Who or what are you decorating for?" Jareth pressed them.

The sharp edge in his town showed his patience was limited.

Nagol's ears drooped and his lower lip began to tremble. His knuckles turned white as he gripped his cap tighter.

"Th-The Ball, sir" he stammered "I uh, thought I heard that you were to host the Centennial Ball this year. You seemed a bit unhappy with the state of the place. You beat Pring about it I think. I know you hate those hoity faerie stiff-necked snobs. We just wanted it to look nice so...you know..." His voice grew quiter and he spoke hurriedly "youwouldn'tbeteasedaboutitthistime."

He winced, prepared to get an ear boxed.

"Maybe he doesn't like the decorations" he heard another goblin mutter.

"OH! Well, if you don't like the look of things, we'll take it all down this very second! CREW! Start tearing those streamers, get that ghastly banner down from there. This is a disaster"

"A DISTASTER" Trizz echoed as he soared around the hall.

"No no no. Leave everything ad it is. As I look at it now I suppose the hall needed a facelift. But there are to be no further alterations regarding the ball without my or the Goblin Knight's specific word. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Jareth waited for the goblin's confirmation. "Now everyone get out, and you Nogal and Trizz, I want you to track down our wretched dwarf groundskeeper and bring him here as soon as possible. I don't have all day to waste!"

Jareth barked at the whole lot of them.

Nagol slipped his cap back on and bowed low enough for his nose to graze the floor. He grasped the hem of the king's coat and pressed it to his forehead.

"Yes, of course, Yer Majesty. Right away. Thank you. No more decoratin' less you tell us. Get the dwarf. Trizz! Time to move out!"

Trizz too took a moment to pay his respects to his king, flattening his tiny body into a pose of groveling.

"We're your humblest of servants, sire."

With that, he took to the air, grabbing Nagol by the shoulders with his claw-like hands. He hardly looked capable of carrying his much larger companion, but the two of them managed to get airborne though not without a struggle. They bumbled through the air with Trizz frantically flapping his wings causing a somewhat nervous Nagol to bounce and sway, narrowly missing the door frame as they flew out into the courtyard, over the castle, and into the city.

The rest of the crowd scrambled to take their own bows before dispersing, some creeping back into their beds to finish sleeping off the effects of the previous night's escapades and others moving off to places unknown.


	3. Joby Jones Adventure Begins

"Mim? Are you there? Is this a joke?"

Joby sighed and pulled out her book. It never specified which turns to take or how the maze was traversed. She read about some of the monsters inside such as wildly energetic, and dangerously unpredictable Fire Gang and the dark and creepy Shaft of Hands. She decided her best chances of getting out would lie within the Goblin City. A smile crossed her face. I should be scared she thought I should be worried that I'll be trapped here forever and I'll never be found and my folks won't won't know what happened to me. Maybe I'll worry a little later, but right now, I just have to explore.

She took a big swig of coffee and proceeded to step her way down the hill, pleased that her boots kept her from slipping. Soon, she made it down and found a huge wood and iron door. She pushed them, but they wouldn't budge. She banged the door with her fist.

"Hello? Anybody in there? I'm afraid I'm a little lost and I think I could find someone inside who might be able to help me get back home."

Hoggle was due for the castle any time now but he was impossibly behind in his chores and refused to go running off to Jareth's side until some of his more important duties were concluded. The lawn gnomes had been grumbling at him all week about how some of the hedge creatures were back talking them when they were trying to give certain area a trim. Parts of the stone maze also needed some maintenance and Goggle had spent most of his morning trying to dislodge a goblin who had gotten themselves stuck in a drainage pipe. Needless to say, he was beyond busy that morning and while he knew Jareth didn't expect everyone to show up at the drop of a hat he also knew better than to be one of the last to arrive. Hoggle was planning to head to the Goblin City shortly but he wanted to stop back at his hovel to drop off some of his equipment before he left. Making his way back towards the bluff side of the wall, the dwarf was suddenly distracted by the most obnoxious kind of pounding and yelling from someone one the outside of one of the entrance gates.

"Cor, what now?" Hoggle muttered as she shook his over size head and made for the entrance rushing towards it. "Gwah, let me through."

At Hoggle's insistence the doors unceremoniously swung open to admit the grounds keeper.

"Now now what all this about?" The Dwarf inquired before he really bothered looking at whoever it was that was making a scene.

Joby smacked a hand against her mouth which had promptly dropped at the sight of the goblin. Holy shit, this is real. Okay, okay, Job. Chill. Act like this isn't your first time ever seeing a REAL LIFE GOBLIN. She took a breath and smiled as she approached him.

"Sorry, sir. You startled me. I'm not really sure how it happened, but I got lost and I'm not sure how to get home from here. I'm hoping someone in your city may know of a way out. Could I be granted entry?"

She looked upon his skull cap and vest and then looked at her own clothes. She figured that she looked quite silly. She glanced through the open door so she wouldn't stare at the creature, but all she saw was more wall with the hint of a silver spire peeking out. Still stunned, she tried to settle into what appeared to be a reality for her. She conjoured a air of casual ease, flexing her fingers that had begun to tingle as her frantic heart hastented the blood flow in her veins. An idea occured to her. She pulled out her book, and showed him the cover.

"See? I-I'm familiar with the goblin city." She was always a terrible liar. " I just need some directions through the labyrinth."

Another chilling thought entered her head. What if I'm going crazy and I just banged on some poor person's door and now I'm talking to them about a Goblin City?

"Um...this...this is the goblin city, isn't it?" she asked apprehensively. Please, please, please don't let this be some bizzare version of another breakdown she thought.

To his surprise Hoggle found himself faced with the one thing he couldn't have planned for that morning. After booming through the Labyrinth's entrance the Dwarf found himself looking at what appeared to be an entirely out of place human. Hoggle new she wasn't supposed to be standing there because if Jareth had brought her due to some enchantment the entire kingdom would have been instantly alerted that a magical bargain involving the Labyrinth had been struck. It wasn't something that happened every often. Maybe just once every hundred years or so and Jareth had already filled his Quota of human meddling when Sarah Williams had been brought into their fold.

What the devil was this woman doing here? Hoggle's trade mark self preserving fear set in almost automatically. Something strange was going on and at the worst possible time too.

"First of all, I's don't know you, girl. So the polite thing ta do would be to make my acquaintance before yous go begging any favors. Secondly, if ya be wanting into the Labyrinth then you could just try knocking and asking to be let in. Politeness goes a long ways around here. Though I really don't be recommended that you go in there since you clearly don't knows what your doing Inspite of your supposed familiarity with these parts." Hoggle rattled off with an air of mild indignity.

"what be your name and how did you happen to come by these parts? yous look like you don't belong here at all and clearly that's the case by your own admission." Hoggle muttered trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with a lost human who only thought she knew what she was talking about.

He wasn't about to give her more information about the maze than he had to until he knew some more of the details behind how she'd gotten where she was.

He...is so...CUTE! Joby thought still standing with a hand covering a wide smile. I just wanna mush that giant grumpy face and...Stop that, Joby. Manners. He's just another sovereign being who, like most sovereign beings, would not like his face mushed. Oh, he's speaking again! In my language!

Joby shrugged as Hoggle pointed out her little white lie. "Heh heh. You got me. Okay, so I've only read about the Goblin Kingdom, I never really planned on visiting, but I'm probably more familiar with it that anyone else back in my city."

She turned a little pink at his scolding.

"I'm sorry, that was a little rude of me I guess. I kinda didn't think anyone would be nearby and it's quite a big door; I didn't think knocking would be heard."

She didn't really know how to properly address a goblin, so she managed a curtsy.

"Well, my name is Joby Jones and I'm from a place called Boston. You see I was just leaving a shop there whenever I found myself on top of that hill over there. I've left a mall and went into the wrong parking lot once, but never have I ever found myself in an entirely different place. I popped into a cafe' to see if the owner of this crystal ball in the window could read fortunes and-"

Joby gasped, remembering how she caught a brief peek of the city within the sphere and the foretelling of her own life.

"Oh man. I don't know of that Mim lady knew that the magician's ball could do this."

She leaned against the wall, finding comfort at the touch of solid matter as she drowned in a sea of perplexity. This is just fiction. Nothing more.

Then an idea came to her. What if I just look into the crystal again. I'll just focus on...working...at my boring job...in boring dirt...with boring perennials. Ugh, whatever, I really shouldn't be here. I have to go. She opened her purse. Her face went from irritation, to confusion, to fear.

"It's gone! The crystal ball is gone!"

She frantically searched the ground around her on her hands and knees.

"It's about this big and perfectly clear. Oh, I think I might be acting rude again. Sorry."

She took a moment to compose herself.

"Right," she said straightening herself up on her knees so that she was about eye level with the goblin. She held out a hand in greeting. "I don't believe I got your name, sir."

Orb? Mim? Boston?! These words were not words Hoggle wanted to hear and CERTAINLY not on the same rambling sentence.

"Grraw! That meddling witch! She's as bad as anything. So she's the one who be responsible for this. Great, just great." Hoggle muttered trying to decide between being angry or afraid and not being able to pick between the two. "I don't knows how she did it but she must'o gotten ahold of one of Jareth's crystals. Can't say that's ever happened before. And anyway it wouldn't just disappear. Not if it wern't offered to you specifically in exchange fer a wish and if you's got it from Mim you probably paid her in money for it. That means its probably...Ah! There. At yur feet." Hoggle pointed to it. "I'd advise you to take it and whatever you do hold onto it. Don't put it anywhere off your person. Gwah. Here put it in this thing and keep it on yous. I dont car where. As fer me I aint touching it."

Hoggle took a large silk pouch off his belt and handed it to her.

"Now. My name is Hoggle. And there aint no need to be treating me like a gentleman cause I aint one. A wave'll do for the likes o' me. If you didn't get here cause of that orb then Mim must oh transported you here herself. She's one o the few beings round here who can do that kind o thing which means as far as I know she be the only one who can get you back home again. I guess against my better judgement I should take yous to the castle with me and try to get everything all sorted out. I don't know hows you know anything about the Labyrinth, we haven't had another human here in a awhile but your here now so I'll wager there's a purpose."

"Bad?" asked a perplexed Joby. "Oh, I thought she was just fantastic, and I got a fair price for the ball. I'm certainly getting way more than I bargained for. Oh, but I guess it's not very nice to sell stolen goods. You say this thing belongs to a Jareth? I'll be happy to return it. It was worth the twenty bucks just to see this place."

She thankfully took the pouch and scooted the ball inside it. She slid the item into her purse, catching herself tilting slightly at the unexpected weight.

"Well I'm very pleased to meet your acquaintance, Hoggle, and if you ask me, you look as gentlemanly as any other man I've ever seen."

Something at Hoggle's hip caught the light, and Joby's attention. She noticed a small collection of rings, bracelets, and necklaces attached to one of his belt loops. Sarah was right! she thought Some of the creatures here do like jewelry.

"Well as I said" she sated aloud "I have read about the Labyrinth. A friend once gifted me with a book, and told me some things about this place. Speaking of which, is it true that some residents carry mountains of junk around on their backs? Can the Bog of Eternal Stench really make you smell bad forever? What about a wooly giant that can summon rocks and make them move with his voice?"

She walked towards the entrance of the labyrinth, her face glowing ever brighter with excitement. She turned back to Hoggle.

"Oh, a purpose would be even better! Could it be destiny? I've never been too big on the prospect of destiny, but I am just thrilled to be here. Is Mim really here too? Does she live here? That was incredibly nice of her to bring me here, but I wish she would have let me call in sick or something first."

She popped her head in through the entrance. Turning from left to right, all she could see was a straight, endless path.

"Huh. I kinda pictured it...twistier."

Just as Joby and Hoggle began their journey towards the castle beyond the goblin city, the goblins Nogel and Trizz were whizzing through the goblin city.

"HALT ANY FURTHER PREPARATIONS. WAIT FOR ORDERS FROM THE KING!" Bellowed Nagol as they flew through the downtown streets.

"DWARF! DWARF!" Trizz cawed, apparently hyper focused on the errand Jareth had sent them on.

They wove through the Labyrinth's walls.

"That dwarf is prolly at the entrance as usual." said Nagol.

It took some effort for Trizz to carry his friend high enough to get a good view. In the distance, they saw the entrance's gates sitting wide open.

"Guests already?" Said Trizz with a hint of irritation when he noticed Hoggle was walking with someone unfamilar. "Don't these fools know to get to the castle from the forest?"

As they got closer they could see one figure standing next to the king's dwarf servant. The creature looked rather unusual for a faerie, but the underground possessed a wealth of different beings. It wouldn't be unusual of them to see a new species. Trizz honed in on the dwarf, barreling down towards him. Nagol panicked and began to flail.

"Oi! Slow 'er down, you blasted pigeon!"

"Quit movin' and maybe I won't drop you! DWARF!"

"DWARF! By order of the king, we command you to halt!"

The goblins landed heavily, causing Nagol to stumble before falling over and crashing at Joby's feet. Free of the extra weight, Trizz hovered face to face with Hoggle, glaring at him with a pair of beady black eyes.

"There you are, Heckle. The king wishes to speak to you right now."

Nagol got to his feet, grumbling as he dusted himself. He wore a tight-lipped frown as he studied the new visitor. She certainly wasn't dressed for a ball. The creature looked nearly as messy as his own kind, but she possessed a similar height and frame as his king.

oby heard a sharp cry pierce the air. Looking up, she saw the most peculiar silhouette thrashing in the air. She heard it say something about a dwarf as it neared. She tapped Hoggle on the shoulder and pointed. The shape seemed to be approaching them at increasing speeds. As it reached the entrance, Joby realized that the shape was made of two goblins.

How are they doing that? She thought with a combination of delight and amusement.

The bigger one had nearly collided into her shins before straightening himself and looking up at her with a soured face. He was a bizarre looking thing with a protruding pot belly that hung over a pair of stick thin bony legs and tremendous feet similar to a frog's without the webbing. She squatted down before him, large eyes twinkling.

"Well hi there!" She said brightly extending a hand.

and inhaled deeply. He leaned back, blinked, titled his head, and sniffed again. Confusion washed over his face. Something wasn't right. He peered back up at her, his expression growing dark.

"Yer not from the underground." He said with suspicion.

He studied her clothing. What in the world were those bulky things on the creature's feet? He got on his knees and took a whiff much to the amusement of the creature which promptly started to go into a small fit of laughter.

"Friends of yours, Hoggle?" He heard her say.

"His name is Goggle" he snapped before continuing his study of the stranger. He circled her, his nose registering a bouquet of strange scents.

She smelled of the familiar things like pine, jasmine, and damp earth, but he also caught traces of an unfamiliar, bitter smoke, of hot tar, and a rich sweetness he couldn't name. His stomach dropped. He backed away. He turned on his heel an marched towards the dwarf. He grabbed the collar of his vest and yanked him down to his level.

"Is that a human" he said just above a whisper. "Explain yourself dwarf before I have Trizz escort you to the Bog of Eternal Stench personally!"

"Gwah, don't you go yelling at me! And the NAME is HOGGLE. Anyway I don't know what this girl is doing here anymore than you two do and I don't be needing anymore trouble ta'day. I was just on my ways the castle, thank you very much; and anyway you two bird brians couldn't force me to do nothing if yer life depended on it. If His Majesty was that anxious te see me he would come himself and not bother sending the likes o' you two to fetch me. Now everyone just shush up and lets all get organized. His Majesty clearly aint going to be happy about her being here. He don't like unexpected guests, besides humans popping in and out o' his domain. But I can't very well leave her here either, now cans I? So why don't we all just go to the castle and sort out all this nonsense there." Hoggle encouraged with some amount of strength as he waved the whole lot of them towards what appeared to be a solid wall, uninteresting in hearing any more arguments from anyone.

"Look everyone just stay with me and we should get there fast enough." Hoggle demanded. "Oh and as fer, yous. Toys better take my arm or something. Whatever you do walks straights ahead and don't stop till I do no matter how badly you think yous should. Got that?"

Technically Hoggle was about to reveal one of the many secrets of the maze and at the moment he didn't really care if it was wise to do so or not, all he knew is that he wanted to get to the castle as soon as possible and a part of him was starting to get a strange kind of sinking feeling. Like a storm was about to break somewhere.

Trizz scowled at the arrogant dwarf. "We were told to bring you to the castle as soon as possible and we're gonna make sure that's gonna happen" he said. Nagol still eyed the human with suspicion and anxiousness. Hoggle was right. The king wouldn't be thrilled. No goblin was safe from a rampage caused by an unexpected visitor, especially a human one. He wasn't too thrilled about the prospect of being present when he saw her. But he saw no other way around it so he took a deep breath an nodded.

"Fair call, Dwarf. Lead the way," he said.

Trizz on the other hand grew more and more irritated at the servant's demands. "You aren't the boss of us," he snapped as he fluttered further ahead.

Joby grinned at Hoggle's tenacity and no-nonsense attitude. It certainly left the king's stooges at a face quickly darkened however, whenever he said the king would be unhappy about her presence.

"Oh, do you really think so? I really hate to be this much trouble," she said as they approached the wall. Keep moving? she thought as she grasped Hoggle's arm It's just wall.

Her body tensed as she stepped forward, preparing to bump into solid matter.

echnically Hoggle out ranked most of the Goblins and intellectual beasts that served the Goblin King. Not only was he a member of the the advising Labyrinth council and a ranked member of the knighthood, but Hoggle also had a royal title and position that came with a unique amount of privilege and responsibility. He was for all intents and purposes the primary Keeper of the Grounds. A position that should have afforded him much respect and consideration. However, the Goblin's tended like children to take their cues from Jareth and since the Goblin King rarely seemed to bestow even the basic level of honor on the dwarf most of the more active and self aware goblins tended to follow their master's example. Hoggle also seemed uninterested in asking for any common courtesy with the exception of his name, which only seemed to agitate the problem. Although in some circles his heroics during the Quest of Sarah had garnered him some amount of acclaim. Never mind that such attention and recognition seemed to embarrass and vex the man considerably.

Hoggle got no respect because he asked for none and expected very little from anyone. He generally preferred to see himself as unimportant and often leaned on his many faults for a strange kind of internal support. In many ways it was far more desirable to be seen as a coward than a champion, though the truth was that Hoggle had always been equal parts of both.

As it happened when Joby walked into what she thought was a wall, she seemingly passed directly through it along with the rest of them.

Knowing this would likely cause the woman to flatter Hoggle was sure to catch her by the purse and tug her forward lest Joby get away from them. If she did Hoggle had no intention of wasting time trying to find and redirect her again. He was deeply eager to get to the castle as soon as possible and even going the short cut directly through to the center it would still take a good twenty minutes on foot. The dwarf was worried as much as the goblins were. Hoggle couldn't remember a time in recent history where a human just popped in from the above world. Although Sarah Williams had been human she had explicitly activated a magical element and specifically wished her brother away. The fact that Jareth had brought her to the underground had been a separate but related matter.

He wasnt sure what Jareth would do under the present circumstances and almost any reaction was possible.

Joby shut her eyes for a moment. Her feet didn't stop. She never felt a wall. She opened them again."Oh, now that's just awesome," she said. As they moved, she could get a better view of the various structures, plants, and creatures the peeked over the walls. She would catch herself feeling a stiff tug at her purse as she stopped to gape at the wonders around her. She had to watch her footing as a tiny, chattering person, no taller than her hand, scurried across the ground. She passed by a bush blossoming with beautiful red and yellow flowers. She reached to touch one. It reared back, hissing and exposing a row of sharp teeth. "Oh my...ack!" She nearly stumbled over as she felt another yank. The dwarf was much stronger than she would have thought.

She turned to her very focused companion and then to the two goblins. She noticed that the three of them wore a similar expression of determination and concern. They were quiet and absent of any pleasantries. Not that she was expecting a warm greeting (well maybe a little) or jovial camaraderie (but it wouldn't have hurt to have it...all her books had chummy teams of friends), but she never anticipated that a journey through a gobling kingdom could be so...somber. The tiny goblin sat on his partner's shoulder, wringing his wiry hands. The bigger goblin began stared ahead, jaw solid and fixated as he trudged along. Seeing this, Joby began to feel a little nervous.

"What's the matter, fellas? Just looking at the three of you makes me think we're heading into the lair of some ferocious beast rather than a king. Why do you look so worried? I'm certain this was all a misunderstanding and someone will surely get me back home pronto. But in the meantime, can't you cut me some slack? I almost got bit by a flower. Eight years in landscaping, and I've never seen perennials with teeth. What's that about? Oh, and what's that"

She pointed to an armored goblin mounted atop a squat, scaly creature with tufts of fur. It had large feet, a long neck, and a small, flat face. The two other goblins snuck up behind her. Trizz have her a sharp pinch in the back with his beak.

"Stupid nosy human needs to be quiet and keep moving" he said as Nagol fought back a laugh. "Curiosity is a dangerous thing for an ugly Above Grounder to have.

Joby rolled her eyes. She shouldn't have expected goblins to be of a hospitable sort, but she still didn't like having this once-in-pretty-much-never experience to be dampened by their attitudes.

She sighed and kept moving. She managed to keep silent, admiring the the sights in passing. Finally, their uneasiness penetrated through her. She reached into her purse and grasped the crystal ball. She felt the cool weight against her palm. She wanted to bring it back out into the light, but she worried that the goblins would go on another tirade. She thought about wishing her way back home and looking into it, but the truth was, she truly didn't wish to go home just yet.

In preparation for the other Council members arrival Jareth had magiced up a large round table in the throne room and was presently making low conversation with Meriel about her role in the upcoming events. Because he was not sitting upon his throne Jareth almost seemed like just another royal consultant and he might have been mistaken as such since Jareth did not bother with the typical royal regalia like a crown. If anything the horned amulet he wore was the only indication of his authority and even then it was hard to if the object had any significant meaning or not.

The Hall was left mostly decorated and really the goblins had done an impressive job even if the business was largely unnecessary. Jareth marked their effort and made a mental note to reward them later for it.

Since Hoggle's party was being escorted by more than one goblin the guards were more quick to wave them along though the dwarf hesitated somewhat when the approached the doors leading into the hall.

Hoggle was afraid, afraid of why he was being summoned if not afraid of Jareth himself. "O'gawd. Best gaurd yourselfs. I got a felling this aint going to be pleasant."

Joby required a deal more pulling and prodding as they reached the goblin city. Her eyes greedily drank in every sight around her. A magnificent parade of creatures passed by. She saw goblins grooming themselves in the reflections of pots and pans. Cobblestone paths were being swept. Lanterns were being illuminated by goblins balancing on awkward ladders. Everyone looked very busy and for the most part too busy with their own business to notice her presence. Perhaps she would have been disappointed if she werent already preoccupied with trying to burn the images into her memory.

"I have to say that this is the most fascinating place I have ever seen. You have quite a splendid city here, Hoggle," she said giving his shoulder a fond pat.

Her mouth gaped open as they rounded a corner. Jutting into the heavens, the spires of the castle glittered in the sun. They passed under a long row of wide arches as they approached the first door. Joby cheerfully waved at the goblin guards that returned her greeting with a couple of bored grunts. They halted before the door to the throne room. Even the other two goblins grew silent and uncomfortable. Nagol stared at the floor, shuffling a foot while Trizz straightened out the bows on his horns.

She tried to give Hoggle a reassuring smile. "Well even if it is, it isn't like its your fault. If he gets angry at you, I'll be sure to remind him that you are a wonderful employee and that you acted properly within your duties. Surely he can't berate you for doing the right thing. We'll just tell him how I got here, give him this ball, I'll get sent home, and you can get back to working on more important stuff, piece of ca-" She stopped herself. Sarah once told her that one should never say "piece of cake" when journeying through the goblin city. She said it was bad luck. "I mean, simple."

She took off her hairband, tossing her curls around her face and shoulders. She hated having to meet a king in grungy clothes, but she tried to tidy herself a little. She took the satchel containing Jareth's orb and clutched it in her hand, letting it hang over a stain on her left leg.

After about a minute Hoggle finally screwed up his confidence and with an audible gulp pushed his way through the doors letting his goblin companions hold them for Joby since he knew they would prefer to keep a healthy distance between themselves and the dwarf.

Hoggle didn't anounce himself he simple walked cautiously forward in a shuffling manner slipping off his skull cap to hold in his hands.

Jareth was standing half hunched over the table which also served as a large moving map of the Labyrinth and surrounding lands as he quietly pointed out spots of interest making comments about this and that as Meriel nodded and pointed out others.

At first Hoggle wasn't sure if Jareth realized he was even there. A silly notion considering Jareth knew on instinct who was in the castle at any given time. Hoggle was about to clear his throat when Jareth addressed him without looking up.

"Ah Hoggle. So glad you could finally join us. Please have a seat." Jareth said.

Now there were a few significant points that Hoggle noticed with some mild surprise. For one Jareth almost never called him by his proper name and for another there was no malice or mockery in the Goblin King's inflection and tone. Instead his greeting and request were genuinely respectful and although Hoggle knew the logical reason behind this he was so used to Jareth insulting and mistreating him that this rare level of respect almost felt inappropriate to the dwarf who felt mightily more comfortable when Jareth was being nasty to him.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from your duties in the maze but it couldn't be helped. I've called you hear under the specific faculty of advisement." Jareth said seriously and directly glancing slowly in Hoggle's direction with almost improbable humility and tact.

When Jareth caught the look on the dwarf's face however, his face feel into a deep frown. "Dear god, what?"

"Guhm, nuthin." Hoggle muttered in a brief display of cowardliness.

"Don't play with me Hogbr-" Jareth intrupted himself and corrected obviously trying to maintain a measure of decorum that wasn't natural to either of them. "I mean, Hoggle. Please if there is something wrong, tell me what it is. I have had more than enough bad news and you adding onto it isn't going to diminish it."

"Well...Um..." Hoggle began sweating under the pressure of telling Jareth their new problem. He'd never quite been in such a position.

Jareth was beginning to grow impatient and quickly stood to his full height. "Report, Captian!"

Hoggle's mouth dropped open as he scrambled to his feet to stand in attention. "Sir! Its a human girl. She just popped in upon the bluff. I knows it wasn't you who brought her here and the lady has requested an audience with you. She says she has one of your crystals and that the Goodmother Mim were the one to give it to her. She's here. Now. Waiting ter speak to you. I'm sorry your Majesty, but I saw no other choice but ter bring her along with me."

"You brought a human girl here? Now?!" Jareth had to muster up all the self control he had not to explode on the grounds keeper who he knew was quite terrified of him in this moment.

Cracking under the pressure Hoggle couldn't take the suspense any more and threw himself out of his standing position and at Jareth's feet. "Please, Sire, Have mercy! Gwah!"

"You're a good dwarf, Hoggle" Joby whispered as a final reassurance. Nagol and Trizz pulled the doors open making sure to duck behind them until they were summoned.

Jareth didn't have to adorn himself in noble regalia for Joby to instantly register that he was the king. She deduced that he wasn't a higher ranking servant because he never seemed to divert his attention from task to task, his face possessed no trace of distracted fretfulness as worn by one expecting impending doom at the slightest disaster. He gazed down at the table with the steadfast concentration of someone who had others to worry about such minuscule details. She studied him for just a moment. He wasn't quite what she imagined. She pictured him more elaborately dressed and she imagined his hair to be...more voluminous. Then again her book was proving to be more fictional. Oddly, Sarah seemed to know more about the true Goblin Kingdom than the book itself.

Next to the king stood the most stunning being Joby had ever seen.  
>Her hair stood out around her and the soft lavender material of her dress rippled in the drafty hall making her look as if she were made mostly of air. The shape of her body was the only thing human about her from Joby's perspective. Even she could register a mighty force being restrained behind the mask. She lowered her gaze as not to stare at her.<p>

She fought a smile that had begun to tug at her lips. The king spoke to his servant with an unexpected politeness.

And Hoggle built him up to be a monster. she thought, but the two goblins still looked uncomfortably tense. But then his voice rose. The power it held was palpable, and even Joby's peppy demeanor suddenly grew a little solemn.

A familiar pang of doubt buried its fist in the pit of her stomach as the king grew impatient. She grasped Hoggle's satchel that contained the missing orb. A long gone voice from her childhood echoed somewhat tauntingly in her skull.

Nothing but a burden...a burden.

She bit her lip. Seeing her companion melt into a heap, she cleared her head and took a step forward. With her former glee having been dampened, she carried herself in a dignified seriousness. Without thinking she took a deep bow, placing a hand on the back of Hoggle's head.

"Your Majesty, I can attest that your servant wouldn't let me out of his sight whenever he found me, and he brought me straight to you."

She tried not to succumb to her own tendency to over explain herself. She simply reached into the satchel and gently scooped the ball in her hand.

"I bought this under the impression that you had intended to sell it."

She looked up at him with an apologetic expression, her facade of propriety beginning to crack beneath his humorless gaze. "Look, I really don't want to be any trouble. I'm not entirely sure how I ended up here. I just thought that maybe you of anyone would know how I could get back home. You simply have a marvelous home and these three have been a great help and are certainly undeserving of any punishment because of me."

She was rambling again. She held out the orb, cheeks burning with a multitude of little embarrassments, all directed at her own shortcomings before the brilliance of these otherworldly beings.

"I'm terribly sorry if my being here brings you any trouble. It wasn't my intention to steal from anyone. I hope this can get sorted out quickly.

"Get up! And sit down!" Jareth hissed at his groundskeeper.

"That witch Mim will pay for this..." He murmured before he finally looked Joby full in the face for the first time.

Jareth eyes dilated when he got a good look at the girl who had suddenly taken on what Jareth observed to be a solemn submissiveness that he realized was perhaps not natural to her general character. Joby's eyes were large and heavy lidded. So large that they made her mouth and pointed but rounded face seem unusual. More elfish then he was used to for a human. Here brown eyes were eyes of a dreamer, of a child; a lost little girl who never quite grew up. Sensitive, so sensitive. And Jareth assessed her as his unique abilities allowed, he could sense powerful even domineering dreams. Dreams that where so forceful they demanded to be taken as seriously as her reality. Their allure was greatly seductive and may have tempted Jareth to peak into them had he not got the overwhelming impression that any intrusion into her fantasies would be experienced as a violation. Her world was not for him to see or tamper with and so Jareth denied himself. There was something else, something private that disturbed the Goblin King and pricked at memories he couldn't quite bring forward into his awareness.

This girl, this creature, felt familiar to him. Intimate. Like they shared an important secret that neither of then could quite recall. The feeling unnerved him greatly and made Jareth want to retreat from Joby and tear away his gaze from her. For the briefest of moments Jareth experienced what could only be described as fear and a more elusive kind of shame. Both feelings Jareth screwed down into himself unwilling to show even the slightest indication of his thought to anyone watching him, though he suspected that both Meriel and Hoggle noticed his prolonged hesitation. The other goblins wouldn't notice it but Hoggle and Meriel would.

Finally Jareth managed to force his attention onto his crystal, the one Joby was holding out to him and encouraging him to take back from her with her apologies. Jareth didn't want to touch it. A part of him was afraid of it for some reason. As if by taking it back from her he was admitting to a kind of complicity in her situation.

Instead of taking it back Jareth held up his hand between them in a deflective manner.

"I don't have the ability to send you home. Whether you realize it or not you've come to this place on your own accord or on Mim's. I 'm sorry, but I can't bring you back. You'll have to find another way. You have nothing I want and i having nothing to offer you." The last part of his statement sounded genuinely regrettable.

"As for that crystal, now that you have it you might as well keep it. Consider it a consolation to your predicament. In your world that crystal has the power to manifests your dreams, in mine it has the power to become whatever you need it to be. So keep it and use it as needed but beware offering it to others, there are many who would like to have it for themselves." Jareth told her evenly.

"What is your name, girl?" He asked finally.

She saw his chin tilt casually in her direction. She wanted to be placid, steady, aloof, but when she caught his gaze, she felt a chord strike through her core and it reverberated through her whole body. Those eyes. Joby knew those two-toned eyes. The notion froze all other thoughts. As he dissected her, she trudged through the thick fog of her past, trying to seek a face whose features had long faded into obscurity. She caught the briefest of...something...break the surface of Jareth's stern expression, like something had almost taken him by surprise.

Quit being ridiculous. She scolded to herself.

She slowly blew out a small puff of air from her lips when he finally looked away. She didn't realize that she had been holding her breath. She bit her lower lip at the realization that her presence in the city was in some small portion her fault. Sure maybe Mim welcomed her with open arms, sure she wasn't too forthcoming with the orb's actual power, sure she even stole it from Jareth to begin with. But Joby knew that it was her own foolish longings that transported her.

At last, a hint of real fear took a hold of her.

"Another way? But how? What am I supposed to do now?"

It had never before occurred to Joby that she wouldn't get home. And this king wasn't going to help. The mesmerizing sort of fascination she had felt previously dissolved into a mixture of hurt and alarm.

"Well I certainly don't have anything to trade for my ticket home," she said in a voice tainted with bitterness. She took note of her attitude and took a moment to collect herself. "Sorry."

The held the orb in both of her hands peering at the flickering glitter of candlelight reflected from its surface.

I need to get home. she thought I need to get home. I need to clear dead brush from the Miller's house. I need to clean my apartment. I need to call Mom and Dad. Nothing happened.

She frowned. I probably broke it.

She turned back to Jareth. "My name is Joby," she said mustering a weak smile. She wanted to tell him how she knew him too, how she read all about him, and how he seemed so very different than the tyrannical king of lore. Instead she pushed the book deeper into her back pocket.

She slid the orb back into the satchel and into her purse.

"Joby Jones of Boston."

_Boston_. The word reverberated like a drum in Jareth's ear.

Sarah Williams had been from Boston. The events of that Labyrinth quest were not so removed by time that Jareth had forgotten. In the few years Sarah Williams had been able to maintain magical contact with her friends in the Labyrinth, Jareth had watched her as well, having fulfilled her destiny. Her case had been such a difficult one. Crafting her adventure had pushed Jareth quite to his limits on more then one level and in the end the girl child had nearly managed to convince him to abandon his own world in favor of a half imagines dream.

Was there a connection between this girl and Sarah? That would be irony indeed.

"Again I'm very sorry. My hands really are tied in this matter. What I can assure you is that Mim will be dealt with by me personally. she cant go around hiding in your world forever. When she does return I will be sure to hold her for you and perhaps you can convince her to take you back to the otherside. She does not have the same restriction of power that I do. In the meantime I suppose you're just going to have to make the best of your predicament. You're direct difficulties are not my concern and as you can see I am a very busy man. Now if you would so kindly step from the hall I must speak with my people." Jareth was dismissing her.

As much as Joby's situation was unhappy it was not the most pressing problem on the Goblin King's list to attend to just then.

Joby sank to her knees. There's no way out of this, and he's giving me nothing. No kind of assistance, just "I'm sorry" and off he expects me to go. Cant even be bothered to offer a spare bedroom or directions to an inn. She was stuck here for an indefinite amount of time and the seemed care little that an outsider had become trapped inside. Wasnt that a bad thing? It had been many years since she had felt so utterly trapped. She clenched and unclenched her hands to keep them from shaking, but it didn't work. First, she focused her anger on the king, but he wasn't entirely deserving of her hatred. I wanted this she thought glumly. Now she had to live in it. She read enough about the laws of magic to know that enchanted items never entirely favored the possessor. She tugged Hoggle's arm, hoping she could get the dwarf back on his feet.

"What do I do, Hoggle?" she asked in a low, desperate voice. "How long long do you think I'll have to wait? Hours? Days? Weeks? I certainly can't tap my toes together and wish myself home, especially with this hunk of glass."

She got to her feet and clutched her purse with one hand and held it in front of her.

"I mean, what can this thing even do?" she asked, giving it a shake. "Oh great crystal ball, I could really use some help right now...See? Nothing happened."

Amazing. It was amazing to Jareth how women never failed to misunderstand him and make utter ridiculous assumptions about what he would or would not do for them. For one, Jareth literally could not travel between worlds unless he was summoned or unless the deep goblin magic had been activated in which he could then travel on there coat tails. Sarah for example had asked asked that her baby brother be taken away, yet when the magic had been activated it had not been Jareth who abducted the child but rather the goblin's. Jareth had simple been dragged into the situation to save the girl from herself. It wasn't his fault that Sarah had never asked the right questions and gone on nearly to the end taking everything he had done for her for granted.

With the exception of Meriel, every woman he'd ever meet was the same in this regard.

For another, why was it his responsibility to fix the girl's problems as if she was incapable for doing anything for herself? Unlike Sarah this Joby person was not a child. She did not really need constant hand holding and supervision and if she met some kind of terrible fate within his domain, that fate was not his fault. The crystal he was allowing her to have was beyond generous. To give over such a powerful tool to a human would no doubt garner scrutiny from some circles but it was the best protection he could offer her. He'd already explained to her its purpose and yet she seemed not to understand. the crystal was not a magic lamp, it's power was limited and it would only respond to very specific requests and only if they were truly a need and not just a desire or a longing.

Furthermore, Jareth had good reason not to have her in the castle. For one he didn't want the responsibility and it wasn't as if there weren't any number of places she could seek aid and shelter in the Labyrinth. He also didn't have time, much perpetration involving the castle needed to be completed and the last thing he needed was a pie eyed human running about the castle in a constant state of wonderment. Yet if Joby had asked for asylum directly and specifically he might have had a harder time saying no.

"Hoggle, why don't you take a few moments and assist your new friend here. and please hurry. I cant tolerate anymore delays." Jareth tone was worn but firm.

Hoggle who had gotten to his feet by now looked from Jareth to Joby, looking like a man who was caught up in the middle of argument. Hoggle took Joby's hand and began to gently pull her towards the exit.

"Come on Joby, it's going to be OK. Let's step out into ta the hall for a second." Hoggle encouraged

Joby smiled at her companion. His sudden gentleness softened the sting of the king's dissmissal. "Thank you, Hoggle. I'll try not to keep you too long. I'm sorry about all of this trouble."

She straightened her shoulders in an effort to recoup some of her dignity. She knew she must have looked pitiful sitting there in a daze at the realization of her situation. With a good deal more grace, she bowed at the king again.

"Thank you for your time, Your Majesty." She tried to keep her tone even and respectful. It wasn't in her nature to be confrontational or pushy, and most definitely not in the presence of someone who could have her locked away. "I'll send your servant back in promptly. I apologize for interrupting your meeting."

With that, she slung her purse back over her shoulder, regarded the rest of the room with an apologetic bow of her head, and quietly but stiffly walked out the door.

She hated herself for her cowardice. She had the nastiest tendency to shrink before stronger personalities. She could have pleaded harder, insisted that he do more, reminded him that a human like herself had absolutely no business being in his kingdom to start with. But no, she did what she always had done.

I'm sorry. Ugh. She loathed those two words. Over the years they had become a default phrase that had been long void of its intrinsic meaning. She used it when her father raised his voice, when her boss teased her about forgetting to sweep the truck bed on mulch days, during a breakup after he told her a thousand "Its not you's." Anytime she sensed the slightest hint of disharmony, she was there, figuring out her part in it and fervently apologizing for mistakes that weren't even hers. It was an old, nasty habit she had developed under the roof of a woman who attributed her own misery to Joby's existence. After seven years in that nightmare, she would dive into bullets to maintain peace. Paired with her years of working in the service industry, and Joby made a lovely doormat.

She heard the door close behind her. She shook her thoughts out of her head and sat down against a wall. She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them.

You have nothing I want and I have nothing to offer you. Jareth's words clanked dully in her skull. How could he have nothing? He was the damn KING. Weren't humans generally a BAD thing to have in a magical realm? That's how most of the stories went, and the humans that were meant to be in a magical realm were welcomed with open arms and big feasts. She hardly got either reaction from the fearsome king of the goblins. Just a "sucks for you," "I'll see if I can find the lady that did this sometime in the future," and an "okay, you can go now."

She sighed. She figured the she had only been in the realm a few hours. The Millers would have called. Her boss Jerry too. Her folks were on vacation. She hoped that they hadn't been contacted. She would have hated to know she spoiled their much needed break.

She turned to the only person she felt had tried to help her.

"Well on the bright side, Hoggle, the king didn't get angry." She thrived on silver linings. She took Hoggle's hands and gave them a squeeze. "Regardless, I want to thank you. I know helping humans isn't part of your duties, and I know that you probably had plans to get far more accomplished today so I'd like to give you something.

She opened the smaller pocket of her purse and dug around. "A friend once told me some dwarves had a fondness for jewelry. Sadly, I hardly get to wear bracelets or rings in my line of work, but I have something else that's just as shiny. Ah. Here it is."

She presented him with a small, silver colored hair clip adorned with dozens of red plastic rhinestones. "Thank you for for getting me through the labyrinth in one piece and for getting me an audience with the king. Perhaps it was in vain, but I don't want such a splendid journey to be entirely fruitless."

She took out the orb again, her momentarily smiling face growing sour at the sight of it.

"Now, if you could show me how this thing works, I promise to leave you be for good. Well, okay maybe I can't promise that. I can't even get around this place without you. Real nice of your king in there to have drawn me a map."

The orb suddenly felt incredibly light. She curled her fingers and heard the crackling of paper. Looking down, Joby saw that she was holding a roll of old parchment. She blinked, head slowly tilting to the side as she opened it. The wording looked almost runic and were unreadable, but all the streets in the city were marked as well as the castle grounds. She lowered it, looking stunned for just a moment.

"Well...okay then. Now where do you suppose I should go first?"

Hoggle waited to comment until the were safely behind closed doors.

"Yeah well that be because he's too worried to get too upset. I aint seen Jareth use THAT much restraint in a long time back there and I don't like when he's so damn polite ta me." The dwarf shivered as if he was trying to shake off a chill. "He ain't a bad person really. though i wouldn't goes as far as calling him a friend. Frankly, he looked almost afraid ter take that crystal back from you. Like it would show him something he was afraid to see or sumethin. You know it works different for him then you. He actually gave yous the ability to call on him if yous need him. That orb be as much a way to summon him as it be a tool to give you what you want. In all my years I ain't ever seen him give one to anyone else sept one other person."

Hoggle sighed. "Look, I's got somthing fer you too. It aint going to be as useful to that orb but I don't want you going and getting yourself into trouble cause ya went somewhere without knowing. So here."

Hoggle reached to his many precious jewels that hung at his belt and picked from it a blocky looking compass and passed it to her. "OK. Take this. It'll help you get back through the maze. The Labyrinth tends to shift alot so even if you's know where your going it can be hard to get there. This compass follows the shifting patterns and will help you's get where you want to go as long as you know where your going. It'll also help you find peoples your looking for. You just got to be clear about it."

When Joby suddenly offered him a present the dwarf blushed a deep pink. "Guh ya don't have to go doing a nice thing like that. I'm just doing my job helping you along. It's part of what we Labyrinth knights do. But huh, since you're offering and all...I guess I could take it. O' friend of mine gave me something similar once. Plllaaastiiiic. Never seen a material like it."

Hoggle took the hair clip from her and examined it while Joby played with the orb.

"Jareth aint exactly the forthcoming type. He's got this thing about letting people figure stuff out for themselves. Some sort of personal philosophy he's stuck on. See, he believes in people and because he believes in people he almost outright refuses to help them unless he's bound to it by a bargain." Hoggle explained.

"but anyways I better get back in there..." Hoggle was interrupted by the orb flashes as a map appeared. "Well there's you go it seems like you know how to use it just fine."

"A quick word of warning before I's go. Whatever you do stay away from the arid flats, that be where all the junk piles start and avoid the enchanted forest too unless you want to find yourself in a different place all together." He warned her. "I's got to get back in there. I'll try to find you again when I'm through if you decide to go off on your own."

"Im sorry I can't helps you more, but this be bad timing for everyone." With that Hoggle dropped the hair clip into one of his pouches and prepared to go back into the throne room.

Hoggle seemed awfully nervous about the state of his king. Joby couldn't fathom what in the orb the man could possibly be afraid of. She turned back towards the door reevaluating her initial judgement. She should have known by now that characters were far more complex than what was written on the first page. She felt sort of touched by the fact that she had been one of only two people to be granted with such a powerful token, and it reassured her that perhaps things weren't entirely bleak.

"Oh I certainly hope I don't get myself into that big of a mess. I have all the help I need right here."

She took the compass, the needle shifted, unsure where to point to at the time. "Oh, this will be incredibly helpful."

She smiled at the bashful dwarf. "You've earned it." She noticed the little elastic band of beads encircling his wrist. It was a dated looking little piece, reminiscent of the eighties. Plastic. So at least one human has been here before. Wait. One of her favorite books included a scene in which the heroine presented her helper with that exact sort of bracelet. She stared at it for a moment, her brain struggling to connect impossible dots. She could hardly believe the notion when it crossed her mind, but she couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that she could be right.

"I'd love to hear about her sometime." she said distractedly.

She nodded at his next comment. She admired anyone who encouraged independence, but she wasn't so sure if an ever-changing labyrinth full of tricksters and traps was the wisest of places to begin cultivating that trait. For all of her shortcomings, Joby learned early on how to take care of herself. Of course her mother's neglect played a role, but it was the resulting need to feel useful and necessary among her new family and peers that really turned Joby into a reasonably capable adult.

"Well I've been doing things on my own for a little while now. Never had to navigate a new realm, but this map seems pretty clear. Oh, but that part just moved!"  
>She looked down at the compass. The needle moved too.<p>

"Wow. So I guess I'm set." She still felt a little uneasy about being left alone, but her new items provided some relief.

She had no plans to traverse a giant junkyard. The forest sounded interesting, but certainly not worth the trip if it meant getting even more lost.

"You've been a tremendous help already." she said. "I think we've kept your king waiting long enough. Tell him that I honestly do appreciate this gift. Us humans are a literal folk. If we aren't told things directly, a misunderstanding usually follows."

She got up and once again bowed to Hoggle. "Take care, Sir Knight. You serve your city well."

With that she turned and strode towards the door.

Nagol and Trizz followed the dwarf, eyeing the pouch that contained his new treasure.

"She didn't give us any presents." Nagol griped.

"Stupid human" pouted Trizz.


	4. Of Meetings and Best Laid Plans

When Hoggle tentatively stepped back into the hall he discovered that other members of the Advising Council had joined Jareth. One such person was a beak-nosed goblin by the name of Fidgit who had once openly criticized Sarah Williams when she'd activated the goblin's magic. _"Would you listen to that rubbish?! It doesn't even begin with I wish! I wish the goblins would come and take my brother away right now! That's not so hard, now is it?!"_ Fidget was one of Jareth more intelligent and deliberate goblins. Well known for his sharp opinions and cutting impatience. Although technically a Labyrinth Knight Fidget had been demoted in rank due to his conduct during the battle in the Goblin City, but had retained his advising position because he was a goblin and it had been a debatable conflict of interest not to fight on Jareth's side. Didymus had also just arrived by way of some back entrance near his post overlooking the Bog of Enternal Stench and had taken it upon himself to escort the aged Wiseman who looked as if he was being guided in his sleep by the sprightly Fox.

The only one left who wasn't there was Agnes the Junk Lady, though just because she wasn't there didn't mean she didn't know exactly what was going on at any given time. No doubt she would be late if she arrived at all.

Jareth indicated to Hoggle to hurry up and sit down so he could get on with their business.

"Right lets get on with this. I suppose your all wondering why I've called you all here and I'm sure rumors have already begun to swirl. Well, allow me to clarify." Out of nowhere Jareth produced the oversized envelop Mim had presented to him and threw it into into the center of the table with a thwack that caused almost everyone to jump in their seats.

"In their infinite wisdom in two weeks time the High Council Plans to unload upon us. I've just been told, not asked, _TOLD_ that we are to host the High Council's Centennial Ball. In two weeks time the entire kingdom is going to be crawling with anyone who is anyone from the high corners of the blasted Underground. Now I don't think I need to remind any of you why that might be a little bit of a problem. I don't believe for one second this is a courteous expression of the High Councils Esteem for us. Certainly as a neutral sovereignty the kingdom had won few friends in recent memory and I will not have the security of everything we have established here compromised. That said I cannot defy the High Council in this matter therefore we must formulate a strategy in addressing the matter. I am asking for your advisement and council." Jareth informed them all seriously as he leaned over the table and griped its edge.

Everyone only looked at each other, all stunned and equally concerned. Finally, Sir Didymus got up the gumption to pose a question. "But...My Lord? Why now? Why here? Doths they Majesty really believe tat the High Council wishes thee ill?"

Jareth smiled mirthlessly. "With out a doubt, Sir Knight."

"Well don't the Goblin Kingdom have any friends?" Hoggle interjected with unusual confidence he reserved for when he felt indignant. "Gwah, I mean can't we control whose coming to this thing?"

"The dwarf makes a fair point, we may not be able to exclude certain parties from attendance but we can certainly stack the deck to our favor. Who do you know on the High Council we can count on?" The White Huntress inquired waving a little at the drawf in acknowledgement.

"I may have one or two favorable friends left among the Empyream and, Meriel, the people of the Enchanted Forest will follow your lead. The only real good ally I can think of that holds a direct seat at the High Council's table is Scheherazade, Queen of the Forgotten dessert. she's fair and discerning at the very least and will remain impartial. As for the kingdom of Astraea they've been silent for some decades. Hoggle, do you think the far off Dwarven clans to the North and East would even respond to us? Goblins are not their favorite beings but they may be tempted if we offer them access to a few of our lesser treasuries."

"guh, I dunno. I suppose it wouldn't hurt teh try, but just remember if they get a better offer from someone else they not think twice about turning on you." Hoggle advised shrewdly.

"Sir Didymus, what about the intellectual animals and the retired knights?" Jareth inquired turning his attention to the fox.

"Well, I see no reason why they wouldn't want to come to the party, your Majesty. But it might be fair hard to track many of them down. I could send out word but it may take a good amount of time." Didymus offered.

"Do it Sir Knight. We'll hope for the best." Jareth agreed. "I want all the oubliettes temporary sealed as well as all entrances in and out of the castle save the main ones. The maze is to be put on high alert but there is to be no interference unless its a matter of state or on my orders. The castle goblins will be enchanted to take a more pleasing form but the city and maze goblins are to remain as they are and I want everyone on their best behavior No doubt invitations will also be sent out to the Earthlong and Silent Ones. I'm sure they will be too busy distrusting each other to bother with meddling with me. I have good faith that some of the lesser Green Children will also be willing to provide entertainment. The Arid Flats are to be marked as off limits to everyone. Are we agreed?"

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Agnes who of course was a Junk Person and not there to voice her opinion.

"I want the agreement of everyone, that includes you Agnes. You might as well come out from behind that curtain your ease dropping behind. I'm entrusting you to keep your people in line. The last thing I need is some royal going and losing all of their memories." Jareth muttered referring to a hidden area near his throne behind him.

"Dwah, his Gobliness ruins all of Agnes's fun!" A loud clacking sound could be heard as Agnes tried to turn around and pull back the curtain. Her large shell like mass of junk bashing into either side of the wall she'd been hiding as well as one or too ease dropping goblins. "Ow! My back! Well? Get out of my darned way! Don't sass!"

Finally the goblin spy emerged pretending to move much slower than she was actually capable of to give the illusion of age and fragility.

"Glad you decided to join us, Agnes. Do I have your people's word?" Jareth pressed.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your pretty pants on. We promise not ta interfere. At least not unless someone starts something first. So you keep them royals out of our hair and everything should be fine." The junk woman muttered.

"Fine. Then the invitation go out now. The rest of you know what to do. I want progress reports as soon as they become available." Jareth ordered. "You're all dismissed, and thank you."

Satisfied everyone began to shuffle in their seats. Until Hoggle cleared his throat. "Huh, Jareth..."

"Huh, God. If I must..." Jareth looked annoyed. "As one final remark there is a human woman that appeared in the Labyrinth by the name of Joby. Clearly I did not bring her her so her protection and security falls under the jurisdiction of the Labyrinth Knight so long as she is roaming about the kingdom. Please assist her at your own discretion. That's all I have to say. You may all go now."

Jareth pressed his fist to his heart and bowed graciously to the lot of them and waited patiently for all of them to shuffle out. Meriel rose graciously from her chair to stand discreetly near him. "I notice, you failed to mention your own family on the list. They are part of the Royal Court. Am I to take it you don't intend to invite them?"

"Lord, yes. My family is the last people I want at this event and don't you dare send word to them either. Queen Mad is up to something. If things do go badly I'm going to need a hidden ace or two in my hand."

"Yes. A convenient excuse, I suppose." Meriel observed obscurely. "Well at any rate this business should prove to be interesting."

As it happened, Jareth and his people weren't the only ones strategical about the upcoming ball and all its intrigues.

In a far of kingdom known as Astraea where the unicorns still roamed, the present leaders of the kingdom were due to become aware of the ball and their invitation to attend the event in the goblin kingdom.

"Yes, yes I'm coming," muttered an irritable Marten Gwyndion into one of his gold cuffs that had began to glow in a bright light. He had nearly finished dressing and was throwing on a loose, collared black tunic when he received his summons. Quickly, he cupped some cold water from a basin by his wardrobe and splashed it on his face. He ran his hands through lengthy coal black hair and tucked his mother's ring that hung from a black cord under his collar. He never cared for mornings, but he was always expected to be one of the first out of bed to prepare the Prince for his daily duties. Stifling a yawn, he left the safe confides of his bedroom in a brisk walk. His older brother hated to be kept waiting.

He had long grown accustomed to the servants diverting their gaze and distancing themselves from his path, but many still made the effort to address him with some respect. Long before his exile, rumors spread about Lili's youngest son.  
>"He's a bad seed, I tell you." He once overheard a court member say when he was a child.<br>"Mark my words, he'll be nothing but trouble and misery for this kingdom," another had said  
>"He is Darkness reborn" the cook theorized.<p>

Marten would grow to fulfill some of the kingdom's expectations, earning a reputation of being a menace, a deviant, and a selfish addict who nearly threw Astraea into yet another state of turmoil due to his actions. Life wasn't easy being the child who carried the brunt of his mother's curse. When Lili allowed the influence of the Lord Darkness to enter into her pure heart, it became divided, possessing equal amounts of both energies. Her offspring weren't so evenly split. The eldest, Dedric, came to the world like like a breath of the eternal spring the kingdom dwelled in and smiled happily just hours after his arrival. He radiated a sort of purity that caused servants and citizens alike to look upon him like a child messiah. Marten's birth on the other hand carried with it a cold reminder that the curse still possessed a firm hold over Astraea. He certainly didn't look evil, but he carried with him a cold, heavy aura that induced a sense of dread to anyone around him.

Growing up, he endured a parade of tutors and nursemaids, most of whom struggled to treat him with the same warmth and affection as Dedric. Other children avoided him altogether, too afraid to even pick on him. His brother never seemed affected by his presence, and generally treated with kindness and fairness though he was often bossy and used his position as future king to call the shots during playtime. However, he couldn't resist the attention and adoration of his other peers, and soon left Marten to his own devices.

As teen, he became fed up with the sympathetic gestures of his parents. His brother had long sided with his friends and often reminded Marten of the terrible thing he had inside him. He developed in interest in the magical sciences, finding black magic in particular to be the most gratifying. With little effort, he could bring life to inanimate objects, he could manipulate the elements and bend them to his power. At last he felt a sense of control, a reason to take pride in himself in his brother's shadow. Dedicating years of study to his art, he grew more powerful, as did the Darkness in his heart. His depression, anger, and sense of isolation deepened and he resented his home for rejecting him. He found a way out, a way to pierce the veil between the Underground and Aboveground. On the other side, he found a marvelous world with a tremendous population of rejected souls...and they welcomed him into their company with open arms. For the first time in his life, Marten felt like he belonged. He ran wild in a bustling human city of tall gray towers, thick black smoke and vices to ease every pain he suffered and women who found him to be a handsome bedmate.

He jumped between worlds as often as he could get away with, but he never learned to seal the portal behind him. An unknowing human would be crossing through an alley on a winter's night and find themselves in a blossoming warm forest bathing in sunshine. A gnome would be digging for truffles and cross over onto hard, black pavement, standing face to face with a starved, feral stray dog. By then, Marten's mind was clouded by a variety of substances. He wasn't aware of the mayhem he had left behind.

Even after the courts found him out and put him on his first trial, he went back. He couldn't stand returning to the faces that now glowered in their confirmation that their young prince did the Darkness' bidding. He fled back to the Aboveground swearing never to return. He found a human woman who shared her ramshackle trailer outside of her city. Together, they spun deeper into their addictions hiding away in abandoned warehouses and buildings, lounging in their mindless stupors.

At last, he was found by the imperial guard that had braved the crossing to bring him home. In his absence, a unicorn foal, the purest of creatures that helped anchor the light to Astrea, had wandered through his portal and was nearly lost to the Aboveground. This was the worst crime he could commit and finally had to pay his dues in full. Mab sentenced him to exile, stripping him of all titles, revoking all of his magical ability, and putting him under Dedric's watch. Outside of formal affairs where he still acted as a sort of figurehead, he was sentenced to stay inside the castle indefinitely.

After suffering months of withdrawal, he discovered that he made another mistake, a mistake that would finally wake him up to the true impact of all his meddling.

Lilian

That's what he called her. Near the end of his trials he had been informed that he had conceived a child with his human partner. He knew what she was like. He knew what kind of home the girl would grow up in. At first he begged, pleaded with the high court to steal the girl away and bring her to him. They denied his request, citing the fact that she carried the curse as we'll and that there was already too much darkness in Astraea.

"Besides," his brother said "you certainly don't have the best track record for responsibility and I have far too much on my plate dealing with your disasters to look over your illegitimate spawn as well."

Reluctantly, he agreed and prayed that the woman would do good with the child. He was never told her name, never saw her face, but finally Marten Gwyndion knew pure, unconditional love and took on his punishments without resistance. He became a servant to his brother and put his whole existence in his hands. After all, what better way to make up for his shortcomings, than to serve the Prince of the Light himself? He was given gold cuffs, shackles tied to a ring his brother wore that would glow anytime he required his assistance.

Still, Marten couldn't resist working one more bit of magic. After seven years of secrecy and asking for help from some unsavory characters, he opened a window into his daughters world. Helplessly, he watched tears stream down his child's face as her mother unleashed an avalanche of hateful words, words he had heard people say about himself in secret whispers, but never in ear-splitting screams. In a panic, he searched his kingdom and beyond for help. On a stroke of luck, the Goblin King paid his city a visit. He had heard about how he traveled to the Above Ground and stole a child. He promised Jareth anything and everything if he would just take his daughter someplace safe. The deal was struck and Jareth delivered as promised. A few years later, he managed to peek through one more time. At ten years old, his black-haired girl sat snugly in between a pleasant middle aged couple. The woman was reading, exaggerating her face and voice and making her laugh. The man put an arm around her, and Marten felt a pang in his heart. A least she was safe, safe and so very happy.

His brother found out, jailing his helpers and installing around the clock watchers to make sure he never used magic again.

"Put her far from your mind," his brother said "you're nothing to her and she's perfectly happy with her human parents. Let her live her life."

Since that day, his life had become a regular routine of service to Dedric and he was never out of his sights for long. Dedric liked him close, even when meeting with high officials, Marten stood behind him like some silent, shameful child. Occasionally, he got to enjoy some peace from his brother's presence at formal parties where he was too busy striking trade deals and alliances with other rulers to be bothered.

Today wasn't any different than the others before. He was to directly go to his brother's bed chamber and prepare him for the day. He walked down the long hallway with its elegant vaulted ceilings and gigantic windows overlooking the sunrise as it peeked over the distant mountains. He didn't bother to knock when he approached his brother's door.

Dedric was still in his dressing gown when he heard his door creak open.

"Marten, I have some news" he said without turning around. He knew whenever his brother walked into a room; the air always felt chillier. "The High Court has just announced where they will be holding their centennial ball."

"Oh?" Marten replied. "By the sound of it, they didn't accept your application for it to be held here."

Dedric shook his head, frowning as he finally turned. "Unfortunately not. Mab seems particularly adamant about the Goblin City hosting the festivities." He knew that would get his brother's attention.

"No kidding. My, that ought to prove to be...well interesting to say the least."

"Ugh, it's going to be a disaster if you ask me."

Not that Dedric thought ill of the city or its king, he actually didn't think much about the place at all. At his core, he fancied himself a businessman of sorts wheeling and dealing on behalf of his kingdom. He knew how to positively charm leaders and push trade agreements in his favor. He thrived in his position, managing to shield much of his country's infighting from other nations. Astraea's prime export was its bountiful crops, boasting the widest variety of produce in the Underground. His kingdom was also envied for its natural beauty, the vast wilderness around the city forever bloomed in endless spring, not counting the winter that his mother first unleashed the dreaded curse.

He saw the Goblin City as a quirky little place, an ancient husk of a city populated by untold numbers of unpleasant creatures and one lonely man. It possessed no exports (unless someone ever needed sand, hedge bushes or garbage), Jareth never seemed to bother too much in maintaining foreign relations with his neighbors, and the city itself was just...well, dull. Sure it was a special place in its own way, much like a skeleton of a man still walking around powered by his own refusal to die. Dedric just didn't see anything beneficial in conducting business with the place. He would have preferred to skip the event altogether, but he knew his attendance was not optional and would reflect poorly upon him among the Underground.

"And on top of that," he said "we only have two weeks to prepare. I'll be needing you to compile a list of anyone outside of the High Court who will be expected to attend."

Marten nodded as he opened the wardrobe and laid out the day's clothing. Dedric moved to the mirror as his brother began dressing him.

Like his brother, Dedric inherited their father's black hair, but his lay in tousled curls like their mother. He also had Jack's piercing blue eyes that could disarm even the most rigid of maidens. He was just a bit taller than Marten, but that could have been in the way he carried himself: straight back and chin tilted high. Marten tended to slouch, eyes watching the floor. He pitied the man sometimes. He was born with far more Darkness in his heart and thus became attracted to its power. Dedric really tried to lend a hand growing up offering companionship and tutoring him when his teachers tucked tail and ran. However, he was five years older and thus inevitably joined the ranks of his fellow noble peers who didn't care for the younger prince's company.

So whenever Marten first started causing issues some thirty odd years ago, Dedric felt partially responsible. He knew his brother possessed Darkness inside him, but he didn't do enough to help keep it under control. Now, after having to ask Mab for permission to wipe the memories of half a dozen humans that had wandered into his forest from the Above Ground, after having to sneak a twenty man search unit into the Above Ground to frantically search for a lost unicorn foal, after having to deal with the humiliation of the court accusing him of hiding the truth of his brother having a love child with an Above Ground human, after an untold number of trials, he felt that he had Marten properly supervised. For fifteen years, he had not practiced any magic. Dedric knew about the first time he had opened a window. He had peeked through his bedroom door and decided his rule breaking slide. Seeing his poor Lilian suffer her terrible fate was punishment enough. During the Goblin King's still too recent visit, a servant told him that she had overheard Marten strike up some bargain with him in order to have the child taken someplace else. Once again he kept silent. After all, he knew she was being abused and she was still his niece; he wasn't heartless. But after that, Dedric watched him, keeping tabs on all of his known contacts for magical ingredients. Sure enough, he caught his brother red handed a few years later checking up on his daughter again.

"Look at her, she is perfectly fine, happy, and heathy" he had told him. "She has a father, a mother; you can let her go. Now I'm reporting this violation of your exile to the High Court."

Over the years, Dedric would glance into his niece's life. He watched her grow and made sure no one from the Underground brought her to his kingdom. She may have looked kind in her world, but he feared what Darkness she had inside her. Besides, he had plans to produce an heir himself, though he knew his time was starting to tick away. A wife was hard to find when all the women around him were so star struck, they forgot to behave like normal persons.

"When will you be needing that list" Marten asked as he finished his task.

"As soon as you can" said Dedric "I have come up with a few trade routes I'd like to discuss with some neighbors to the North and East."

One thing was for certain, no matter how droll of a party he had to endure, he wouldn't be leaving empty handed.


	5. Joby Meets New Friends

Meanwhile, Joby found herself outside of the castle gates, eyes darting between Hoggle's compass to the map.

Hmmm. Let's see, she thought taking a moment to focus her thoughts I'd love to find someplace quiet, where I can just relax and pull myself together. She felt her stomach rumble. Oh, some food would be great too. The needle turned sharply and she took her first independent steps into the hedge maze.

She walked the path in the same manner that the dwarf told her, a steady, unstopping gait. However she indulged in sightseeing. She watched the flight path of some remarkable golden colored bird with long, elegant tail feathers that danced in the wind like kite tails. She greeted a short, squat goblin with enormous green eyes. It returned the gesture with a tremendous passing of gas and seemed perplexed with Joby's ensuing laughter. She slowed her pace as the compass steered her through several abrupt turns. Green bushes gave way to brick walls. Another corner and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she came face to face with a mossy patch covered in eyes. They extended outwards and followed her until she rounded a corner and hit what looked to be a dead end. Before her stood a marble wall carved to look like the folds of a pair of curtains. She was at a loss as to what to do next.

"You certain this is right?" she asked the compass. The needle didn't move. She studied the wall for a second before reaching out towards it. The wall gave way to her touch swaying as if it were real fabric. She grasped the curtain and pulled it aside.

Her face lit up and she knew she had reached her destination.

"This is just... perfect!"

She nearly skipped into one of the most charming orchards she had ever seen. Neatly manicured trees stood in multiple rows bearing several kinds of red, yellow, and plum-colored fruits. Rose bushes lined the walls, and at the center stood a statue of a woman smiling pleasantly at her garden. A small water fountain trickled from the far wall next to which sat a stone bench. She walked towards it and put down everything but the map which she carefully folded and slid into her back pocket. She approached a tree bearing fat, golden apples. She picked one, picking off some of the skin with a thumbnail. She held it close to her face and inhaled deeply. Its rich sweetness made her stomach rumble more. She knew it was potentially risky, but she took a small bite. The flavor coated her mouth with a sweetness that made her think of honeysuckle sap. She finished it with relish, leaving the core by the roots. It was then that Joby noticed something unusual about the soil. She scooped some into her hand. It was dry, too dry and very sandy. She didn't see any organic material or anything else that would provide nutrients to the trees.

"Impossible..."

She could accept crystal balls that transported its user to a new world, a winged goblin that defied the laws of flight, and a labyrinth that moved with a mind of its own, but she struggled to wrap her head around the notion of bountiful orchards thriving in barren land.

"Now this is just a miracle."

She finally took a seat on the bench rinsing her hands in the water. She leaned against the wall and sighed. She let her state of amazement dissolve as she thought about her situation. A weight had settled into her stomach since she heard the news.

On the plus side, there's no neater place to be so helplessly stuck in. The thought was hardly reassuring.

"I...I don't know anything about miracles. But...Nothing is impossible here...Or, at least, I don't really see how anything could be impossible in a place like this. I don't really know, I suppose." Someone muttered from the other side of a short green hedge that was on the other side of the garden.

the man speaking sounded lost and somewhat unsure but well meaning as he stammered through his train of thought with only the back of his head showing over the hedge and what appeared to be a soft pink frilly looking parasol hovering over the man's head angled against the sun.

"I'd be careful what I eat here. In this specific place. I can't say for sure but now and again I see creatures forget themselves and nibble a bit here or there. It never seems to work well for them after that. Practically everything in the labyrinth seems saturated in magic. I mean...Dont take my word for it or anything. you probably ate a safe one, though I can't be certain on the subject." The man went on in a rambling manner, his voice sounded English but more warbled in tone. Like the man suffered from a mild knid of fluttering anxiety that he was trying to minimize if not entirely conceal.

The voice jerked Joby back into reality. It sounded male, speaking a dialogue reminiscent of Wonderland. She carefully peered across the garden until she caught sight of the parasol. She stood and took a few slow steps in his direction. She was about to call out to him, but he continued.

"Well I certainly hope I ate a safe one," she responded. Suddenly, she became hyper aware of her body. "How long have you been standing there...and what do you mean it never seems to work out for the animals?" The man's voice was distinctly English like the King's; perhaps they were related. She walked closer. He sounded sort of peculiar, like he was uneasy.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

She now stood on the other side of the hedge. On tiptoe, she could peek at the stranger from over the top of it. All she could see was the little pink umbrella and a glint of sandy hair.

"The sun. It bothers me. There's not often alot of shade among the maze. And I'm frightfully afraid to go near the forest. I like sitting here though. Its pretty at least, wouldn't you agree?" The man didn't even try to look at Joby he just looked ahead of him or at the ground with one knee curled against his chest as if he was cold and the other curled around his bent leg as if he was trying tuck as much of himself as possible under the very limited shade of the pink parasol.

The man's outfit was simple and bland. He wore black trousers and a small black vest over a course textured but typical white shirt with large billowed sleeves and a worn white cravat at his throat that had seen better days but looked quite clean. The man's face was long and hollow but more common than aristocratic. and his eyes were dull and wet looking like polished blue stones submerged in water. The man was tall. About 6', taller than the Goblin King by at least a nose and forehead. And he was thin and gangling of limb with one hand holding the parasol and the other arm resting limp palm up at his side as if he had not the energy or the inclination to be master of it.

"Don't worry. Nothing's died that I'm aware of...But you know sometime a creature will change color, or go seemingly mad, or simple develop some kind of strange affliction that I'm sure must entirely upturn the rest of its day. Nothing too serious, I imagine. There's certainly worse things that can happen to you in this place. I do try to stay put whenever possible. But the maze...It shifts. And sometimes I just cant help but wander away when I see something new or interesting. And then poof, I'm lost again."

"Oh, I think its one of the most marvelous places I've ever seen," Joby said. "I quite like the sun myself...we get far too little of it back home." The man behaved as if he had been shaken by something. She wondered what he had seen wandering around the labyrinth. "I just got here not too long ago, I'd like to get back home, I'm sure I'm already in a world of trouble at work, but the King says he can't do anything about it right now."

She still felt nervous about the possibility of have eaten a troublesome piece of fruit. "Well my day has been pretty upturned already...still, I'd really like to not turn blue or lose my mind for the rest of it."

She wanted to get to him somehow, but she wasn't certain which turns would lead her there. She remembered what she had been told about the compass and ran to fetch it along with the rest of her things.

"Well, just to be safe, would you mind hanging around a bit...make sure I don't start seeing things that aren't there or start to say funny things?"

His clothes intrigued her. The men here certainly had a real old fashioned sense of style. Even from where she stood, the man looked remarkably human. The notion that there had been others before her had never occurred to Joby.

"You say you're lost? How long have you been here?"

"Not quite forever, I think. Its hard to gauge. Time here in this maze moves strangely and...sometimes, I think, not at all. I'm not sure what that might imply exactly. But I'm sure it implies something important. All I remember is that I was looking for something. Something that escapes me just now. I get flutters sometimes, but for the most part much of it's gone. Fluttering towards me one moment and away and out of sight the next." The man said.

When Joby inquired if he would be so kind as to keep her company for awhile, the scarecrow of a man seemed to brighten a little at the idea of some mutual company and did actually stand up to face her.

"Dunne Perchete. At your service, Madam." The man bowed deeply at the waist in a most well meaning manner. "You look very nice. I take it your not from around these parts. With the exception of people coming out of the forests I don't recall seeing many people such as yourself around here. Perhaps we might become friends."

She could still hear him over the hedges as she watched the needle of the compass lead her to where he was. He spoke softly, distantly as if he kept his thoughts someplace else.

"What a shame you've forgotten what it was...I think I have something that would help, but it only seems to work if you're very exact about what you're looking for." She felt a touch a concern for the stranger and still just a little bit of fear for her own self. Something inside the labyrith seemed to have caused him to lose some of his mind and she didn't want to suffer the same fate. He mentioned the nature of time, an element of magical worlds that she had nearly forgotten about. Didn't Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy spend an entire lifetime in Narnia before returning home as children who had only been gone for a few odd minutes? This notion brought a tremendous amount of relief to Joby's worried mind. Yeah, maybe things kinda work like that here. I could be stuck here for months and still make it to the Millers on time. She strode with a little more pep as she rounded the corner, finally coming face to face with the stranger.

She reached out a hand for him to shake, and immediately tried to make it look as if she were grasping for an invisible skirt to fan out as she curtsied. She almost forgot about the more old fashioned form of greeting. She still beamed despite her embarrassment.

"Joby Jones. Pleasure to meet you."

She became aware of her clothing once again, and tried to brush away some nonexistent dirt from her cutoffs. "Well thank you, ever since I got here, I've felt pretty under dressed. I've noticed that so many people here, with the exception of goblins, have a wonderful sense of style."

She nodded. "You're correct. I'm from a city called Boston, but I think I may have heard some of the goblins call it something else...that I was from a place that was above somewhere I think."

She studied him. He didn't appear to be much older than her, and outwardly he looked entirely human. Perhaps the Goblin City possessed more humans than she had thought. Maybe that was why her arrival didn't come as any shock to them. Did humans live in this world too?

"I'd much prefer being lost with a friend than being lost all alone. I've run into some folks that have certainly been of help, but haven't been particularly welcoming or friendly."

It was really all she wanted to hear ever since her arrival. She wanted someone, anyone to recognize that her presence in that world was at least unusual and she had hoped to find herself a kindly, quirky partner (perhaps those were selfish, self-centered thoughts, but she had been fed on a feast of fairy tales that had told her that humans in a magical world were special). At last things were starting to work out according to the laws of the fictional stories she had read.

"Perhaps we could even help each other. I'm sure you know the way around this place better than me. I have this map-"

She pulled it from her back pocket and unfolded it. She didn't see the harm in simply showing Dunne a map. How would he know of its true nature anyway? As long as it was still in her hands, she felt perfectly at ease.

"-but its very different from the ones I'm used to. Things shift and relocate, and I can't read the language that's written on it. I'm really just looking for a place where I can stay. You know, rest my head, eat a safe meal. I'm not certain how long I'm going to be here."

"I'm not much good with maps, at least, I don't think I am. But I do know a place you might be able to stay if you can get us there. Its a place in the Goblin City. A young woman by the name of Magdalene. She's a blackmith, I think. Human as well. I'm willing to bet she'd be willing to put you up for a while. She's always been willing to help me when I've come across her." Dunne offered.

This seemed like a logical plan and with Joby's helpful objects as their guides it was hard to work their way back into the goblin city and to Magdalene's specific hovel.

It was indeed a blackmith's hut and, seeing that it belonged to a human and not a goblin, was quite a bit bigger than many of the other buildings around it.

Mag was outside working in the back when she saw Dunne approach her work area.

Mag looked young, parhaps just seventeen but certianly no older than twenty. She was plain and dressed as a typical peasant. When she saw Dunne a grave kind of relief overtook her expression as she put down the sword she was working on and waited for them to approach.

"Dunne, you found your way back. I'm glad to see your still alive. Who is your companion?" Mag turned her attention to Joby.

"Another human? I didn't think many of us would exist outside of our world. Are there others?"

Along with her curiosity, Joby felt a little nervous. How did other people get here? How many have journeyed back home? How many were still trapped like her? Was she fated to spend her life separate and unreachable to her family and friends?

"Oh, I really don't want to trouble her. I can't pay, but I can offer my services to help around her home. I'm an expert gardener and I'm a pretty good cook, at least I think I am."

She agreed, and after a lengthy, but pleasant walk, they found themselves standing before Magdalene's hut. Joby gazed at some of the glittering pieces of armor sitting finished on the shelves as well as some of the beautifully-crafted blades displayed on the countertops. She smiled and waved at the young girl as they approached. Clearly she knew Dunne and looked delighted to see him. She glanced at Dunne when Mag said "alive." What did she mean by that? What kind of messes had the man run into?

"Hi, I'm Joby. You make some beautiful weapons and armor. I came across Dunne while wandering the hedge maze."

She turned the compass over in her anxious hands.

"I'm not from around here you see. A woman I met in my world sent me here without giving me any notice as to what was going to happen. Now the king of this place has said he can't help me get back home unless she shows up. I don't know when that will be, but now I'm stuck here. Dunne said you might be able to help. Oh, I really hate to intrude like this, but I don't know what else to do. I could really use a place to stay. I don't know if I have anything of value to you in my purse. I'm afraid I didn't anticipate this surprise journey. But I can work. I know how to care for nearly any plant you can think of and I can cook too. I can also help you around your smith. I'm strong for my size and can haul firewood for your forge or bring you ingot bricks."

She was rambling again. Ever since childhood, she never liked asking help from strangers. Thanks to some of her mother's more unsavory methods of acquiring drug money, Joby still felt a twinge of guilt whenever she asked for a favor, something about the act itself made her feel like a liar, a dishonest con artist.

"I only need a couple of days to figure my way around this place and maybe get my hands on a few necessities."

Her chest felt uncomfortably tight. She looked up at the younger girl who still stood several inches above her. She didn't know what she would do if she were denied. Then again, she had slept on the streets before.

"You're world is not unknown to me. Although I can't claim to have seen it for myself. The woman who probably brought you here was Mim. I'm afraid she's a better trouble maker than she is a sorceress. At least so far as those gifted in magic go around here. I have no doubt she will be back in the Goblin City soon enough, you can probably speak to her in a few days. Since Jareth didn't bring you here, I'm happy to assist you." Magdalene agreed.

"My name is Mag. Come on. I'll get Dunne something to eat and find you both a place to sleep. By the way. Thank you for bringing him back to me." The blacksmiths tone had a measured levity to it that suggested she half expected never to see the the man again.

Magdalene brought them both into her house and put some cold stew over the fire for Dunne, quietly instructing him to sit down near the fire until it was ready. The man seemed to obey like an absentminded though obedient child and went on to sit and stare quietly into the flames with his pink parasol neatly closed and laying beside him seemingly out of place with it's candy pink coloring and frill.

"You can sleep up in the loft. Just there. Your botany interests and abilities will serve you in the Labyrinth. Somewhere around here I have some books on the subject. If you end up staying for a long period of time, I might suggest you consider traveling to other parts of the underground where there are larger human populations. The Labyrinth itself doesn't have many human people in it. The few of us that are were generally born here. Contrary to popular belief very few end up in the Labyrinth by magic or chance. Other than you, in the forty years I've seen people come and go here Sarah was the only one to challenge the great maze itself." Magdalene remarked.

"Yes! Mim was the one who brought me here. You really think she'll show up in the near future?"

A flood of relief overcame her as Mag invited her into her home.

"Oh thank you," she said earnestIy. "I promise to earn my keep in any way I can."

As the three stepped inside, Joby traced a finger fondly over a thick log railing. The interior was dimly lit with rays peeking through the windows and candles flickering on the tabletops and banisters. It was everything she imagined a blacksmith's hut would be and she gazed around delightedly. Her eyes lingered over Dunne's silhouette as he stood in front of the fire."

"What's his story?" Asked Joby "Your friend...well it's like he's here and isn't here you know? And the way you looked at him when we arrived...is he alright?"

She clasped her hands at the sight of her simple bedroom. The bed was draped in some kind of thick, sturdy fabric layered over with some kind of hide. She had a simple bench and table upon which sat a bowl and pitcher. Her singular window faced the rear of the home towards the city. It was really more than she could have asked for.

"This is just splendid. You say you have botany books? I'd love to look through them. The way some of the plants grow here is fascinating."

She wondered just how vast this world truly was. Did Mag call it the Underground? Perhaps under different circumstances she would venture out into Faerie's unknown, but she had been advised not to wander too far. It defied her previous assumptions, but Joby smiled at the concept of humans growing up in such a fantastic realm, so far away from the ugly blackness that seemed to permeate the undercurrent of her own society.

Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of a name.

"Sarah" she repeated blank faced and blinking. The world around her slowed into stillness. Somewhere in the back of her mind, pieces began to fall into place. With hardly a thought, she pulled the little red book from her pocket. A thumb caressed the fading gold letters on the cover.

"Sarah Williams."

It wasn't a question. Suddenly, Joby's presence in the Underground didn't feel so coincidental. But...surely Mim wouldn't have known of her relationship to the writer and business owner. She could feel her muscles grow tense. Despite her roller coaster childhood, she possessed an unshakeable faith in fate. She had a sixth sense of sorts, a stirring that could be felt through her whole being when she stood on the threshold of some significant turn in her life. Previous to that moment, Joby had only felt that stirring just a few times before. She didn't what the Labyrinth had in store for her, but for the first time since her arrival, she somehow knew she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

A laugh pierced through the silence and soon Joby found herself doubled over, bracing herself against the wall with one hand as she fought a tirade of giggles.

"Sarah Williams, wow. Wow wow wow. Oh Im sorry. I'm not losing it, I swear. I just forgot how funny life can be sometimes."

When Joby almost fell down laughing Mag politely waited for her to regain her composure before explaining further. She hoped the girl hadn't gone daft. That sometimes happened to people upon arriving in the Labyrinth.

"I take it Sarah is somewhat of a legend in your world as well. Interesting. As for Dunne, he's forgotten himself. I don't know much about his origins but I know he was born in the underground and has since lost his memories to the maze. I also suspect he's not all together human. If he was he'd probably be dead by now. Dunne is much like a child in the sense that he relies heavy on child like fear and curiosity to help him get by. Most of the time when he wanders off into the maze he won't eat or drink anything. He's too afraid too usually. So you can imagine why I worry about him when he disappears for weeks at a time." Mag explained.

"There's a ball coming up soon. Mim won't miss out on such an event. She's terribly vain and brown nosing. And there will be many important people present that she'll want to rub elbows with." You'll be able to talk to here for sure. What did Jareth say when you mentioned how you came to be here? I assume you sought an audience with him." Mag inquired.

"Sarah's a legend here?! Oh man, I think she's neglected to tell me a few things. No, where I'm from she's pretty normal. Husband. Kids. Dog. She runs a shop and she's an incredible writer. Kind of a fan of hers actually as well as her personal landscaper." She couldn't mask her pride. "You said in your FORTY years here, you've only seen two of us get here by magic? Gracious, you look younger than me and I'm twenty-five."  
>She was adjusting to the parade of miracles. She had always wondered how people in stories ever ceased from being in awe of the magic around them. Now she knew that it was because they were so numerous, the sense of amazement was sure to fizzle out eventually. The slower aging process wasn't much of a shock to her anyway in light of all that she had seen.<p>

She gazed down at her new friend from the railing. "Certainly a lot to worry about. Wish there was a way I could help him. I'll certainly help keep an eye on

She wondered what sort of things the Labyrinth held that could incite such fear, but she let the question go.

"A ball? How on earth does this place manage to both entirely obliterate and then fully manifest all my storybook dreams at once?"

She struggled to follow. "Wait. Are you saying I could talk to Mim at this ball? You do mean ball as in a bunch of pedigree hoity-toities dressed impeccably, dancing well rehearsed dances and discussing politics over flutes of champagne? Didn't get around to packing a ballgown this morning and I don't think tie-dye fits under the banner of formal wear. Besides, I just don't have any business lurking around a place like that. I'm sure I reek of Outsider.

Joby nodded, remembering her feeling of helplessness and the sting of his dismissal.

"He said that there really wasn't much he could do. He said I had to wait for Mim to show up at his kingdom again."

She could see the reflection of firelight dance from the copper pans, and she conjured up images of swirling, weightless fabrics similar to what had adorned the black eyed woman who had accompanied Jareth, she could see the well practiced footsteps moving in time to the swell of violins and couples promenading beneath the the glow of floating enchanted lights.

"Do you really think the ball would be my best chance at finding her? There's nothing I hate more than disturbing a nice time for everyone, but I certainly can't stay here forever either. Do you have any ideas on how I could get in?"

"If Mim has done something punishable I can almost guarantee you that Jareth will ensure she is detained for a period of time. The two don't particularly get along. As for going to the festivities you could ask to go with someone from the enchanted forest. Everyone from Meriel's domain has been invited. You'd be less conspicuous that way. The festivities go for five nights. It isn't all just ball rooms and dancing. Part of the event acts as a summit for the High Council and attending kingdoms and its a chance to address larger problems that the Council wants assistance with. I'll be there as part of the King's Guard." Mag suggested.

"In any case there's still much time. For now if I were you I would relax and try to acclimate a little." As Mag reassured her she caught the pot ready to simmer over and excused herself to attend to it.

"Come and have some real food. Tomorrow I'll find those books for you and help your sort some other details out." Mag promised.

"Yes, well I'm certainly going to settle in a bit before I start asking around for dates, but that may be an idea," Joby said as she descended back down. "Sounds like this ball is a pretty big deal," she added thinking back to the commotion she had witnessed in the Great Hall. She was beginning to understand why the king brushed her off so quickly and yet managed to aid her in her troubles. She felt a touch of shame in her own ego. In the castle, she had felt, well, offended that her entrapment hadn't been a priority. It wasn't like her to expect to be the center of attention. She knew why it had hurt so much. All of her childhood disillusions crumbled around her, worlds she once withdrew herself into so intensely that they became real suddenly became shallow, brittle projections with a simple wave of Jareth's hand. He stripped her of her armor of fantasy and thrust her out alone into a dizzingly real realm. Perhaps she would later tell her friends about just how lost to her own world she had become all those years ago.

The scent of the stew triggered a loud rumble in Joby's stomach. The questionable apple was all that she had eaten all day. Thankfully, it never gave her any bizarre side affects. She took a bowl and scooped a ladle filled with leeks, carrots, onions, potatoes, and some vegetables she couldn't recognize.

She patted Dunne's shoulder as she passed by and sat in a chair across from him. She watched the steam rise from her bowl as she reflected on the sheer insanity that had occurred. She looked at Mag and Dunne still hardly believing where she was.

"Thank you. Both of you. I'd be spending the night in that garden if it weren't for you, Dunne. And Mag, this is all too much really, your hospitality, this meal. You two have been such a tremendous help already."

Her tense body relaxed against the backboard of her chair. She smiled lazily, eyes gazing into the rafters. For a moment, all was well.


	6. Enter the Young Lady Empyrean

The castle was far too high over the clouds to ever experience anything except for the brightest sunshine during the day or the starriest dark at night. It looked below on rain and lightning, on snow and thunder, even the occasional cyclone that passed by The Land of Oz.

Elspeth looked downward from the white windows, her skin showing yellow-white in the light as the moon traded places with the sun. She hadn't enjoyed her coronation celebrations as much as she'd hoped to; after all, the circumstances of being crowned The Empyrean weren't pleasant. Her father had been sick for some time and her mother had only recently died suddenly. They spoke to her for hours on end about ruling and the considerations that must be made while doing so. Some of it she understood, and some of it she really didn't... but, perhaps those questions were supposed to be cleared up as time passed on. Her father had once wisely told her that not all leaders know the right answers, and that it's only natural to be wrong at least every once in a while.

The door knocked. She smoothed down her long white tunic and turned to face the noise.

"Elspeth?" Sayer asked as he opened the huge wooden door and stepped just a pace inside her outer apartment. "Your guests are looking for you."

She nodded and put a hand on a nearby table. "But I'm busy," she said through a sigh, bringing her fingernails up to investigate them. "There's much that needs to be done."

"I'd anticipated you saying that," he said sing-songily, pointing a finger at her. Behind his back he pulled out a flask. "Which is why I made sure you weren't going to miss out on the blackberry mead that was send up from Below."

Elspeth's face lit up. Of all the fruit located far away on The Ground, blackberries were her favorite. "Oh, thank you, Zi!" she said brightly. "How considerate and kind of you."

He pulled up a chair and grinned as he flicked his blonde hair out of his bright eyes. "Don't mention it," he said as he pulled two cups from the center of the table and poured the contents of the flask within. He raised his cup into the air, nodding in a faux-worship manner. "'My Empyrean!'" he squelched, mocking the priest who'd bestowed the honor upon her. "'For nothing of this world shines such as you.'"

Elspeth rolled her eyes and took a sip of the mead. Its sweet tones aired gently through her nose. That had to be Queen Bee Honey bonding the flavor together... and there was only one place that came from. "This came from The Enchanted Forest," she remarked astutely.

"Aye," he affirmed. "The Knights of the Labyrinth send this to you, with their blessings."

Elspeth's face fell just slightly. "Even Jareth?"

Sayer stopped suddenly. "Why, yes," he admitted. Why didn't he just say something else? "Jareth also dispatched this, I suppose."

Elspeth stared at her glass for a long moment, then finally opted to drink the whole thing down in one attempt. "That was the finest thing he's ever done for anyone," she added wryly after dabbing a white cloth on her lips to soak up any leftover purple-gold liquid. "I'm most concerned."

Sayer tilted his head and sighed. "You are truly fixated on serving Jareth justice," he said resignedly. "It's all you talk about."

"What he did was dangerous," Elspeth insisted darkly, pulling the white window frames off of their latches and shutting them against the sky for the night.

Sayer lit a candle, and casually walked about the room, connecting the small flame to lanterns intended to illuminate the large room. "I rather like Jareth," he volunteered with a grin. "Never much of a man for combat. But his sense of humor is far better than yours."

Elspeth offered him a sharp glare. "As long as Jareth is still permitted to conduct his activities in the fashion he does, the realm just isn't safe," she rattled for what must have felt like the eighteenth time. She remembered the havoc caused when Sarah Williams was brought into their world. Sarah was a lovely girl, and Elspeth admired her tenacity and headstrong nature, so it wasn't Sarah that she blamed. She blamed Jareth for the scare, for the terror it caused those in Empyrean.

"Patience," Sayer said as he set the candle down and stood in front of the table. He patted the hilt of his sword and nodded to her. "Perhaps you'll have your chance to make your case. But in the meantime, I've got a door to watch and you've got to get rest for your first day as Empyrean."

Elspeth smiled feebly at her older cousin. She did feel tired. "Thank you, Zi," she offered quietly. "See you tomorrow."

On the next day, Elspeth's white and gold robes flew behind her like fire in the wind as she sped unattended through the old halls of the castle. Her strong jaw was stiff and her eyes blazed ahead, burning amber with frustration.

Her hands pushed the door to her counsel chambers, the wood banging against the stone wall. Sayer and a small group of elderly wise men were gathered around a large table studying a map and a letter. They all looked up at her when she entered.

"When were you planning to discuss the nature of a certain invitation to The Goblin City?" she fumed. She stood before them and folded her bare arms, and noticed the invitation itself laying flat on the table.

"Your Grace, we were—" one white-bearded advisor attempted.

"This is unacceptable!" she pitched, staring each man directly in their eyes as she studied their faces. "Under no circumstances is a dispatch from The Underground ever to be circulated like this before I am consulted."

No one said anything. Not even Sayer, as he stood quietly at the table for the duration of the long silence. Elspeth's angry stare wasn't helping. "Your Grace?" he finally stated politely.

She shot him a nearly-poisonous glance. "Keeper?" she responded, opting to call him by his formal court title rather than the nickname she'd given him as a child.

"If you'd like to have a word with me about the developments, I'd be happy to provide you with the latest news," he volunteered smoothly.

She eyed him stoically before nodding. He was giving her a way to save face after what he must have perceived to be a breach in politeness. "Please wait outside in the hall until you are summoned," she managed calmly to the four older men. They wordlessly exited, their footsteps and the shutting of the door the only noises heard for several seconds.

Sayer let out a long sigh. "Elspeth, you certainly have a way with words," he mused aloud with a broad smile. "You've no idea how nervous you've made them. What's got you so rattled beyond recognition?"

She wanted to laugh. She did. But there was pressing business. "What's this that I hear about a ball in The Goblin City?" she inquired. To-the-point.

Sayer nodded. "Yes, and we're attending," he said simply, smiling as he offered Elspeth the invitation from the table.

She reached out a small hand and took it quickly, reading it over and inspecting every inch of it. "Why were we invited?" she asked aloud. "I've never been there. To The Underground, I mean. Why would I want to go?"

"Because The Labyrinth is a unique place in the world," he assured her. "And it's better to visit as an honored guest than as an unwelcome visitor."

She shook her head. "I can't go down there," she insisted. "Not after what happened."

Sayer gestured toward one of the ornate wooden chairs in the middle of the room. "Please?" he offered with a smile. "I'd like to discuss this with you."

Elspeth wove her way toward the chair and politely stood by it, gesturing similarly to another chair beside her. "What is there to discuss?" she asked mildly, her eyes betraying the frenzy ensuing in her mind.

Sayer nodded as they both took their respective chairs. "The Centennial Ball is a tradition," he said. "Your parents used to attend annually."

"Was it always held in The Goblin City?" she asked with staid curiosity.

He shook his head. "No, it's a revolving honor," he affected. "But that's the idea. It's an honor. We are attending. In fact, this ball was held in The Empyrean before you were born. I remember. I was a very small child."

Elspeth shook her head. "Zi, I don't think that will be appropriate," she spoke bluntly in an attempt to be commanding.

Sayer rolled his eyes. "You're never willing to provide details about Jareth's apparent offense against you outside of the Sarah Williams incident," he observed tacitly.

"The plague," she fired back quietly, "the plague is what-"

"That was never proven," Sayer volleyed in return, "and you know it. Why do you despise Jareth so much? You've never even met him in person."

Her eyes blinked glossily at him for several seconds. "No, I've never met him in person," she confirmed. "I know all that I need to know about him and his ways."

Sayer sighed. "You really ought to be focused on finding someone to spend the rest of your life with that you don't constantly find yourself wanting to throw off the Skybridge," he chastised. "That is far more important than Jareth. For the last several weeks you've been conducting the kingdom's business in an orderly, fair fashion. Today you're simply not being yourself."

Elspeth bristled and opened her mouth to say something, but caught herself and held back. She paused as she looked at him. "You're right," she quietly stated, her eyes looking out at the golden sky through the huge pane of glass positioned at the front of the room. It was no use trying to get Sayer on her side. The real story was much too embarrassing. "There are plenty more important things." She cast a look back at her cousin. "And you're right. The Empyrean would look silly if it wasn't in attendance." She looked down at her own hands. "And you always talk about how you're so fond of Jareth."

Sayer laughed. "Oh, so I'm trying to force you to go to this event so that I can spend time with my comrade in The Underground?" he quipped. "Your sense of humor sometimes, Elspeth."

She cracked a smile. "I do what I can," she chirped. "I can't guarantee that I'll have a good time."

Sayer laughed again. "That's all right," he assured, "having a good time is never anyone's primary purpose or mission at a setting such as this. These events are tedious and silly." He sighed. "I personally do lament that it's being held in The Goblin City. I'm sure their local women are absolutely hideous," he added with a twinkle in his eye.

Elspeth laughed through her nose. "Zi, you never have a shortage of things to say," she crinkled.

He smiled and stood from his seat. "I hate to overrule you here, Elspeth, but I must insist that we maintain relations with other kingdoms on The Ground," he said resignedly. "You'd advise that anyone in your position do the same."

She also stood. "I suppose I'll have to decide which masks to bring," she thought aloud. "And what to attend the ball in. I wore my silver ensemble at the last one a few months ago. Something different this time."

Sayer shrugged. "As long as I don't have to wear a dress, you can pick what you like," he sighed. "Just remember your mask."

Ariadne's favorite pastime when not concocting her secret spells and potions, was to eavesdrop on everything going on among the Empyrean. Ariadne was a very good spy. And paid attention to every whisper, every word, every secret sordid thing that went on in the castle and sometimes beyond it. Ariadne insisted upon knowing everything at all times and as a result she had gotten into the habit of using her skills of sorcery to never sleep or hunger or thirst. she was like a piece of well maintained marble. Beautiful, timeless, and fixed.

Ariadne had been around a long time. Much longer than anyone suspected. Longer than Elspeth or Ozias, longer than Elspeth's parents. She had been Elspeth's mother's nursemaid as an infant and rocked the child to sleep weaving her magic and biding her time. Ariadne had of course disappeared from public view from time to time for appearances sake and had occasionally altered her appearance and age to accommodate the belief that she was the accumulation of many generations before her when really she had used her secret magic to live on.

In this time and place she was Elspeth's personal servant and handmaiden. A position she'd served in to Elspath's mother before her untimely death. Her present position was one Ariadne had carefully cultivated. It was a place of great privilege, honor, and trust though Ariadne was neither honorable nor particularly trustworthy by nature, Nevertheless she gave off an air of absolute devotion and demure loyalty when she secretly felt no such thing for anyone out side of herself.

Naturally Ariadne Had been eavesdropping most of the morning. She particularly liked when Elspeth's advisers were trying to keep things from her, or better yet when they were trying to make choices for their leader without her full consent. the fact that an invitation had arrived regarding the High Council's Centennial Ball was of peak interest to her. Specifically for the fact of where in the underground the festivities were to be hosted.

Ariadne knew enough about the Goblin Kingdom to realize its vast potential and untested power. And Ariadne hungered to grasp a piece of that power for herself. while she had long delighted in manipulating events within the Empyrean empire. Ariadne wanted more than the lofty sky kingdom could offer alone. She wanted to rule and she wanted to rule something less fleeting then the dying culture of the Empyrean that was only vaguely aware of their own long overdue decay.

About the only person she absolutely knew that she had to be careful of was Oziar Sayer. He was not a stupid man nor was his loyalty and honor easily bought. There was many a time when Ariadne wished to simply kill him and be done with it. But ever patient she knew it would be easier and more effective to get rid of Elspeth's guardian and potential inheritor in a more conventional and less incriminating way. So she did nothing but stay away from him and present the most stoic and glossy surface she could muster whenever he was around. A surface that like smooth water under moonlight was mirror reflective instead of revealing.

Ariadne did not need to spy to know that Elspeth would be furious that morning once she got wind of what had been going on right under her nose. And sure enough the young woman was furious and no doubt behaving in a highly uncooperative manner.

Now Ariadne needed only to wait and enjoy the resulting calamity. Ever the dutiful servant, for Ariadne was very good at fulfilling her role, the middle aged woman waited stoically in Elspeth's chambers and in an anticipatory manner had ordered the lesser servants to fetch the Empyrean several of her mask cases, more then a dozen, that each housed three to five masks of varying decoration, colors, size, and grandeur. Most had been apart of the royal family's collection for centuries and there was at least one for every generation that had been born.

Ariadne waited silently for the impending storm, oh how she relished conflict in all its many forms.

Elspeth opened the large doors to her inner chambers later in the evening and sighed as she closed the large doors behind her. She stood in one place for a few moments, shutting her eyes and reflecting on the day.

She hadn't meant to lose her temper in front of her advisors; after all, serenity was the value that The Empyrean treasured the most. But Sayer was there to come to the rescue. As always. She didn't always like how Sayer could just be so bossy, telling her that she needed to do something that wasn't at all in line with what she actually wanted to do-but usually he was right, and had her best interests in mind.

Elspeth drifted over to her small vanity table, sitting down on its cushioned stool and staring at herself in the mirror. Her large brown eyes were ashy with fatigue, and uncharacteristic dark circles were appearing under her eyes. She reached her fingers up to massage her cheekbones distractedly as she stared ahead, inspecting her tired face. Her eyes then drifted to the mirror's ornate frame... the mirror that her mother used to sit in front of when Elspeth was a little girl, playing on the floor close by, watching the former queen have her hair fixed, practice speeches, or even stare just like this at the end of long, difficult days. The same white marble table with the reflective glass surface. The same scratches on the table's leg where the stool had hit too many times as generations of Empyrean queens had done those very same things for millennia.

She blinked back a tear and choked back a sigh. She missed her mother dearly.

Elspeth then drew her spine up straighter, and unpinned her hair. "Ariadne," she called out softly. She'd even inherited her mother's handmaiden, a golden-haired woman who embodied the very ideals of serenity as The Empyrean so loved. Her own former handmaiden, Teiss, was relegated to being an attendant at court. While she missed Teiss' friendship that they'd enjoyed every day for over 15 years, she couldn't help but feel far more like a real queen when Ariadne was attending to her. There was something very special about her, indeed. "Could you please assist me with my hair?"

Ariadne as always was at the ready to serve her mistress. When she stepped behind Elspeth, it was as if she'd been there all along. Ariadne undid the intricate seed pearl strands that had been carefully braided through the woman's hair. Undoing the intricate design without causing any discomfort as she loosed Elspeth's hair.

"Do allow me to brush it through for you. You'r mother was very fond of this ritual with you when you were a little girl. She was always so proud of how you would hold so still. She would remark to me often how she knew you would one day become a great leader of our people whether you chose to sit upon the throne or not." The statement was true.

Whenever possible Ariadne preferred to employ the tactic of real truth, fore it tended to better mask other denials and lies she might have otherwise employed in other situations.

"Don't worry about the events of the Goblin Kingdom. I know you will represent our people with all the grace, beauty, and wisdom that has been your heritage and birthright since the beginning of time. In fact, I think you will find yourself quite apt to turn every head who gazes upon you and that is a mighty power indeed. But not the only gift, nor the most important one, at your disposal. Have you decided upon the Mask you will wear?"

Elspeth smiled. Ariadne always seemed to know what to say to make her feel better. While she lacked Teiss' subversive sense of humor and vibrant personality, she possessed such an aura of elegance. At times Elspeth wondered if Ariadne remotely had any Empyrean royal blood running in her veins.

"Thank you, Ariadne," Elspeth responded softly, her face folding into an appreciative smile. "That's very thoughtful of you." She paused as she let her handmaiden's long, pale hands pull the ivory-handled and boar bristled hairbrush through her long brown hair. There was nothing as refreshing as the feeling of calmness and poise that came with a head of fully-brushed hair.

Finally, she cast a glance at the window. They'd be traveling soon. "As for the gowns..." Elspeth started, trailing off as she caught a glimpse of the aurora borealis beginning to fan itself over the western portion of the sky. She permitted herself a smile. The Empyrean possessed all the beauty of other parts of the world, and more. Her empire was truly breathtaking... She caught herself quickly. "I simply cannot decide. We will be there for days. I do love my emerald ensemble. And the white with red lace." She drew in a deep breath, and the thought of Jareth and his transgressions crossed her fatigued mind. "It'll be important that I make the most striking and commanding presence that I can," she added wryly.

"Yes, my lady. If you wish it, it is sure to be so." Ariadne affirmed, having no doubt in her own mind that the woman would surpass her own expectations.


	7. Welcome Visitors

There was only ten days left before the Ball was to begin and Jareth had spent most of his time leading up to those last ten days weaving powerful magic. A task that had been all consuming, cumbersome, and draining on the man's abilities. Most of the castle would be off limits and the rooms and spaces that were to be made available were built on illusion. Queen Mab would expect no less from him and the magic he was employing was as much for her benefit and scrutiny than anything. The hardest part would be enchanting the castle Goblins because it required Jareth to divide his attentions between playing host and maintaining the spell. If he tried to do both at once the energy required would be too taxing. Instead Jareth had to craft a slow spell that he could pour a surplus of his magical energies into ahead of time and that would last the duration of everyone's stay.

The entire process was complicated and exhausting and while he was working on it he refused to give audience even to his Goblins. The task of making smaller preparations had fallen on Hoggle's shoulders. Unknown to most outsiders when Jareth was busy the general maintenance of the Labyrinth fell to Hoggle who handled his duties with uncharacteristic authority. Indeed, despite their strange dynamic Jareth was entirely grateful to have Hoggle in his service and entirely planned to reward the man for his effort as soon as the festivities were through. Jareth was actually quite fond of rewarding his people whenever possible, he just usually did it discreetly.

RSVP's were coming in from all over the Underground. But Jareth didn't have time to concern himself just then with the political and social ramifications of who was to attend.

He did make an exception to this rule when, one morning, the great hall's door blew open and a cascade of golden sand poured forth into the hall urged on by a wind that smelled strongly of cinnamon, jasmine, and cloves. Jareth who had been sitting upon his throne looking haggard and ill, sighed to himself as he was startled from his disgruntled repose. So...Scheherazade was come at last.

Scheherazade was one of the women of Legend. Granted eternal life for her contributions to the world of Faerie and beyond. Besides ruling over her own domain she was also the primary emissary of Queen Mab herself. Yet she was not exclusively bound by Mab's will alone and was free to act on her own accord.

Her arrival in the Goblin Kingdom was accented by beautiful and exotic music as well as a dry rain of glided sand that sparkled gold. The sand would no doubt be gather by the various labyrinth denizens and added to the wine vats and breads, or gather in small bags and traded for other goods. It was a personal blessing from Scheherazade as she road cross legged upon the opulent and over sized magical carpet with her entourage. Scheherazade would see to it that there was feasting in the kingdom that night to reward the goblins who would halt their work and spend the rest of the day and night celebrating in the streets prior to their pending duties.

When it was time for Scheherazade to finally make her entrance into the great hall the sand that had spilled transformed and her arrival was preceded directly by and entourage beautiful dusky dancers draped in eastern finery and other servants and entertainers. Some wearing the bound sign of indentured service. Finally Scheherazade was carried into the hall on a cushioned box and set down in the center of the hall by her menacing Jinn protectors.

"Ah, Scheherazade. Your mastery of dramatics puts my own flare to shame." Jareth muttered with tired respectful air of amusement.

"You flatter me. Aziz-am. I have come to provide you with some respite and my company." Zade was a dark beauty draped in red and gold rimmed scarves.

"I'm grateful. You are, of course, the first to arrive and I am glad of it." Jareth was relieved.

"I have brought my children to help with your preparations. Certainly Queen Mab would not wish for you to so exhaust yourself upon her account. So from now until the start of the upcoming festivities you are to rest and recuperate your strength." Zade' commanded as she stood before his throne and bowed deeply, more as a sign that Jareth was to agree with her than of her own obedience to decorum.

"I suppose I should have expected your support." Jareth remarked almost apologetically.

"Oh, Aziz-am. You are too close to your causes. It is rare I have seen such dedication by someone who is as much a prisoner as he is a servant." A large cushion was brought to Zade' so that she could sit beside him as the others entertained them.

"I've never regretted my internment here, Zade. I don't even know what I would do with myself if I could leave this place." Jareth admitted. "This is my home. The goblins are as much my children as as the jinn are yours. Would you willingly leave them?"

"No." Zade agreed. "I would not."

"Where will you stay?" Jareth inquired at length changing the subject.

"My people will set up our encampment outside the Labyrinth's western wall. We prefer the broken earth to your greenery." Sade' explained.

"Wise. You always were wise and very beautiful. Tell me, Zade'...Why have you not wed again. Its been a thousand years, I think your kingdom is ready for a new bond mate. " Despite his exhaustion Jareth smiled wickedly.

"Are you volunteering, Aziz-am?" The exotic woman asked.

"No. I don't think I could match your stamina." Jareth remarked jokingly. "But surely there will be any number of ideal candidates arriving in the coming days. I would be most delighted to officiate a wedding."

Zade' laughed loud and free.

"You should take a bond mate for yourself while your at it. Or at least a bed mate. You're prowess is as legendary as my dream stories. You deprive the court of your skills." Zade teased.

"I am a magician, Zade'. Not the devil himself. Women as you well know tend to resent me for providing the very things they most dream for." There was a ever so slight race a bitterness in this remark.

"So take a man then. They're desires are more simple and easy. You know quite well you could have your pick of either companion. Any of my own children would be honored to serve you." Zade teased, though she was quite serious given that her people we famous for their pleasures and hospitality.

"You are too generous, Zade. And you know absolutely well enough that I'd never deprive you of one of your precious jewels. I am quite happy as I am." He reassured her.

"So you say, Aziz-am. So you say. But you of all people should know that you cannot fool another keeper of dreams. You may be master, but I am queen." Zade' remarked grinning.

Jareth was not of a mind to argue.

The next person to arrive in advance was the Empyrean Keeper, Ozias Sayer.

Sayer strode into the main hall, quite surprised at how strikingly different the castle, normally in a constant state of muted disrepair, looked to the naked eye. He grinned a little as he continued forth, staring at the portraits on the wall of previously heralded leaders throughout the course of millennia. Even they looked slightly more appealing on canvas than they did years ago, when Sayer had first visited the Kingdom as a more youthful version of himself.

He'd left three days previously, traveling with his own entourage of about fifteen Empyrean knights, all wishing to make a name for themselves as part of Elspeth's advance security team. Some of the younger knights had never before left the celestial kingdom and were surprised to feel the solid ground beneath their feet after their obliging and fairly friendly luck dragons spirited them from The Sky to The Ground under the cover of night. Elspeth would be arriving in a matter of just days, choosing to correspond with Sayer via message birds.

Outside the castle his squires had caught sight of a few tall, exotic-looking attendants who were sweeping up piles of fine golden sand. Sayer laughed to himself; were the goblins residing in the kingdom, operating as Jareth's devoted subjects, even transformed into far more visually-striking props to be cast about the grounds? Jareth certainly was going all-out for this thankless affair, indeed.

He couldn't help but feel a little bit of anticipation at the thought of having a chance to meet with Jareth again. The two were old friends; he'd been a terrific host to him and other Empyrean travelers who came along to help the royal nephew in his trek around the world to familiarize himself with other lands and customs in his preparation to become The Keeper, when Elspeth was not quite a teenager. Sayer was certainly raised to be the ideal warrior and the sharpest thinker in any room he walked into, but he found that most others who proceeded along the path of life he was put upon were often dull, dreary, and terribly boring. Jareth was none of those things-he had plenty of stories about plenty of things, and was far more intelligent than anyone really gave him credit for. Sayer had seen him a few times since that initial meeting and never tired of listening to his tales and quick quips. Jareth had even once insisted that he find a suitable marriage match for Sayer, which was waved off with a laugh and a profession that it would take quite a woman to make him consider leaving his station as The Keeper.

Sayer approached the grand set of doors leading into Jareth's throne room, but was stopped by a pair of silver-armored knights, who each held up a huge hand in unison. "Stop." The stereo-echo of their conjoined voices boomed throughout the stone hall. "State your business."

Sayer nodded and lifted up the corners of his mouth in a polite but self-elevating smile. His silver armor glinted refractions of light onto the walls and floor, even though there was no window to stream any sunlight upon him. "The Keeper of The Empyrean has just arrived in the Goblin City and wishes to report to Jareth," he responded politely.

Scheherazade was still entertaining when Ozias arrived and the goblin guards asked him to halt. Placed in a much better mood now that Zade was with him Jareth strode personally to the still open doors, still tired looking but much improved, to that she could level a grin at his old friend.

"Well well well. Look who is gracing my door. Is it he? The prince of sun and sky?" Jareth's tone was projected intentionally deep, rich, and booming. "Come to play once more in the dirt, I see. Good. It can only serve the Empyrean who shine and glisten with morning dew and sun beams."

The goblin guards were smart enough to back off when Jareth approached.

The goblin king kept a straight face just as long as it took him to clasp Ozias's forearm and pull him into a boyish hug. "I'm glad you are come, my old friend. I see life in the Empyrean has served you well."

Jareth clapped Ozias on the back and escorted him further into the hall.

Sayer returned the shoulder clap enthusiastically and grinned widely. "Why, if the Goblin King hasn't changed his hair," he stated mock-dryly. "You look quite smaller without that former mane of yours." He did enjoy ribbing Jareth about his flashiness, especially because Jareth had the sense of humor to roll with him. He nodded and gestured his head to indicate the presence of his entourage behind him in the hallway. "Please let us know where we may be most helpful in preparations for this massive undertaking. We thank you for being our most gracious host."

He nodded again, and took in a deep breath, then let it out. "Ahh, that's better!" he said brightly. "Now that I've gotten the formalities out of the way, let's catch up and spend these days well."

Sayer looked further down past Jareth, and spotted the exotic-looking woman not far from Jareth's throne. He blinked as he studied her pretty skin and her calm expression, the richly-colored robes adorning her. Perhaps those reports of handsome goblins had been false-were they Jinn, instead?

Sand. There was sand. It all made sense.

Sayer smiled broadly, enchanted by the rare hue of the beautiful woman's eyes. "Jareth, this is the most beautiful sight that I have ever seen while in the Goblin Kingdom," he confidently stated, purposely so she would hear him. "I would love for you to introduce me to your lovely guest, as Ozias Sayer, Keeper of The Empyrean."

"Ah, yes. Allow me to happily make introductions." Jareth knew when to take a hint and he also happened to like putting too very formidable and lovely people together. "May I announce Ozias Sayer, Keeper of the Empyrean Empire as well as cousin and champion of the Lady Empyrean herself, Elspeth. Sir Keeper, allow me to introduce the legendary story weaver Scheherazade. Queen of the Forgotten Desert. Mistress of the golden sands and first arbitrator of the High Council and second to Queen Mab herself."

Jareth stepped aside as Scheherazade raised her right bronzed hand to signal her servant to provide Sayer a seat. "Sayer jan, come and sit. The High Council is eager to formally meet the new young Empyrean and is curious to know if she will abdicate or take a bond-mate. As you know a decision must be made but, I at least, wish to see your lady happy in life. It is rumored that you are a potential inheritor of the Empire. Do you aspire to lead?"

Scheherazade voice was rich and dripped with warmth, wisdom, and feminine mystique.

Sayer knew when to turn on the charm. For years he'd maintained that no women in the world were more beautiful than those of The Empyrean; typically, it was just a way to stir friendly animosity amongst his friends from different kingdoms, who would all, of course, say the same about their kingdoms. (Except for Jareth, perhaps.) But as he stood staring clumsily at the dark beauty with the honeyed voice, he found himself challenging his own notion he'd been so quick to volunteer and put upon others for so many years.

The light-haired Keeper stepped forward politely and bowed his head in a show of formal respect to the woman from a land far away. "I'm delighted to finally make the acquaintance of one of the most legendary story weavers of all time. Your beauty is even more luminous than I was led to believe by your reputation." He smiled and offered his hand. The woman complied with custom and offered her slender hand, strung with jingling shiny metal rings. He leaned down to kiss the top of her hand and winked evidently, then politely allowed her to pull her hand back to her lap as he took the seat provided for him.

He drew his spine up calmly. "Yes, The Empyrean is honored to receive the task of governing her realm," Sayer began. While talking, he examined Scheherazade's beautiful eyes. Were they speckled with amber, or a brilliant moss green? "She's young. Spirited. Takes the job seriously. Believes in fairness. Driven," he rattled off. "Of course, she's my cousin and I've known her her entire life. I believe she's more than capable to reign for several centuries." He took his eyes off of the exotic storyteller's and then turned to Jareth instead... a less attractive prospect, but he certainly was not keeping the same level of cool that he reserved for women back in his home kingdom. "We are still in the process of seeking a suitable husband. If she does, she will not abdicate the throne. This has made searching for a potential suitor very difficult. Typically princes and kings want to remain in their own homes. But Elspeth will not leave hers." He glanced back to Scheherazade. "That's all fine by me. I don't wish to be The Empyrean. I rather like my station in life where it is."

Jareth felt Sayer looking at him as he mentioned the pressing task of his cousin taking a mate to rule with. The subject had been one of the reasons Ozias and Jareth had become friends as young men. There had once been talk of a union between his family and the Empyrean. At the time, Jareth was still very much a boy. The idea of being betrothed to a stranger didn't seem strange to him which is why his family had approved. As a boy Jareth had seemed to like the idea of some far off empress waiting to entwine their destinies together. As a child the idea had given him a noble sense of purpose. This sense of purpose had brought Jareth to the Goblin Kingdom where it had been his intention to train under King Ethan and become a knight of the realm. If he was to be bound to an empress someday it seemed only right and good that when the time came he be something more thank just his parents' son. But just as Jareth had begun his training and befriended Ozias who had gone home with good words and impressions, war began.

Ivor the Hammer Fist had been a plague on the land. His brutish power both seductive and unforgiving. Jareth had been serving in the castle when Ivor had come and he had seen the gentle king Ethan crumble under the other man's weight. That's when things had changed in the Labyrinth and civil war had nearly destroyed the kingdom. Who Ivor hadn't killed in the kingdom, he had enslaved and Jareth found himself caught up in it and cut off from his family. As much as people hated Ivor he had been a powerful leader if a war hound. The real terror within the Kingdom had been at the hands of Ivor's chancellor Riggs. A powerful dark sorcerer and a cruel man who particularly enjoyed enslaving children. Jareth's chief concern during that time had been survival and he'd never talked about the actual day to day events that had occurred in the castle during that time. As much as Ivor had been a tyrant, Riggs had been a monster and Jareth's quiet defiance had greatly agitated and enticed the evil man.

Eventually when Ivor fell it had been Jareth who had evacuated the castle and broken many of the enslaved children out of bondage. He had remained behind, determined to ensure that a worst fate would not befall the kingdom when Ivor was finally vanquished.

In the end Riggs plan failed and Jareth was given a chance at his own liberation. Now a young adult he'd been given the right to return to his intended destiny. But Jareth's experiences had altered him. The Labyrinth that had long been his home was in ruin. Many of the young humans that had been enslaved were now not just parent-less but displaced. For his deeds in the castle the surviving Labyrinth Knights had promoted him to the position of knight. An honor that had come at a terrible price.

Knowing all of this the Labyrinth Knights had approached Jareth with a proposition. A proposition that would change his destiny if he accepted.

Jareth had accepted and in doing so he's let everything he might have been up until that point go. He's become the Goblin King and took up the task of restoring the Labyrinth to its former beauty if not its former glory. He had devoted his existence to those who had been forgotten, left behind, and gone unwanted and in return had become a forgotten unwanted man that had willingly stayed behind. His family had never understood his decision nor had those he had had to break with. He was far certain that his relationship with the Empyrean outside of Sayer had been forever compromised and since almost no one knew the exact detail of what had gone on in the Labyrinth and castle during and shortly after Ivor's reign, people had made their own assumptions.

"I think you will find Ozias that the young Empyrean will have her choice of any number of worthwhile suitors and just in the nick of time. While I'm sure coming here isn't her first choice, there isn't a better place to be in the coming days. I don't think you'll have anything to worry about." Jareth assured him dryly without looking at his friend.

"Marriage is a common theme at the Ball, Sayer Jan. I may be in the market for my own husband. As for our mutual friend, he says he will never marry. Perhaps we should try to persuade him towards another way of thinking." Zade hide a knowing smile behind her head scarf.

"Nonsense. I am the King of goblins and faerie folk. As such my manners are atrocious and I've become a wild cruel thing. Full of mischief and trickery. Anyone that would have the likes of me court them would have to be a raging masochist indeed." Jareth rattled off sarcastically.

"Don't mock yourself, Aziz-am. If your recent adventures have proven anything it is that you are far from the caricature you are so fond of cultivating. But if it pleases you to be contrary then so be it. Sayer Jan and myself at least do jot take matters so seriously. Now no more talk. We shall have dancing and music. My children are eager to entertain and must be allowed to demonstrate."

Sayer kept his mouth shut. While there were plenty of things that he could think of to say to Scheherazade, running the gamut from fluffy small-talk to at least mildly inappropriate suggestions, he knew that it would behoove him to not say a word about the family's history with Jareth. It wasn't his place to discuss it without Jareth or Elspeth's consent, not to mention that he didn't feel that he completely understood all the things that had transpired previously.

He watched the discussion and nodded along. Elspeth certainly was panicked about finding a suitable husband, but at the present the task wasn't on her mind as much as was her disdain for having to attend the Centennial Ball. He'd thought of reminding Elspeth about how massive gatherings of rulers of the realms usually meant alliances and grudges were to be formed with equal ease, and how it could work in her favor. He now regretted not saying it to her, but still felt a sense of satisfaction upon hearing Jareth and the beautiful woman from the desert both affirm those intuitions.

Sayer glanced over his shoulder to see what it was that the woman had in store for them.

The show began with a series of multicolored scarve dancers, all women. dancing the dance of the seven scarves, while the acrobats and fire eaters distracted the eyes in the background. Then came the tiger chiefs who were so bonded to their animals that the creatures acted like large kittens under their care rolling about happily with each other in mock play fighting that both animal and keeper enjoyed. Next came the enslaved jinn with their menacing dark and oversized looks and gnashing teeth as they blew blue smoke that filled the room like a screen.

It was then that Zade began to speak in her native tongue as she spun the story of The Young King and the Black Isle. Though she spoke in her own language the images were so powerful as they formed upon the smoke that it was as if Zade was speaking multiple tongues as she told the story from the main character's perspective.

"MY father was king of the city which was here situate: his name was Mahmud, and he was lord of the Black Islands, and of the four mountains. After a reign of seventy years, he died, and I succeeded to his throne; whereupon I took as my wife the daughter of my uncle; and she loved me excessively, so that when I absented myself from her, she would neither eat nor drink till she saw me again. She remained under my protection five years. After this, she went one day to the bath; and I had commanded the cook to prepare the supper, and entered this palace, and slept in my usual place. I had ordered two maids to fan me; and one of them sat at my head, and the other at my feet; but I was restless, because my wife was not with me; and I could not sleep. My eyes were closed, but my spirit was awake; and I heard the maid at my head say to her at my feet, O Mes'udeh, verily our lord is unfortunate in his youth, and what a pity is it that it should be passed with our depraved, wicked mistress!—Perdition to unfaithful wives! replied the other: but (added she) such a person as our lord, so endowed by nature, is not suited to this profligate woman, who passes every night absent from his bed.—Verily, rejoined she at my head, our lord is careless in not making any inquiry respecting her.—Woe to thee! said the other: hath our lord any knowledge of her conduct, or doth she leave him to his choice? Nay, on the contrary, she contriveth to defraud him by means of the cup of wine which he drinketh every night before he sleepeth, putting benj 1 into it; in consequence of which he sleepeth so soundly that he knoweth not what happeneth, nor whither she goeth, nor what she doeth; for, after she hath given him the wine to drink, she dresseth herself, and goeth out from him, and is absent until daybreak, when she returneth to him, and burneth a perfume under his nose, upon which he awaketh from his sleep. "

" When I heard this conversation of the maids, the light became darkness before my face, and I was hardly conscious of the approach of night, when my cousin returned from the bath. The table was prepared, and we ate, and sat a while drinking our wine as usual. I then called for the wine which I was accustomed to drink before I lay down to sleep, and she handed to me the cup; but I turned away, and, pretending to drink it as I was wont to do, poured it into my bosom, and immediately lay down: upon which she said, Sleep on; I wish that thou wouldst never wake again! By Allah, I abhor thee, and abhor thy person, and my soul is weary of thy company!—She then arose, and attired herself in the most magnificent of her apparel, and, having perfumed herself, and slung on a sword, opened the door of the palace, and went out. I got up immediately, and followed her until she had quitted the palace, and passed through the streets of the city, and arrived at the city-gates, when she pronounced some words that I understood not; whereupon the locks fell off, and the gates opened, and she went out, I still following her, without her knowledge. Thence she proceeded to a space among the mounds, and arrived at a strong edifice, in which was a kubbeh 2 constructed of mud, with a door, which she entered. I then climbed upon the roof of the kubbeh, and, looking down upon her through an aperture, saw that she was visiting a black slave, whose large lips, one of which overlapped the other, gathered up the sand from the pebbly floor, while he lay, in a filthy and wet condition, upon a few stalks of sugar-cane."

"She kissed the ground before this slave; and he raised his head towards her, and said, Wo to thee! Wherefore hast thou remained away until this hour? The other blacks have been here drinking wine, and each of them has gone away with his mistress; and I refused to drink on thy account.—She answered, O my master, and beloved of my heart, knowest thou not that I am married to my cousin, and that I abhor every man who resembles him, and hate myself while I am in his company? If I did not fear to displease thee, I would reduce the city to ruins, so that the owl and the raven should cry in it, and would transport its stones beyond Mount Kaf. 3—Thou liest, thou infamous woman, replied the slave; and I swear by the generosity of the blacks (and if I speak not truth, may our valour be as the valour of the whites), that if thou loiter as thou hast now done till this hour, I will no longer give thee my company, nor approach thy person, thou faithless one! Dost thou inconvenience me for the sake of thine own pleasure, thou filthy wretch, and vilest of the whites?—When I heard (continued the King) their words, and witnessed what passed between them, the world became dark before my face, and I knew not where I was.—My cousin still stood weeping, and abasing herself before him, and said, O my beloved, and treasure of my heart, there remaineth to me none but thee for whom I care, and if thou cast me off, alas for me! O my beloved! O light of mine eye!—Thus she continued to weep, and to humble herself before him, until he became pacified towards her; upon which she rejoiced, and arose, and, having disrobed herself, said to him, O my master, hast thou here anything that thy maid may eat? He answered, Uncover the dough-pan; it contains some cooked rats' bones: eat of them, and pick them; and take this earthen pot: thou wilt find in it some buzah 4 to drink. So she arose, and ate and drank, and washed her hands; after which she lay down by the side of the slave, upon the stalks of sugar-cane, and covered herself with his tattered clothes and rags."

"When I saw her do this, I became unconscious of my existence, and, descending from the roof of the kubbeh, entered, and took the sword from the side of my cousin, with the intention of killing them both. I struck the slave upon his neck, and thought that he was killed; but the blow, which I gave with the view of severing his head, only cut the gullet and skin and flesh; and when I thought that I had killed him, he uttered a loud snore, upon which my cousin started up, and, as soon as I had gone, took the sword, and returned it to its scabbard, and came back to the city and to the palace, and lay down again in my bed, in which she remained until the morning."

"On the following day, I observed that my cousin had cut off her hair, and put on the apparel of mourning; and she said to me, O my cousin, blame me not for what I do; for I have received news that my mother is dead, and that my father hath been slain in a holy war, and that one of my two brothers hath died of a poisonous sting, and the other by the fall of a house: it is natural, therefore, that I should weep and mourn. On hearing these words, I abstained from upbraiding her, and said, Do what seemeth fit to thee; for I will not oppose thee. Accordingly, she continued mourning and weeping and wailing a whole year; after which she said to me, I have a desire to build for myself, in thy palace, a tomb, with a kubbeh, that I may repair thither alone to mourn, and I will call it the House of Lamentations. I replied, Do what thou seest fit. So she built for herself a house for mourning, with a kubbeh in the middle of it, like the tomb of a saint; after which she removed thither the slave, and there she lodged him. He was in a state of excessive weakness, and unable to render her any service, though he drank wine; and from the day on which I had wounded him, he had never spoken; yet he remained alive, because the appointed term of his life had not expired. My cousin every day visited him in this tomb early and late, to weep and mourn over him, and took to him wine to drink, and boiled meats; and thus she continued to do, morning and evening, until the expiration of the second year, while I patiently suffered her, till, one day, I entered her apartments unawares, and found her weeping, and slapping her face, and repeating these verses:—"

" I have lost my existence among mankind since your absence; for my heart loveth none but you.  
>Take my body, then, in mercy, to the place where you are laid; and there bury me by your side:<br>And if, at my grave, you utter my name, the moaning of my bones shall answer to your call."

" As soon as she had finished the recitation of these verses, I said to her, holding my drawn sword in my hand, This is the language of those faithless women who renounce the ties of affinity, and regard not lawful fellowship!—and I was about to strike her with the sword, and had lifted up my arm to do so, when she rose—for she knew that it was I who had wounded the slave—and, standing before me, pronounced some words which I understood not, and said, May God, by means of my enchantment, make thee to be half of stone, and half of the substance of man!—whereupon I became as thou seest, unable to move, neither dead nor alive; and when I had been reduced to this state, she enchanted the city and its markets and fields. The inhabitants of our city were of four classes; Muslims and Christians, and Jews and Magians; and she transformed them into fish: the white are the Muslims; the red, the Magians; the blue, the Christians; and the yellow, the Jews. She transformed, also, the four islands into four mountains, and placed them around the lake; and from that time she has continued every day to torture me, inflicting upon me a hundred lashes with a leathern whip, until the blood flows from my wounds; after which she puts on my upper half a vest of hair-cloth, beneath these garments.—Having said thus, the young man wept, and ejaculated the following verses:—"

" Give me patience, O Allah, to bear what Thou decreest! I will be patient, if so I may obtain thine approval.  
>I am straitened, indeed, by the calamity that hath befallen me: but the Family of the favoured Prophet shall intercede for me!<br>6  
>Upon this, the King, looking towards the young man, said to him, O youth, thou hast increased my anxiety. And where (he added) is this woman?—The young man answered, She is in the tomb where the slave is lying, in the kubbeh; and every day, before she visits him, she strips me of my clothing, and inflicts upon me a hundred lashes with the whip, while I weep and cry out, unable to move so as to repulse her. After thus torturing me, she repairs early to the slave, with the wine and boiled meat.—By Allah, O youth, said the King, I will do thee an act of kindness for which I shall be remembered, and a favour which historians shall record in a biography after me. "<p>

"He then sat and conversed with him until the approach of night, upon which he arose, and waited till the first dawn of day, when he took off his clothes, and slung on his sword, and went to the place where the slave lay. After remarking the candles and lamps, and perfumes and ointments, he approached the slave, and with a blow of his sword slew him; he then carried him on his back, and threw him into a well which he found in the palace, and returning to the kubbeh, clad himself with the slave's clothes, and lay down with the drawn sword by his side. Soon after, the vile enchantress went to her cousin, and, having pulled off his clothes, took the whip and beat him, while he cried, Ah! it is enough for me to be in this state! Have pity on me then!—Didst thou shew pity to me, she exclaimed, and didst thou spare my lover?—She then put on him the hair-cloth vest and his outer garments, and repaired to the slave with a cup of wine, and a bowl of boiled meat. Entering the tomb, she wept and wailed, exclaiming, O my master, answer me! O my master, speak to me!—and poured forth her lamentation in the words of this verse:—  
>How long shall this aversion and harshness continue? Sufficient is the evil which my passion hath brought upon me!"<p>

"Then, weeping, as before, she exclaimed again, O my master, answer me and speak to me! Upon this the King, speaking in a low voice, and adapting his tongue to the pronunciation of the blacks ejaculated, Ah! Ah! there is no strength nor power but in God! On hearing these words, she screamed with joy, and fell down in a swoon; and when she recovered, she exclaimed, Possibly my master is restored to health! the King, again lowering his voice, as if from weakness, replied, Thou profligate wretch, thou deservest not that I should address thee.—Wherefore? said she. He answered, Because all the day long thou tormentest thy husband, while he calleth out, and imploreth the aid of God, so that thou hast prevented my sleeping from the commencement of darkness until morning; thy husband hath not ceased to humble himself, and to imprecate vengeance upon thee, till he hath distracted me; and had it not been for this, I had recovered my strength; this it is which hath prevented my answering thee.—Then, with thy permission, she replied, I will liberate him from his present sufferings.—Liberate him, said the King, and give us ease."

" She replied, I hear and obey;—and immediately arose, and went out from the kubbeh to the palace, and, taking a cup, filled it with water, and pronounced certain words over it, upon which it began to boil like a cauldron. She then sprinkled some of it upon her cousin, saying, By virtue of what I have uttered, be changed from thy present state to that in which thou wast at first!—and instantly he shook, and stood upon his feet, rejoicing in his liberation, and exclaimed, I testify that there is no deity but God, and that Mohammad is God's Apostle; God bless and save him! She then said to him, Depart, and return not hither, or I will kill thee:—and she cried out in his face: so he departed from before her, and she returned to the kubbeh, and said, O my master, come forth to me that I may behold thee. He replied, with a weak voice, What hast thou done? Thou hast relieved me from the branch, but hast not relieved me from the root.—O my beloved, she said, and what is the root? He answered, The people of this city, and of the four islands: every night, at the middle hour, the fish raise their heads, and imprecate vengeance upon me and upon thee; and this is the cause that preventeth the return of vigour to my body; therefore, liberate them, and come, and take my hand, and raise me; for vigour hath already in part returned to me."

" On hearing these words of the King, whom she imagined to be the slave, she said to him with joy, O my master, on my head and my eye! In the name of Allah!—and she sprang up, full of happiness, and hastened to the lake, where, taking a little of its water, she pronounced over it some unintelligible words, whereupon the fish became agitated, and raised their heads, and immediately became converted into men as before. Thus was the enchantment removed from the inhabitants of the city, and the city became repeopled, and the market-streets re-erected, and every one returned to his occupation: the mountains also became changed into islands as they were at the first. The enchantress then returned immediately to the King, whom she still imagined to be the slave, and said to him, O my beloved, stretch forth thy honoured hand, that I may kiss it.—Approach me, said the King in a low voice. So she drew near to him; and he, having his keen-edged sword ready in his hand, thrust it into her bosom, and the point protruded from her back: he then struck her again, and clove her in twain, and went forth."

" He found the young man who had been enchanted waiting his return, and congratulated him on his safety; and the young prince kissed his hand, and thanked him. The King then said to him, Wilt thou remain in thy city, or come with me to my capital?—O King of the age, said the young man, dost thou know the distance that is between thee and thy city? The King answered, Two days and a half.—O King, replied the young man, if thou hast been asleep, awake: between thee and thy city is a distance of a year's journey to him who travelleth with diligence; and thou camest in two days and a half only because the city was enchanted: but, O King, I will never quit thee for the twinkling of an eye. The King rejoiced at his words, and said, Praise be to God, who hath in his beneficence given thee to me: thou art my son; for during my whole life, I have never been blest with a son:—and they embraced each other, and rejoiced exceedingly. They then went together into the palace, where the King who had been enchanted informed the officers of his court that he was about to perform the holy pilgrimage: so they prepared for him everything that he required; and he departed with the Sultan; his heart burning with reflections upon his city, because he had been deprived of the sight of it for the space of a year."

"He set forth, accompanied by fifty menjuks and provided with presents, and they continued their journey night and day for a whole year, after which they drew near to the city of the Sultan, and the Wezir and the troops, who had lost all hope of his return, came forth to meet him. The troops, approaching him, kissed the ground before him, and congratulated him on his safe return; and he entered the city, and sat upon the throne. He then acquainted the Wezir with all that had happened to the young King; on hearing which, the Wezir congratulated the latter, also, on his safety; and when all things were restored to order, the Sultan, bestowed presents upon a number of his subjects, and said to the Wezir, Bring to me the fisherman who presented to me the fish. So he sent to this fisherman, who had been the cause of the restoration of the inhabitants of the enchanted city, and brought him; and the King invested him with a dress of honour, and inquired of him respecting his circumstances, and whether he had any children. The fisherman informed him that he had a son and two daughters; and the King, on hearing this, took as his wife one of the daughters, and the young prince married the other. The King also conferred upon the son the office of treasurer. He then sent the Wezir to the city of the young prince, the capital of the Black Islands, and invested him with its sovereignty, despatching with him the fifty memluks who had accompanied him thence, with numerous robes of honour to all the Emirs; and the Wezir kissed his hands, and set forth on his journey; while the Sultan and the young prince remained. And as to the fisherman, he became the wealthiest of the people of his age; and his daughters continued to be the wives of the Kings until they died."

( . )

The story was cativating and might as well of been a live action play only more real. When Zade was finally finished the smoke disapated and the scarve dancers returned with food and refreshments.

Everyone clapped and Jareth looked more than impressed, if mildly distracted. "Masterful as always."

Eventually as the day went on Jareth begged Sayer away from Zade and her entertainer so that they could get the more serious business of having Sayer insppect the lodging he's reserved for Elspeth and her people.

Figuring Elspeth was unaccustomed to being on the ground he had taken it upon himself to place her and Sayers quarters at the castle's highest point. Their rooms were large an circular being tower spaces and Jareth had the Goblins construct a sky terrace ajacent to Elspeth room that would allow her to walk out among the open air while still remaining away from everyone else.

"What do you think, Sayer. Will it do? I was thinking of having the hanging and bedding done up in the Empyrean's favorite color. I suspect this will be her first trip to the ground so I thought it might be better for her to at least have an environment that reminds her somewhat of her sky home. The ceilings are enchanted to reflect the changing sky and will alter as the sky an the Empyrean's mood dictate. If you're people have any other requests you know I will do what I can to accommodate them but I must admit I wish this ball weren't happening." Jareth confessed.

Jareth finished showing Sayer around before he settled upon the arm of a chair near the vanity so that he could speak candidly.

"You know how matters of state go. Frankly, I'm worried. Deeply so." He confided.

"Well, most importantly," Sayer started, "you know how women are. Their favorite color changes every five minutes." He looked up and admired the evening blue ceiling, made even more delightful by the presence of birds taking flight far away. "This really is quite delightful."

He leaned against the window nearby and looked out over the sky terrace briefly before turning his attention back to Jareth. "You are right, the tide is against you right now," Sayer stated plainly. "From what whispers I've been able to hear from other protectors of realms, I understand that several different parties are not looking upon you favorably at the moment. And neither is Elspeth." He drew in a sigh. The ceiling's sun sparkled off of his spotless armor. "She's under the impression that the entrance of humans, such as Sarah Williams, also ushered in the entrance of a plague that ended up killing a segment of our population, including the Former Empyrean and his Queen. Her parents, my beloved aunt and uncle." He shrugged. "She's held these beliefs for only a brief period of time, but I do not know if I share those beliefs. There seems to be something more pressing. Elspeth would have been despondent no matter how her parents died, but I find it difficult to believe she ought to place the blame on you. But I'd like to know if there is any merit to this before I do start to try to slowly break her out of that belief. I'm hoping that a marriage possibility will emerge that will take up her energy, instead."

"She what?" Jareth was momentarily truly stunned by this revelation and also secretly hurt that Sayer was suggesting that there was even the slightest possibility that such a notion could potentially carry any weight. then again, why shouldn't Sayer be objective and open to all possibilities? while Jareth considered Sayer to be a friend they'd not been involved over long in each others lives and had more or less kept up with each other from a distance.

"Causing plagues now...I must say that's a new unsubstantiated skill I haven't had assigned to me before." A corner of Jareth's lips threatened to curl in disgust at such a ridiculous notion. "And how am to recant such a baseless accusation of the heart?"

Jareth sighed and slid into the chair he'd been perched on. "As if things couldn't get more complicated regarding this blasted ordeal. why do I feel as if I'm preparing for an assassination? Does anyone have any notion of what I'm doing here? what I have done all these centuries? Does all of my efforts mean nothing to everyone?"

Jareth crossed his arms and legs. "We'll, let them come then. The who lot of them with their hysteria. As if I will be the only one in attendance with darkness in my heart, if not blood on my hands. I know I don't have to make you promise you will do whatever you think is good and right. everyone will expect that much from you if not from me. You can afford to be noble and righteous. You are the prince of sun and sky and I know you'll act on your position. It's something I've always admired about you. you are everything I can not afford to be after all."

Live without the sunlight,  
>Love without your heart beat.<p>

I...I, I, Can't live within you.

Sayer held a hand up reassuringly. "Jareth, I know you have powerful magic," he started, "but you are not the sort who would use it to instigate death upon others."

He turned his head to survey Elspeth's quarters again, and then back to Jareth. "Elspeth is convinced, but I'm not," he continued. "She lost her parents. She's upset. I can comprehend and even empathize. But I've done my own investigation into her allegations and that yielded no substantiation of those claims. I have not shared the news with her yet, but I will when I discover what had indeed caused that plague. I want to be able to explain the true cause of what had occurred with her if I am to challenge the notion that you caused the plague. But I am actively seeking the proof to not just protect you, but to keep her justly informed and to keep the kingdom safe.

"Now, as for any potential of assassination, you must calm yourself," Sayer added calmly. "My advance team outside the doors possesses fifteen brave Empyrean knights. Elspeth's personal detail contains thirty and I plan on adding another fifteen to arrive after she does in order to contribute fifty of my best men in order to ensure Elspeth's safety, and your realm's, as well."

Jareth had been thinking more along the lines of a character assassination but never the less he knew Sayer's intentions were good. In some respects Sayer was right, Jareth was prone to worry when something specific agitated him but then again that's what came of always being so isolated. If something dire was going to occur Jareth realized he was just going to have to go along with it without losing sight of who he was. Besides, some things were not about him. The plague for example was part of the concerns of the Empyrean and had nothing to do with him. The moving and shaking of the other kingdoms were also not his concern so long as the kingdoms intended to keep the Labyrinth out of their affairs. Even the High Council's agendas were much bigger than the Goblin Kingdom alone. This knowledge brought him into a more placid mindset.

"What will be is what will be, my friend. I think for the moment everything is in order and that's enough for me. You should go back to the main hall and enjoy yourself. My work is just beginning." Jareth encouraged him.


	8. Reflections and Preparations

"Great Lady of the Stars, your humble child beckons you..."

Marten pressed his forehead into the opal-colored tiles of Astraea's temple floor. With his knees curled beneath him, head down, and arms extended toward's her figure's feet, he began his morning prayers.

"May your kingdom remain in unity and may your light pierce through its Darkness."

The temple sat just outside the capital city, topping a large, gently sloping hill. It was a open air structure reminiscent of Grecian architecture with a large dome propped up by a dozen marble columns adorned with feather-light white cloth. The statue depicted a toga clad woman with hair spilling down to her knees. She wore a simple banded crown around her brows and her face was tilted upward. One arm hung down holding a pair of scales that would tilt during times of disharmony. The other arm extended high above her, fingers stretching towards a silver and gold star that floated independently above her.

"Guide the Great Prince Dedric on the noble path of justice and may he never stray away from it. May the people forever hold you in their hearts so fully that they have no room for the temptations of Darkness. Protect us from all that is evil, all that is cold. May the roots of our eternal spring hold fast against the destructive forces of fear, hate, and greed."

It was during this ritual that Marten felt at peace. Away from the whispers and the stares, he felt secure and loved in the light of his goddess. He had become quite the spiritual man in his atonement, and before Astraea's statue, he felt a humility without self-hatred.

"Watch over the Royal party as we begin our journey through the Underground to spread your blessings and secure our place in the realm."

He felt the breeze pick up and the sun had rose over the trees, casting a rich, golden glow on the temple floor.

"And as always, watch over your daughter in the Aboveground. Hold her in your holy embrace and keep her safe from all harm. May she know the Light of love and may it always lead her home.

He stood and presented an offering of a basket filled with cherries at her feet. He would be back later to pay his respects with Dedric before their trip, but he always preferred to worship alone.

Later Dedric and Marten went over there final preparations before leaving for the ball.

"Did the court receive the guidelines I expect them to follow in my absence?" asked Dedric as Marten secured the clasp of his mantel that draped over his shoulders.

"Of course," said Marten. "And yes they know how to reach me should you be needed, and yes Lord Marrowing has agreed to head the Festival of Ferns while we're gone, and yes our cargo station now has plenty of mirthberry wine and gilly figs to present to our neighbors. We are all set to go, brother. We're fine."

Dedric sighed and nodded. "Right. Excellent. Now if you can just carry those bags down to Hugo..." he said pointing to two sizable sacks of some thick, red leather. With a groan, Marten managed to lift them both and carry them on unsteady legs to where the royal party was packing.

Unlike most of the Underground kingdoms, Astraean nobility did not travel by instantaneous means. The world outside their land benefited by the warmth and sunshine that accompanied the party as it traveled, spreading bouts of good weather and crop growth. Travelling by foot was one way Astrea did their part in maintaining the overall well being of the Underground. The journey usually required a good deal of forethought, planning, and communication between the cities that they would be staying in. Dedric had spent the last week mulling over letters and invites, requesting audiences with various noblemen pitching promises of unique goods in exchange for room and board. After arranging some meetings, Dedric surmised that the journey would last them a good ten days. He hated being away from his city for so long. Why did the high council insist on extending the ball for two entire weeks century after century? He wouldn't require more than five days to get his own affairs in order, he was certain. The rest would simply be a waste of time that is unless he could spend it wooing a potential wife. He felt somewhat resentful that his disaster of a brother had long managed to spawn his own offspring without really meaning to, while he had to dance around bureaucracy just to get an audience with a proper woman. Then again, Marten's tastes were far lass refined.

He closed his eyes, walking himself through a mental checklist several times over. Everything was in place. He just had to loosen his grasp over his city. This trip would be the longest he'd been away from home since his reign began. He walked towards his enormous bedroom window. Parting the curtains, he gazed down at the citizens that and begin to populate the sidewalks, ready to bid their leader and hero farewell.

Marten tugged at his collar as beads of sweat already began to trickle down his neck. Dedric insisted that he wear the lined dress shirt despite the heat. The temperature would drop once they were out of Astraea, but until then he was roasting. His brother approached, donned in white and gold and gave him a firm clap on the back.

"Let's go see all those loving faces" he said smiling widely

"Loving faces, right" replied Marten as he watched his brother practically leap onto the wagon that would be parading them through the city. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly the man could go from being gruff and business-like to warm and sprightly. Dedric offered an arm and helped hoist him up. Dedric took his place at the head of the wagon while Marten took a seat on a bench behind him. He detested nothing more than these overblown processions. They were all the same: Dedric basking and beaming in the light of his people's adoration, the same people who subsequently cast scorns and jeers like stones at the younger, exiled prince and still he had to wave. Still he had to smile and carry on, numb himself against the world and be a martyr to it.

The half-hour ride felt endless, especially in his hot clothing. At last, it was over. He could crawl into the confides of the royal carriage and peel off some of his regalia.

Three weeks he thought. Nearly three entire weeks away from that damnable castle. He hadn't been away from home since his sentencing. The High Council granted him the privilege to travel. His behavioral record had been spotless for twenty-five years outside of the one incident of peeking into his daughter's world. He could feel years of tension melt from his shoulders as he watched the city shrink into the distance.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss the place too" he heard a wistful Dedric say.

Later on when they were well away on their journey Dedric pressed his fingers into his temples and attempted to massage out a headache that had started when the carriage crossed onto the rocky, unused roads several miles out of the Goblin City.

"You'd think Jareth would have a mind that some of us would be coming in on foot." he griped "I swear that is the third enormous washed-out gulley we've had to drive through."

He watched Marten roll his eyes unsympathetically. His younger sibling never fully understood the importance of a king being serene and centered when entering the realm of politics nor did he seem to care that the rough transportation was putting that state of mind in jeopardy.

Their train consisted of a small fleet of foot soldiers, several wagons bearing wine and fruit as a token to their host, a small ensemble of musicians, and several of their finest horses that shared a similar appearance to the Andalusian breeds of the Aboveground. Dedric and Marten would mount their own shortly in preparation of entering the city.

The early afternoon sun managed to penetrate through the hazy sky and through the carriage windows.

"Shut those blinds, brother. The light is doing nothing to alleviate this pounding in my skull."

Marten was just about to pull them closed when the Goblin City came into full view. He drew in a breath. Even from a distance, he could see banners for the Forgotten Desert, Empyrean, and other kingdoms that had arrived. Life around the castle seemed to flourish more than he had expected...it looked greener, fresher than how Dedric had described the place.

"Looks like the Astraean Spring has beaten us here."

Dedric leaned out, arching a brow. Marten knew his brother would mask his surprise.

"Huh. So it would appear...Oh, and look, even the Arid Flats look just as clean and inviting as I remember."

Marten sighed, refusing to let Dedric's foul mood spoil his own rare happiness. He was actually looking forward to seeing Jareth once again. He hadn't even spoke with him since he sent him to the Aboveground with a letter addressed to the people that took in his daughter. Under the conditions of his exile as well as Dedric's watchful eye, he had to express his gratitude in the form of a letter smuggled from the castle. He was a much bolder man then; he hoped the Goblin King wouldn't scoff too terribly at his current, pitiful state.

Some days before the ball was to occur Joby took the time to explain more about her perspective to her new friends.

"You know, I used to make up places like this" Joby had said one evening. She had been uncharacteristically quiet after dinner. She was sitting in front of the fire, absently stirring a cup of pre-bedtime tea, letting it grow cool and unfinished. The face that had met her meal with its typical, cheery smile, had slowly turned hard in the following hours. Her mouth looked tight and her eyes dull and distant.

"Magical places I mean." Her lips curled over her teeth as they struggled to shape the vowels to tell a story only her parents and girlhood therapist knew about.

"You see, some of the people in my world are, well, troubled. Some live hard lives and gravitate towards certain addictive substances as a means to cope, but they can only cope as long as they have the substance. My mother was one of these people. She was addicted to heroin. Things were...okay...whenever she had it. She would poke this needle in her arm and for the next few hours she would lie on the couch. She looked almost comatose. It made her practically incapable of caring for me. The man she bought from...the man I was named after...he was a good friend of hers like an uncle of sorts to me. He taught me how to read and how to cook for myself. He even got onto her sometimes about how she treated me."

Her spoon clacked a little louder against the walls of her mug.

"But I guess that's not important. Anyway, whenever my mom didn't have this stuff, she would turn...angry. My father took off before he even knew mom was pregnant with me. She told me I looked a lot like him and I think she blamed him for many of her problems. She really only talked about him when she wasn't high. She said she saw a lot of him in me. I guess that's why she projected her anger onto me."

Her eyes hadn't left the fire, but they had become unfocused and hard and her mouth grew thin. She stopped stirring.

"When she couldn't get a fix, she would say these terrible things to me...about me. Sometimes she would be screaming, shaking my shoulders and telling me how all of her suffering was because of me. She said I was a bad seed...and a bad child...she said she could see a monster inside me. You see, things happen to severe heroin addicts if they can't get the drug. They can get sick...sometimes they hallucinate. She told me she could see a demon inside me. I-I think maybe she couldn't bear to see her own darkness you know? The people she hung around...the things she did...but she never saw what it was doing to me. As I said, my Uncle Joe taught me to read. If he loved anything as much as he loved burbon, it was a good story. My first book was given to me by him. It was a big, thick anthology of fairy tales. It became my escape, my solace. At first, I let the pictures guide my imagination, but soon, I could make worlds of my own. I withdrew inside myself. When mom went into one of her rages, she became a dragon, and I a lost princess being kept prisoner. Sometimes, I could make myself believe that I had a real family out there that would come and rescue me. When she was high and I had to care for myself, I pretended I was alone. I knew when mom was far too gone to notice me. I remember imagining I was a warrior knight practicing my sparring by smashing glasses with a curtain rod. Mom usually slept through the noise.

She laid her still full mug on the table next to her. She drew her knees against her chest, propping her chin on top of them and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I went deeper into my imagination...pretending became real. Whenever I sensed mom growing agitated, I could take myself someplace else. We kind of switched places during those times, her pacing around the house making a racket, me sitting quiet and far, far away from her. Fantasy became more real to me than my actual life. There were rules, structure, predictability in stories. I think that's what disappointed me when I first came here, to realize that life in the Underground could be just as complicated and just as frightening. Back home though, fiction saved my life. The only way I knew how to survive living in...in...hate and filth and misery...was to convince myself that it didn't exist."

Her eyes began to well up.

"So now I have these...gaps...in my memory. Well, not gaps exactly, more like events that never happened. With some help from my wonderful, kind, loving parents that adopted me and a therapist, I've managed to remember a few things, but so much of my childhood is still lost to the things I made up. So..."

She had to steady her breathing, she could feel her heart thumping frantically against her chest. Her hands shook. She blinked, finally releasing a hot tear that streaked slowly down her cheek. She swallowed and steadied her voice. God, this was hard.

"So I don't know everything that has happened to me when I was a little girl...and I'm not sure if I ever want to."

Though she faced the fire, she stared straight through it. She remained silent for a few more moments before she snapped out of her trance. She shook her head, and turned back to her friends. Her chipper disposition slowly returned as she hurriedly mopped her face.

"Oh my. I am so, so sorry for burdening you with such an unhappy story," she said as she leapt to her feet and began to busy herself with cleaning dishes. " I've never even told my friends in the Aboveground about that. I don't know what came over me exactly. It's been on my mind for days now. I don't know...I just felt this compulsion, this need to air out some of my dirty laundry. Please don't feel sorry for me. I was picked up one night by a social worker. I was finally rescued and the two most wonderful people in the world chose me to be their daughter. It was hard in the beginning and it took a couple of years to fully get me out of my own head, but they loved me and cared about me enough to work through those difficult first years and ever since, I have been very blessed and very happy."

She dried her hands and clapped them together, smiling brightly at her friends.

"So, who's up for some tea?"

Over the span of nearly two weeks, Joby adjusted to life in the Labyrinth with surprising ease. She insisted on making herself a useful member of both the household as well as the Goblin City. She breezed through the Lady Knight's collection of botany books and found herself familiar with most of the native plants in a matter of days. She took on the task of caring for the surrounding orchards and delivering food throughout the city. Residents began to whisper among themselves about the plants' extraordinary response to the Abovegrounder's care. Her very presence seemed to bring new lushness to the hedge maze, especially along the areas of her daily travels. Produce would grow ripe in just hours after her touch. Some of the grounds keeping staff began to gripe about having to trim the hedges more frequently than usual. Joby on the other hand merely assumed the rapid botanical growth was part of the Underground's magic. She struck a bargain with a local goblin seamstress in which she cared for her own flowers and garden in exchange for a ball gown.

"Yew sure have a way with my lilies, missy," she told her one day.

"I don't know about that, Finchie," replied Joby "I think they just have a way with me."

She grew familiar with several of the city's residents and discovered a culture worthy of some admiration. She found goblins to possess a blunt genuineness that was tremendously lacking but entirely necessary among her own kind. She loved their unapologetic attitudes and how, unless in the presence of their king, weren't afraid to speak their minds entirely. In so many ways, they reminded her of her Uncle Joe, and being in the city brought her back to the rare, happy moments of her turbulent childhood when she got to spend nights in his cluttered trailer listening to his hoarse growl of a voice bestow wondrous fairytales and solid words of wisdom. For the first time, she felt as if she could be her genuine self without worrying about who was watching. She didn't have to whisper when she spoke to the flowers, she shared stories with the goblins and didn't have to curb her enthusiasm in making big gestures and funny voices, she spoke her mind freely and honestly without the fear of ridicule. Here, she was more than some quirky hired hand; she had value, a real sense of self-worth. Nestled in the twists and turns of the labyrinth, Joby found her freedom.

She also found an unexpected vibrance within the walls. The labyrinth and the very city hummed with its own energy that she first felt in the hedges and then through the stone bricks. One day, Joby was strolling through one of the many narrow passages sliding the palm of her hand along a wall as she walked.

"You're very much alive, aren't you?" she had said.

At once, she could hear a groaning of shifting stone and she knew that the maze was taking her somewhere. One left turn and she stood before a magnificent tree, a tree that she didn't know had stood since the construction of the castle, but she marveled at the knotted, crooked branches, long thick roots, and dark, drooping leaves. She leaned against one of the walls smiling in silent gratitude.

Through Mag and the goblins, she learned about some of the kingdom's history. She heard the legends of Jareth's predecessor, the fearsome tyrant Ivor the Hammer Fist as well as his demise and the banishment of his cruel, child-enslaving chancellor. There was a lot of rumor and speculation about who was behind the former ruler's death, but it was clear that Jareth saved the lives of the children and dedicated his life to bringing life and stability back to the dying kingdom. In her mind, he became a sort of champion for the defenseless and forgotten, a symbol of hope for little lost souls such as what she had once been. Her perspective on the Goblin King changed tremendously since their initial meeting. She had to press harder for more details on the story of Sarah Williams. It seemed to be a sore subject in the city, and several of the goblins she spoke with didn't readily offer their personal opinions on the king's behavior back then. She got the gist that he had acted entirely counter to the rules and expectations of his ruler ship, that for the first time he acted out of selfishness and pinned many of the citizens against each other. Even still, many goblins in the city felt that their king took responsibility for his actions, even granting knighthood to several individuals that were brave enough to take a stand against him including Hoggle.

Joby began to look like a proper denizen of the Labyrinth. Instead of cutoffs and tye dye, she wore Mag's borrowed breeches and tunic as well as a pair of sturdy brown boots all of which were a little too big on her. With the movements of the maze at a stop, and traps blocked, she eventually managed to learn her way around the place without the help of the orb. Instead, she wore it as a pendant, a much smaller sphere incased inside a slender, silver claw that hung from a long chain around her neck.

Although, she didn't know how or why, Joby could feel something within herself changing as well. One morning, she spent a solid fifteen minutes studying her reflection in the polished surface of one of Mag's shields. She poked and pinched her cheeks, tilted her chin this way and that, opened her mouth wide sticking out her tongue, and ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't appear to look any different, but she felt well... healthier . She awoke in the mornings full of a spirited energy that didn't settle until sundown. She worked happily and tirelessly when she usually required caffeine or sugar by late noon back in Boston. She even felt that her brain was functioning with more clarity; her memory grew sharper and her thoughts became more present. Despite her worries about home, spent her days in a profound state of solace. She spent the early mornings watching the sun rise over the Arid Flats and dry ocean bed beyond it and couldn't help but believe the she had been pulled into the world for a reason.

And indeed if Jareth had been there for her reflections he would have agreed with the assumption and Joby's presence was no accident or coincidence.

On the day of arrival when most of the kingdoms were due to to make their entrances, Jareth had been away from his guests hiding in his observation tower thinking and weaving. Most of his time through the night and early morning had been taken up with the manipulation of the Labyrinth itself which Jareth had the ability to negotiate at will with the maze. The business had taken some coaxing. By its self preserving nature the Labyrinth was reluctant to shift itself into a pattern that would so expose a path directly to the goblin kingdom and the castle. but at the end of it the Labyrinth ultimately did bend to the man will and did as he needed it to do. Jareth also made a point to seal off any ground entrance to the Arid Flats. There the creatures acted differently than the other goblins and the waste area covered in piles of junk were arguably the most dangerous and unpredictable place to be in the Labyrinth. The great houses were told that the area was off limits completely and that anyone who disobeyed would do so at their own peril.

The castle goblins were to take human form similarly to the way they had during Sarah's enchantment but this time they were to be identifiable by the black and gold horned eye masks they wore which could not be removed from their faces. There would be others wearing masks but those could be removed and thus were distinguishable. the goblin were also mute in this form able to laugh but not speak except in silent whispers to each other or to Jareth.

There was another matter to attend to that the goblin king had been putting off.

Every kingdom and specialized grouping of attendees would have a representing party attached to them, usually made up of their families, special servants, or some combination. Although Jareth and Meriel were cousins they ruled different domain and could not stand together. Jareth's own directly family would not be present mostly because Jareth had not asked them to be and because his parents were often deeply engrossed in matters of court and often carrying out emissary assignments for the High Council. Nevertheless, It would be expected that Jareth present some kind of entourage representing his own kingdom.

For the Labyrinth's Royal Guard Magdalene had agreed to stand as there representative. And Hoggle and Jareth beloved personal servant the hobgoblin Tilly-whim would represent the goblin people. Sir Didymus had agreed agreed to escort the Wiseman along with a small party of retired knights made up mostly of intellectual animals also bring half of the Labyrinth Council into attendance. Fidget preferred to remain within the goblin city and Agnes by nature of her loyalties would be present but likely not visible. These individual represented the unique and diverse relationships that existed in the Labyrinth.

But there was a final representation that was perhaps the most important one of all. The unique and intimate relationship between the labyrinth's power and the mortal world. If any other message needed to be expressed and drummed into the memories of everyone in attendance it was that The Goblin kingdom served as a connection point between the above and below and that the old magic dictated that it would and must always serve in that function. It was a reminder of the usually overlooked bigger purpose of Jareth's role as well as his greatest sacrifice.

but this connection point could not be represented by him alone. to have the greatest impact it had to be represented by someone that represented both sides. Therefore it was nessisary to have a human representative someone who had lived in the above world and could faithfully represent it. the matter was a sore point for Jareth. A reminder of a deep place within him were he'd buried his longings, his loves, and his deepest regrets.

Sarah. It should have been Sarah.

The knowing burned him through and through with an agonizing ache. The labyrinth should have become her legacy and not just his own. The Labyrinth had wanted her and because it had wanted her so completely and Sarah's own dreams had been so palatable, Jareth had tried to appease them both and failed on all accounts.

He had failed and almost lost himself in the process.

How tempting it had always been to look into her life. for a long time he had been allowed too but eventually he had been wise enough to let the memory of her go. Now he only though on her in moment like this and he only allowed himself to dwell on it for a little while. What a fool he'd been to underestimate her so. It was a mistake he never made again with anyone else.

There was another option of course. In thinking of Sarah Jareth's thoughts shifted to the strange girl that had appeared in the kingdom. There was something so familiar about her, something that touched him in a place that he dared not look. Even if she'd been drawn into the underground for different reasons the High Council would consider her mortal first due to the amount of time she'd lived above.

Although she likely thought he'd been dismissive towards her before, the truth was he'd simply been contending with more important issues. But now it occurred to him to make a request of this girl. Not a bargain. but a simple request that she had the power to freely deny or accept. He hoped she would accept it and thought beifly in spite of himself that it might make her happy. And anyway it would give the girl a chance to confront Mim and for Jareth to punish her on both his and the girl's behalf since Mim had wronged them both.

Jareth sighed and prepared to walk to his observation window but before he could transform and locate Joby, something that looks like a child of the age of four or five dressed in a pink leotard and tulle balarina skirt with her blond hair pulled perfectly back into a bun came skipping into the room at top speed only to skip directly at Jareth's leg which he suddenly found her clinging too.

"Good morning, master Jareth." Despite the appearance the voice coming out of the child mouth was like that of a adult woman, high and graveled with a slight lisp. It would have been frightening to someone not expecting it.

The clinging hug of his most favorite servant comforted Jareth and reminded him of his own humanity. "Well, Tilly. I take it you are happy with you appearance. Im very glad." Jareth pried the hobgoblin from his leg and needed down so that he could hold her in his arms and give her a proper hug.

"You shouldn't worry, Master Jareth. Everything is possible and you are beloved among us all." the Hobgoblin said in a prophetic hush.

"Only within the confines of these walls, my Tilly-Whim. But for today that is enough. Now, go find Hoggle and try to keep him comfortable. I shall need you all to do your very best this time as I know you will. I have someone I need to see before the break of dawn.

Jareth watched the hobgoblin giggle and nod and she parted from him and skipped swiftly away. Jareth smiled to himself like a proud parent. no one could ever say he didn't appreciate his people. but for now he had business to attend to. Joby was staying with Mag in her home. Mag had already come to the castle to help with final preparations. It was time just before sunrise to make a house call to Joby Jones.


	9. Joby's Choice

_YOU KNOW YOU'RE A NOTHING CHILD" snarled a towering black dragon. Joby couldn't figure out if it was growing larger or if she was shrinking smaller. She tried to run but her legs wouldn't budge._

_"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN GOOD FOR? the creature roared FOR BEING ANOTHER BURDEN I HAVE TO CARRY THANKS TO YOUR DEAD BEAT FATHER? FOR BEING A BLACK STAIN IN MY LIFE? LOOK AT YOU WITH THAT BLANK, STUPID FACE! ARE YOU EVEN THERE? HELLOOO! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? ANSWER ME!" _

_The dragon stepped closer, its march causing the earth to tremble. All she wanted to do was to turn and flee, but she was helpless._

_Yeah, you just keep sitting there staring into space. said the dragon leaning in close, its eyes glowing a smoldering red "I have something that will get your attention." With that, it reared its head back, opened its mouth, and released a fury of fire._

_Suddenly, Joby was eight years old again sitting in an unsteady dining chair in a cramped, yellowed kitchen that reeked of smoke and burned tar. She could feel a hot pain in her left arm, she looked up to see a pair of watery, crazed blue eyes burning a hole right through her soul as sure as the cigarette was burning through her skin. _

Her eyes snapped open.

She could vaguely make out the large, wooden beams above her. She sighed and tried to relax back into her pillows.

Seventeen years later and that last night still haunted her.

She could remember the torrent of insults as she sat stock still facing the window, eyes fixated on what looked like a barn owl perched on the fence around her yard. Her mother stepped in front of her blocking her view as she carried on while Joby chose another means of escape by creeping back inside her own mind. It would be after that first and only incident of physical abuse, after her mother shut herself back up in her bedroom, after Joby crawled into her own bed made of layers and bed sheets and old clothes, that she would be taken away by a bizarrely dressed man and left sleeping on the front porch swing of her future parents twenty-five miles away with a note asking them to take care of a girl with a name that wasn't hers.

She tried to go back to sleep, but she could hear the bustling of activity outside. Inside, things were quiet which meant that Mag had already gone. This would be the day all the the kingdoms were to arrive at the castle. Today was also the day Finchie had told her that her dress would be finished. In exchange for her labor, she only wanted something simple. No embellishments or fancy accents necessary. After all, she planned to simply blend in and just enjoy watching the spectacle. She felt like a party crasher even going in the first place, but Mag invited her, and there was no way she was skipping out on the chance to see people and creatures from the whole Underground. She also looked forward to actually looking like a proper lady for a change with dirt-free nails and tidy hair. The commotion outside got to be too much. She sprung to her feet and threw open her window. The early morning air nipped at her face with its chilly breath, and she fetched a shawl which she threw over her dressing gown. She took her perch at the window sill, letting one leg dangle outside over the wall. Still bleary-eyed, she gazed across the city, almost jumping at the sight of the sudden straight path cutting through the twists and turns right to the castle which also looked possibly bigger or brighter than she had remembered it looking yesterday.

"It's absolutely garish, I do agree." Jareth had a way of seemingly just being there suddenly in the presence of people.

Half the time it was simply that people didn't notice him right away or that he didn't wish them too which was almost the same thing.

"I think you would not be surprised by how much effort it took me to get the maze to formulate that pattern. Not surprisingly its very sticky about matters of its own defense." Jareth was leaning his back into the wall just next to Joby's window sill with his arms crossed as he looked out along with her over his maze still rather bemused that he'd convinced the labyrinth to open itself up the way it had. It was perhaps the first time in centuries if ever that the maze had such a obvious and direct path running through if.

Joby jumped with a squeak and grasped the window frame to keep from falling back onto the floor. She spun around and glanced up to discover the Goblin King standing just behind her.

"My room has a perfectly functioning door you know," she said as she regained a normal pulse. She had been told that the man had quite the knack for appearing out of the blue, but she never expected to receive such a visitation. She tried to smooth her stubborn curls as she got to her feet. He was lucky to catch her awake.

The fact that he began to talk to her so casually took her by surprise, but she decided to go along with it. She also heard plenty about his frequently shifting moods. She took a bow before turning her attention back outside.

"I can imagine. Even now, I can feel her discomfort." Her brows drew together and her lips tugged down in a frown. "I don't like it either."

The tension in the city was so palpable that she felt her own uneasiness grow. She tried to shake it off, straightening her shoulders and facing her visitor.

"You know I ca-"

The familiarity of his face caught her off guard momentarily.

I swear I know that face...those eyes.

She found her words again.

"I can't say that I would have ever expected you to drop by here, Your Majesty. Is it Mim? Do you have any news?"

The tone of her voice struggled between hope and disappointment.

Jareth noted silently how Joby refered to the Labyrinth as a her. Was it possible that she so instictually understood the moods and personality of the great maze? possible and very unusual. Jareth also noted that Joby had a different feel to her than when they'd first met. She felt like one of them, instead of like an outside intruder. Such adaptability and calibration to the underground was surprising in such a short ammount of time. It was almost as if she'd been born to there world.

The familiarity he felt towards her also caught Jareth off guard. while he was accustomed to dropping in on people as if they were already in the middle of a conversation, with Joby it somehow felt like an old conversation had been interrupted and that it was one Jareth instinctually kept trying to continue with her without remember what the original dialogue had been.

"She is a trifle unhappy with me but end the end she knows perfectly well that I serve her first above anyone else." he said it lightly and then changed the subject quickly. " I have it on good authority that Magdalene has invited you to the ball and that you have a lovely dress and everything. I also see that you're doing well under the curcimstances. you've made friends as most girls like yourself are apt to do...But I do believe I still owe you some consideration as a guest in my kingdom that I perhaps had not thought to extend to you before. To this end I would like very much if you would consider joining my private party during the ongoing festivities over the next few days." Jareth tried to ask casually but since he really did need her to agree there was a tinge of urgency in the request.

"Mim will be required to be there and the benefit of you being in my party means we will both have our chance to deal with her together since she's taken it upon herself to meddle with us both simultaneously." Jareth debated the wisdom of telling her more then this but ultimately he figured it would be better if she understood that by agreeing to his request she was taking on a role of some importance.

"There's something else...Im asking this of you as a personal favor to the kingdom if not to me. The labyrinth has always served as a connection point between our worlds. It's my duty to faithfully represent that union in my party. For all intents and purposes you are currently the best representative I could ask for to stand in for the Above. Will you agree to join my party and stand up with me when needed? It's very important and it must be your choice."

"As does the rest of the kingdom I believe," commented Joby thoughtfully. Despite whatever choices he made in recent years, the goblins seemed to hail the man as a fine leader of their kind.

She smiled at what she perceived to be a change in the man's attitude toward her and his unexpected gift of courtesy and kindness. Her heart leapt at the notion of being a special guest, but she kept a lid shut firmly over her excitement as to not make herself seem silly in the Goblin King's presence.

She felt slightly apprehensive about facing Mim again mostly because she wasn't sure if the woman was entirely at fault for her presence in the labyrinth. After hearing about the usual methods that people had used to arrive to the Underground, Joby questioned how exactly she managed to arrive. Sure, Mim facilitated the trip, but sometimes Joby felt as if maybe, possibly, she had been...invited. When she saw the city through the crystal in her shop, she remembered feeling a pull of sorts, like a powerful, invisible hand motioned her to come inside and she happily obliged. Still, Mim had intended to stir trouble, and Joby wasn't going to take any hostility towards the city that had accepted her as one of their own.

Her initial excitement faltered a little at Jareth's final request. Already, people from the Underground were crowding into the city, people that would surely be watching. For all of her grandiose daydreams and wishes, Joby really didn't do so well in the spotlight. She thought about standing there in her simple gown, in her mortal, boring body before a crowd of ageless, powerful beings all with the ability to look right through her, measuring up her inadequacies. She looked back out the window, Jareth's request echoing out into the walls like a desperate plea, as if they were asking the same. Joby swallowed, realizing that this was her chance to return the kindness the city and her new friends had granted her.

She breathed in, put on a brave face, and nodded.

"I'd be honored," she said sincerely.

Now that the festivities had begun in the kingdom the castle beyond the goblin city loomed ominously upon its hill at the center of the Labyrinth. All its banners representing past rulers flying except for Jareth. Jareth had no banner perhaps because he did not consider himself a real king nor was he. The goblin king had more in common with his Goodnaighbor cousins and was both a man and a magical being, regonized and also disregarded as someone of any real importance outside of the great maze. Jareth prefered matters that way and had worked very hard over the centuries to keep his exact activities and purposes shrouded in obscurity. But now the worth of his kingdom was destined to be put on display and whether the other powers believed in him or not no one could dispute the hearty magical significance of the Labyrinth or the castle that stood in the center of it.

Jareth had ensured in his protection of the castle's greatest secrets and properties that once people entered the main hall, any time they tried to go anywhere outside of their designated quarters or one of the great mirrored ballrooms, the would find themselves back where they started. Even queen Mab herself was expected to respect the castles boundaries unless invited by Jareth to do otherwise. While this meant that guests had limited access to the castles interior, most were free to enjoy the pavilions and gardens Jareth had linked directly to specific exit points within the castle's grounds and everyone was informed that it was I'll advised to walk the maze itself and it had its own interests that were not completly within Jareth's control. Respect of the magical nature of the kingdom was paramount and edicts regarding the matter had been passed down by the High Council on Jareth's behalf.

the other purpose to limiting guests to the ballrooms and their personal quarters within their specific groups was to avoid any unwanted conversation. If people wanted to whisper and plot Jareth saw no reason to give then the advantage of privacy in his own home. The ballrooms had any number of corners and semi sequestered area for people to whisper and plot with each other. Whether they realized it or not the goblins would be carefully listen and would report anything of interest to Jareth as the need to know occurred. while the goblins wouldn't catch everything, they would do their best and Jareth himself would be highly attentive to the goings on around him.

Now the great hall was already filled with people nd the rooms in use would accommodate as many an nessisary without ever seeming cramped. everyone would have as much breathing room as they required with perhaps the exception of Jareth himself who would not have the luxury of being comfortable no matter what kind of mask he put on for his observers benefit.

the first order of business was to greet every great household personally as they arrived, with queen Mab and the rest of her Council and entourage due to arrive last since it was they who were really the guests of honor and Jareth only the host kingdom. After speaking with Joby Jareth had informed her that Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and the others would meet her and escort her to the castle to sit in his party. She was instructed to remain silent until Queen Mab arrived and formally acknowledged them.

Jareth would be in his most menacing attire that day.

Dressed in his full black firm fitting goblin armor that made his shoulder mantel and heavy embroidered cape make him look much taller, much more feral, and much more menacing then he'd perhaps looked in years. Once again Jareth had fashioned his hair in a large wild mane and one could have almost sworn his teeth and ears looked slightly more pointed then usual making all who looked upon him forget that he had any real humanness to him. the horned amulets he always wore was hidden but its emblem rose up upon his breast plate. Jareth was in peak form, his very life force permeating much othe the space because his magic was so tightly woven into everything around everyone. there could be no question who was lord and master in this place and first impressions were important. If Jareth was to be seen Asa villain and dark sorcerer by most of the people in attendance then that was the role he would cast himself in for the moment. everyone was taken back by his presence, even is own subject who had not seen the Goblin King put forth so much effort and ability in recent memory.

Everything was in place. Everything was ready to be set in whatever motion the other players wished things to flow. Jareth had decided he would not fight against the tides of fate nor would he cower before anyone. Queen Mab would expect the very best from him and he could feel her power, even now, pressing up against his own weighing and measuring him.

Jareth was the Goblin King and there was a reason he had dominion over one of the most important if misunderstood species in the underground. He would live up to people's first expectations of him and turn the rest on their ear when the time was right.

Try as she might, Joby could not loosen the knot that coiled tightly around the pit of her stomach. She sat in one of the stools in Mag's kitchen, hands clasped on the table, a nervous thumb drumming against her wrist. Today was the day. For two weeks, she had walked along the Goblin City as a nurturing friend and accepted visitor. Now she was to be elevated as a symbol, as a physical representation of what made the ancient city and integral and necessary part of the Underground. It was an honor and a privilege that she felt unworthy of bearing.

She didn't even know what was to be expected of her, if she were capable of achieving those expectations, how she was to conduct herself, which fork was she to use for the main course.

She had to step outside.

She padded barefoot out the back door into Mag's little gated garden. In the open air she could breathe. She leaned against a pillar, next to which say a scrubby little bush covered in yellow flower buds. She reached out to touch one.

I bet you look lovely in full bloom, she thought.

Just as the notion crossed her mind, the the petals of that bud sprung open, the others quickly following suit.

Joby gasped, whipping her hand back. She stared at the flowers, then down to her open palm, then back to the flowers, then once more at her hand. She flexed her fingers. She didn't feel any sort of odd sensation. Was this normal? Was it a good thing? A bad thing?

She heard a sudden loud knocking from the front door. Finchie had arrived with the dress.

She chalked up the incident as something typical and entirely harmless before pushing the thought from her mind and running back inside.

Finchie strode inside as soon as she opened the door. The old goblin carried a small satchel and wore a wide, toothy smile.

"I hope I'm not late, honey" she said. "So many damn outsiders crowding about, interruptin' how we carry on here, not ta mention the walls having been shifted about to accommodate, took my usual route and nearly wandered into the Forbidden Forest. However, I have yer dress and I think you're going ta be quite pleased."

"You're an absolute saint, Finch. Um, where is it?"

Finchie winked and opened her satchel. A dark green bird made from what appeared to be some sort of fabric leapt out and began flapping around the room.

"Now, I know yew said you wanted somethin' simple, but I 'ad a feelin' the king was going to ask you to be our representative, so I made a few changes to the original design. A girl like yew shouldn't have ta face the High Council in something so dreadfully plain. I have ta say, this is one of my proudest creations."

With that, she snapped her long, wiry fingers and in a poof of smoke the fabric bird unraveled and tranformed into the most stunning gown Joby had ever laid eyes on.

She took a couple steps back, hand over her heart and slowly shook her head.

"Oh, Finchie...th-this is too much...Oh, I couldn't possibly...you really shouldn't have gone through all the-"

"Trouble, honey? Nonsense! Yew know Jareth ain't the only one here capable of performing a few tricks. It took no time ta whip up this beauty. Now I didn't make it fer ya just to stand there and gawk at all day! Put 'er on!"

Joby circled around the creation that hovered motionlessly above the floor.

"I don't even know how to get in it."

Finchie shrugged. "Like this I reckon."

She waved a hand, and in one fluid motion, Joby's clothes were whipped from her body and the gown glided across, the fabric going right through her until it hung perfectly from her shoulders. Another wave of Finchy's hand, and a full length mirror rose from the satchel.

Joby blinked at her reflection, hardly recognizing the woman in front of her.

Layers upon untold layers of chiffon-like fabric cut into spade-shaped petals expanded out and around her waist into a wide, full skirt, the fitted bodice looked like a thick multitude of bare branches that intertwined and crossed over each other, thinning out as they extended around her shoulders and stretched all the way down her arms and towards a few of her fingers. The branches hugged her body as if she were made of them. The whole ensemble was a deep, dark green accented in glittery dew-like silver. Somehow, Finchie managed to change her hair and face as well.

Her curls, tamed at last, coiled in large, loose loops, stopping just at the nape of her neck to frame her heart-shaped face. Her freckels, though not entirely gone, were faded, her lips stained a deep shade of maroon, and her eyes accented to stand out most of all. She looked like some otherworldly being born from the earth and the sight alarmed her and brought a sense of comfort at the same time. It could be her disguise, she could creep back into her imagination and create an identity of someone far braver and far better suited for her role. She put herself in the mindset of a noblewoman well acquainted with the world of diplomacy and magic.

Then, looking down at Finchy, the illusion was temporarily shattered by an overwhelming feeling of gratitude. She dropped to her knees, throwing her arms around the small creature.

"This is unbelievable Finch, you have just saved my night. I don't know how I can possibly thank you enough."

Finchy stiffened, being unaccustomed to such an outpouring of emotion. Heartfelt feelings were usually unexpressed and avoided as much as possible in the Gobin City. She lightly patted the girl's shoulder.

"Alright, missy. Just see to it that that blasted council leaves here happy and that will be thanks enough. Now if yew keep dirtying up that gown, I'm gonna take it back."

Joby quickly stood, brushing off the skirt.

"Right! Sorry, so sorry! I promise that I will do my best to do some good for this place."

"I know you will, honey. I better git goin.' Yer party ought to be here soon ta pick ya up."

Joby teetered on the verge of tears as she watched the goblin disappear back into the city.

Shortly after Joby was ready Mag arrived with their entourage which consisted of Mag who was mounted an a white and gray Fell Pony in full pristine plate armor with her hair combed back in a tight efficient bun. Behind her were fifteen armored goblins, some of the best and most Intellegent and educated Mag had trained. Behind them was an open seated platform being carried by for strange little fluffy black goats with long sturdy horns that steeped back behind their head and curving up at the tips. The four goats walked in unison carrying the platform atop the elongated length of their horns And upon the platform were seated sir Didymus and the Sleeping Wiseman with his alert hat looking about as well as a uncomfortable looking Hoggle who was dressed in blue velvet and the child-like Tilly-Whim dressed in her pink Tulle ballerina dress occasionally whispering things into Hoggle's ear and smiling. Near the back of the procession was a enclosed seated box big enough for a human person to comfortably sit in with uncovered windows that allow the person inside to look out but also allowed others to look in. The box was being carried by four squat goblins. more of Mag's guard and behind it was another platoon of fifteen goblins soldiers.

Upon stopping in front of her home, Mag swung down from her pony and approached the enterance of her home, not bothering to go directly in. Mag was in her regalia and would follow the good for. Of her position. When she knocked the door opened on its own accord catching Joby while she was standing in the center of the room.

Magdalene smiled slowly at the impressive sight and, remaining just outside the entryway bowed slightly and offered Joby a gloved hand

"good morning, My Lady. Your box awaits you. Please permit me to take your hand and assist you to your seat. I will ride beside you. I promise. His majesty awaits our arrival in the castle."

The arrival of Mag's procession brought with it another wave of anxiety in Joby, especially after her friend bowed to her in greeting.

"Aw, do you really have to go through the formalities, Mag?" she said as she bowed in return. But of course she did. Joby lived with her long enough to know the knight was a professional through and through even among friends. She took her hand, perhaps grasping it a little tighter than she intended. Her heart beat so intensely, she could feel the blood rush to her head. She smiled in greeting to the guard, and stopped to take another bow as they approached the platform that carried the rest of her party.

She beamed at Hoggle. "You look just dashing, Sir Hoggle. It is a privilege to be travelling to the castle in the company of the Goblin City's finest."

She straightened her shoulders, trying to muster a formal air about her. She acknowledged the rest of the party with the same respect, but inwardly, she fought a compulsion to squeal and gush over the adorable Sir Didymus. She broke the persona momentarily to compliment Tilly-whim's tutu, speaking to her as one would a small child.

As she approached her own box, her heart sank a little. She felt somewhat uncomfortable at the prospect of being hoisted on the shoulders of others as if she were a monarch. She took the time to pay her respects to the carriers.

"I am honored to be carried on the mighty shoulders of His Majesty's outstanding guardsmen."

She stepped into the box with the assistance of Mag. As the door shut behind her, she exhaled a long breath. She leaned into the back of her seat. Already, she felt overwhelmed by the burden of her position. She had the gown, the escorts, the prestige, but nothing could quell the nasty little voice reminding her of all of her shortcomings.

She was driving herself crazy. She had to pull herself together before she reached the castle.

She had an aunt who had been instrumental in pulling her out of her own mind. She taught her how to calm herself whenever she became nervous or frightened through a series of breathing exercises. All though her adulthood, Joby used them. She closed her eyes, focusing on her breath and heartbeat. She hardly felt the movement of her box as it lifted. Her breathing slowed. Her pulse normalized. She centered herself.

You can do this. Everyone here is on your side. You're not alone this time.

She opened her eyes. She was ready.

She held onto her serenity as her entourage passed through the growing crowds.


	10. The Precession Begins

The Labyrinth was bracing itself.

With the influx of so many new and strong personalities all arriving at once and the presence of so many non indigenous magical species, the maze almost groaned in its obligation to accommodate them all. Some groups that were arriving attracted its attention like the Astraeans whose people and magic was similar to the Labyrinth's own energies and hungers. But there were other groups that seemed to repel the Labyrinth and cause a kind of oppression like the Empyrean whose primarily leader was to descend to the ground for the first time. It was hard to say if the Labyrinth's attitude was somehow a reflection of Jareth's own projected anxieties, and this would not have been such a far fetched theory if it were not for the fact that while the Labyrinth and Jareth were consciously linked their subconscious wants and needs were separate and unique to each individually. Indeed Jareth's primary relationship in his life was the Labyrinth itself. Even the goblins took second place over the wants and needs of the great maze and that was one of the many seldom understood and known truths about the kingdom and Jareth's position there.

Jareth could feel the Astraeans arrive. And was relieved privately at the thought that both ruling brother and outcast had come with their party. While Jareth had had personal dealings with Marten, who was a weak but redeemable man, Jareth had had little reason or desire to deal with Dedric. When Marten had been punished Jareth had been included in the formal inquirers by the high council and had originally acted as a character witness and spoken in Marten's defense. Jareth had been honest about what he'd seen in the man. Technically, despite his position and the goblin King Jareth was also considered a figure among the ranks of the Good Neighbors (a collective grouping of magical men and women able to cross worlds in the interest of aiding those that fell in some way into the human vein). Jareth provided less services than others who shared his duties but nevertheless he had his obligations just like any of the Good Neighbors did.

He just didn't generally discriminate when it came to the type of people he was willing to help. Some had spoken against his bargain with Marten. But Jareth had always defended his role in the business reminding his critics that it was not in his nature regarding the subject of the aid he provided to pass unneeded judgement. Jareth would be glad to see Marten again, even if he hadn't thought about the man in a long time.

as for the Empyrean, Jareth's reactions and vice verse would be hard to predict. Ozias had made it clear in no uncertain terms that Jareth should expect resistance if not outright defiance and misplaced anger. in some ways he was almost expecting another Sarah and a part of him hoped that the lady Empyrean would indeed live up to her hype. At least then Jareth could respect her for her spirit if not the depth of her understanding regarding his perspective of their worlds and their individual roles there in.

It was all bound to be very...Interesting.

The Astraean nobles and their representatives approached the wall that surrounded the Goblin City and its labyrinth. Dedric watched a distracted Marten lean towards the window, shoulders slumped, hands clasped, one thumb tapping an anxious beat against his wrist. Marten, like most Atraeans, struggled in concealing his emotions. Dedric on the other hand was well practiced in the art of revealing nothing but a facade of cordial charm and impeccable manners. However, within the walls of the carriage, he hid none of his growing irritation at the state of his younger brother. He found it unseemly for a ruler, even an exiled one, to show any kind of nervousness or apprehension when conducting business outside of his borders.

"Will you stop that" he snapped, leaning forward to slap Marten's restless hands. "And sit up straight. They're going to present you like a real prince for a change so start acting like one."

Marten straightened his shoulders, Dedric's words doing nothing to ease his anxiety. He knew he had a real chance to prove to the High Council that twenty-five years under exile changed him for the better, that he had freed himself from the clutches of darkness' influence and was ready to reclaim his place and perform his rightful duties as a prince of Astraea. All he had to do was not choke. He just had to stay close to his brother, pay a little lip service to Mab, admit his wrongs if asked, and carry himself with the confidence and ease of a man who had never known shame. Simple.

The carriage halted. It was time.

From seemingly out of nowhere, flower petals began to fall on the main road that lead to the castle. In the distance, came the echoing of bells and flutes as well as a chorus of voices chanting;

Ringle-rangle, ringle,rangle...

Flickering lights whizzed to the front of the parade. They rained a shower of sparks before transforming into their full size. In a flash, about a dozen winged creatures, a little smaller than the average human danced and sang in merriment, donned in glittering thin cloth that appeared to grow from their bodies. Some transformed their appearance to look just like some of the onlookers in the crowd. Following them were the childlike greenies. Donned in thick, woven cloths of brown, they bounded in playing pipes and rattling tambourines. Others performed acrobatic feats, flipping and tumbling with incredible energy. The last of the representing fae were the dwarves. Some pounded deer hide drums, others handed out tiny bottles of wine, and others performed their own set of tricks for the onlookers. A loud clanging of bells signaled a brief silence and then all the creatures began to sing:

Deep there above the greenery

Meddle and mischief sing the Wee

Hidden among the greenery

"We are the Free-Folk," sing the Wee

Nettles and nuisance bring the Wee

Tingle and tangle sing the Wee

Under the forest canopy

"We are the Free-Folk," sing the Wee

Tatter and scatter bring the Wee

Freckle and fumble sing the Wee

Getting you from behind a tree

"Fun is a wonder," sing the Wee

Illusions of forest animals appeared and bounded through the parade. Deer trotted along greenies, rabbits hopped around the sprites' feet, and birds looped and darted around banners. One of each magical being proceeded to the front, joined hands, and sang:

We are the Wee

As you can see

So wild and free

So sing the Wee

This would be the first Centennial Ball in which the beings of the forest would have proper representation. Despite the ills Astraea suffered under Lord Darkness' curse, the union of Jack and Lili brought a deeper understanding and friendship between the humans of the city and the creatures of the forest. Their reign, though marred by some infighting, brought forth a stronger bond and respect between the two cultures. Under Jack and Lili's rule, Astraea became a truly fair kingdom in which all voices were heard. The party of sprites, greenies, and dwarves, collectively known in Astraea as the Wee, symbolized that bond and trust; they were the overseers and watchers of the forests of the unicorn.

Unicorns were a rare and incredibly important element to the underground. As the purest of all creatures, they anchored the light to the underground and kept the scales from tipping towards the darkness. They only lived in Astraea, leading many interested scholars to debate if they stayed there because of the eternal spring, or if their very life and presence was what kept the spring in Astraea. One thing was certain, the nobles and denizens alike made their protection the highest priority. As a means of keeping their unsteady word tethered towards the light, the people too were encouraged to keep their own hearts pure and serene. To symbolize the pure spirit of Astraean life, several dozen young maidens clothed in soft pastels paraded behind the Wee. They carried the banners of the kingdom and performed another important piece of music. They sang Lili's song, a beautiful trilling of the loveliest voices in the kingdom:

Come down sparrow, sing me good morning.

Rise up sun like the arch of the sky.

Living river, turn light to diamonds

When I look in my true love's eyes.

Like a child feels watching a rainbow.

Like a bird feels the first time it flies.

I feel magic stirring within me,

When I look in my true love's eyes.

Young as any spring, his eyes almost sing.

Come white moss, weave us a carpet

Spreading oak make a shade where we lie.

Leaves and branches, whisper a love song,

When I look in my true love's eyes.

Young as any spring, his eyes almost sing to me

Come down sparrow, sing me good morning.

Rise up sun like arch of the sky.

Living river, turn light to diamonds

When I look in my true love's eyes.

Dedric and Marten followed close behind at the very center of the parade. Dedric's horse was white and gray with a long, elegant waved mane. Its bridle was adorned in bluebells in the same soft shade of blue as the enormous mantle that graced Dedrics shoulders. The rest of his ensemble consisted of a cream-colored tunic underneath a cream and gold embroidered vest. He wore a fitted pair of tan breeches and dark brown knee high boots. A gold crown topped his head.

Marten rode beside him, his steed in shades of black dappled it in white, starbursts that dotted its his hindquarters in constellations. He wore his standard black attire nearly from head to toe, save for his cuffs, gold collar, his own gold vest, and a cape that hung across his chest and over his shoulders in an unbecoming shade of lavender. His own crown was a simple gold band that hung a little loosely on top of his limp hair.

Dedric maintained a warm, jolly persona as he waved at the detestable creatures of the city.

He hated goblins and everything about them. He found them to be ugly-spirited little brutes with selfish, self-serving hearts and a thirst for dark magic. They gravitated to darkness and power. He would never forget the story of Blix, Lord Darkness' right hand man, and the one Dedric found solely responsible for the near murder of the unicorn stallion. To him, it was that wretched animal more so than his sweet mother, who nearly destroyed Astraea. He was the one who shot the dart. It was he who stole the horn.

He successfully drove the lot of them deep into the swamps, in the mucky mires with the witches where they belonged.

The notion of having to be amiable around the little monsters and their keeper was the biggest thorn in Dedric's side. He was the first of his family to have any real goals outside of his kingdom's borders. Astraea was an integral part of the whole underground, but no one before seemed interested in expanding its influence, especially his poor parents who were content with making house calls to commoners and frolicking in the forest rather than conduct some actual work in the interest of their people.

Behind the royal party came wagons filled to the brim with foods, ales, and other gifts for the hosts. At the rear, marched a fleet of royal guardsmen.

At last, the train came to a halt before the castle.

The announcement ceremony featured more than a dozen kingdoms from across the underground. Just a few of which included representatives from the Earthlong and Drow elven people, Several dwarves clans, and representative parties lead by the child-like Ozma of Oz, the White Queen of Underland, and representatives from Narnia and Never Neverland. A large assortment of Good neighbors from across the underground were also present along with many individual sorceress and underground folk who held no particular titles but who served various functions in the Underground.

One by one the titled parties came, announces by Scheherazade.

Jareth greeted them all in accordance with tradition. Most he'd only ever heard stories about and some he'd never heard of at all. As they came Jareth studied their parties, mentally making notes regarding what their appearances and demeanor s revealed. Ozma was one he planned to speak to about an alliance in the future between she and the child-like Empress whom was currently serving as a member of the High Council. He could also detect signs of a few who looked eager to bring forth their own business when the time was right. Many of the rulers were women, a common occurrence in the underground considering Queen Mab being a female herself and the embodiment of great mothers everywhere.

Finally, the proceeding were due to conclude with only the Empyrean Empire and the Kingdom of Astraea left to e announced. Jareth found it ironic that the two groups had managed to be left for last. Jareth had had dealings with both and was curious to see their reactions to his presence. The Empyrean specifically was of personal interest given that if thing had turned out differently it might have been he and Elspeth walking together in the procession as husband and wife, mutual leaders of the Empyrean empire. Granted Jareth would never actually see Elspeth's face since the traditions of her people required her to remain asked, but never the less Jareth was deeply curious about the young woman who by all reports deeply hated him. Jareth was good at being cast in the role of villain. He hoped he didn't disappoint the Empyrean, whatever she thought of him.

The brothers dismounted and took their place near the rear of the line. Marten took his position behind Dedric who was to lead their party inside.

"Feeling nervous, brother?" he heard Dedric ask.

Of course this was a redundant question. As much as he tried, Marten was a true Astraean and struggled to mask his emotions. Still, he tried to maintain a casual air, running a hand through his hair as he gave a shrug.

"Oh, a bit I suppose," he said. "But I think things will go smoothly as long as I keep my head down. Besides, you're the one who's about to step in the spotlight."

"About that," Dedric responded still facing forward. Marten caught a note of humor in his voice he was not sure he liked.

"I believe I forgot to mention that I spoke with Mab before we left home. She and I have both agreed that you should be the representative of the kingdom. After all, you need a proper opportunity to show how you've improved, and to exhibit your skills in diplomacy. She wants to see if you would be prepared to take on your duties as a prince should she decide to free you from exile."

Dedric finally turned to a stunned Marten with a somewhat mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"My, and I thought you couldn't get any paler."

He only felt slightly displeased about having to step from the spotlight on this one, but Dedric reasoned that he could conduct business much easier as a result. While Marten fumbled through the formalities, he could watch the floor and plan his future meetings with the Underground's upper echelon.

The younger sibling stared into the approaching doorway as if it were the entrance to a slaughterhouse. The man slowly shook his head.

"Do you think it wise? I-I mean I haven't really been in a position of leadership in decades, and I certainly don't possess your mind for diplomacy, I'm shamefully unpracticed in court affairs, I'll make everyone uneasy, and what if I'm called to speak? You know my voice doesn't carry well a-and-"

Dedric sighed, grabbing the man's shoulder and turning him towards him.

"You're going inside and meeting your friend, not your doom. Relax, little brother. It's nothing more than politics. Now, straighten your back, tilt that chin up..."

He fixed Marten's collar and smoothed his cape over his shoulders. He gave a firm clap to his back.

"...and breathe for goodness sake. You can do this."

Dedric rarely expressed affection towards his bother in the public eye, but he temporarily stepped down from his position as Marten's hard-nosed warden to ease his nerves.

He then unclasped his own mantle and passed it on to a servant. He also removed his cown and swapped it for his brother's more simple circlet, an action that promted gasps and smiles of approval from some of their party. It wasn't like him to be so humble, but he felt the action would set him up to be the warm, shining star the rest of the underground was expecting to see. Even kind deeds could be strategic moves in Dedric's book. Some small factions back home had begun to see him as a power thirsty egoist, an image he planned to conceal from the others. Even the party was hand picked to ensure attendees were sympathetic to his rule.

He still expected to outshine his brother, but he wanted to do so as little as possible. Not only would he be free to carry out his plans to build alliances, he would also be able to evaluate Marten. He was as curious as anyone to see how he would perform. On one hand, he would be sad to lose the best helper he ever had, but he would be thrilled to see Marten freed from his terrible reputation once and for all.

Dedric was right. It was high time that Marten showed his true capabilities as a leader. He had the knowledge and skill, he just needed to channel some of Dedric's confidence and control. The queen of the Forgotten Desert call his name. He stepped to the front of the line and led his group into the ballroom.

He could feel the eyes watching him, he caught expressions of curiosity, apprehension, and disgust. He willed himself to maintain his dignity, to carry himself like a proper nobleman. He knew he was trying too hard. His posture felt too stiff, his jaw clamped tensely, and even the rhythm of his footsteps seemed too calculated. The burdens of his over thinking eased however as he neared Jareth. His face softened and a hint of a real smile tugged at his lips. He clasped the Goblin King's arms with an unexpected enthusiasm.

"We come in friendship, we come in unity."

Marten didn't have any friends to speak of, but he considered Jareth to be the closest thing he ever had in the Underground to one. While their whole world seemed divided as to whether or not he was a good man, Marten saw in Jareth a kindred spirit, another individual whose actions both shook the realm and brought uncertainty to his kingdom's future. Perhaps he didn't know Jareth that well, but he had an inkling that he shared the same regrets, that he too was haunted by his own selfish past. He knew how it felt to be hated, feared and kept at a distance from the rest of society. Much of the realm had a very fixed definition as to what goodness meant, and it made no room for the likes of men like them: men who had made unsavory choices in the past and aimed to change. For many, good and evil was a black and white matter; there was no standing in between.

He remembered approaching him, empty-handed and desperate. He knew Jareth had conditions tied to his ability to travel to the Above. But he only had to hear Marten's story to take the bargain, and in seventeen years he had yet to call for his end of it.

Marten's gratitude and admiration of the man shone through his face. Perhaps at last he would get a chance to thank the Goblin King in person for saving his Lilian.

Truth be told, Elspeth hated her mask regalia. All of her masks were hand-crafted in the Empyrean artisans' workshop in the palace, the very same one she often poked her head into to see what works were underway amongst those granted access to its use. When she was a child, she'd wait until her governess might fall asleep in the afternoon, as she was so prone to do, and sneak into the great hall where the masks were put on display for guests to see during public court or significant functions. She'd always peered up to the dozens of masks shining from their dependable posts upon the great stone walls, wondering how it was that the sunshine never tarnished their quality. What a sad day it was when she discovered that those masks on display were replicans-the real masks were stored safely in a guarded wing. They were still well cared-for, but part of the romanticized aspect of wearing the masks on the wall that she'd grown up seeing had been just slightly dashed.

Those who took care of the masks were masters of their craft. She was so surprised upon examining the secured masks to discover that while durable, they were also light and easy to breathe through.

What she hated, perhaps, wasn't the regalia itself—but the stark reminder of her parents' memory.

But as much as she hated her mask regalia, it felt far more inconvenient to suffer the idea of being required to wear it when outside of the kingdom. She'd only been out and about a few times, but never on The Ground. But today marked the day where her feet would walk on solid earth for the first time.

The luckdragons, ten in total, descended upon the upper landing of the castle, not far from the tower where Jareth had considerately chosen to house The Empyrean and her entourage. Sayer stood by vigilantly, watching the flying beasts as they all touched down expertly. Elspeth's small fleet were smaller, more nimble creatures than the ones that had spirited Sayer and his knights from The Sky to The Ground, not causing too much strain on the ancient castle's structure.

Elspeth descended from atop her own magical beast, much to Sayer's chagrin. He strode to her side and walked alongside her. She could feel his chastising eyes boring through her blue-and-white travel mask. "Riding your own dragon is not considered Empyrean-like conduct," he reminded her gently, but predictably.

Elspeth didn't allow him a verbal reaction, simply walking on as she felt she ought to. It was rare that she didn't provide a snappy comeback or outright comply with Sayer's recommendations. Besides, who was he to tell her that she couldn't ride the luckdragon she'd trained and loved since she was a small child? "We appear to be on time," she reported, her voice not obscured by the covered mouth of the mask. "Who has arrived below?"

"The Astraeans," Sayer answered dutifully, nodding to two of his knights ready to open the door into the castle. "Here is our home for the duration of your visit."

Elspeth waited until the doors were shut to remove her headpiece and mask, her long brown hair covered by the blue scarf that had also edged the mask itself. "It'll do," she said quietly, not wanting to admit that she was quite impressed with whatever trick had been pulled to adorn the ceiling so beautifully. "We've arrived with plenty enough time to prepare for the ball. Ariadne is not far behind."

Sayer nodded and gestured toward her chambers. "Then you'd better be on your way," he remarked quietly, watching her gather her skirts and move forward, shutting the door behind her. He knew she'd be poor company until she permitted herself to have a good time. He was sure that the only person who'd know how to deal with her otherwise would indeed be Ariadne, as much as he hated to admit it.

He exited back onto the landing and decided to keep an eye out for the handmaiden to pass the time.

As was customary Ariadne was due to arrive on the tail of everyone else. It was her duty to ensure everything had been packed correctly and that all the lesser servants under her were in top form that were coming with the Lady Empyrean as well as those where were to stay behind and manage the basic functions of the kingdom.

The other benefit of this duty was that Ariadne had plenty of her own time to prepare for the journey to the underground. It was time to change things. Ariadne had served the Empyrean in one way or a other for centuries, whether the current leaders realized it or not. Much of her magical abilities were rooted in her attempts to remain ageless and flawless in everything she did. Yet immortality was not natural to the Empyrean people and the cost of Ariadne's maintenance had been costly. All magic came with a price whether it came naturally to an individual or was learned or acquired later. Ariadne had taken about as much as could be taken from the empire without it completely crumbling.

The time had come for a change of scene.

The Labyrinth was the most ideal candidate for her relocation in centuries. Its largest appeal being that the kingdom was naturally regenerative, meaning there would be no plausible limit to what Ariadne could utilize for her own interests. Unlike many of the powers that were currently in route to the castle, Ariadne had no interest in the Kingdom or Jareth specifically. Her ambition was not to seize the kingdom. Rather, she desired only to immerse herself into the flow of its neutral magic. Magic that she would intimately twist to her own desires and needs. As a sorceress her own power and knowledge likely rivaled Jareth's but was perhaps more limited despite that she was more mobile than he was. Once the Goblin King caught onto her presence and intentions he would surely find it difficult to isolate her from the greater design.

Ariadne planned to seduce and entice the labyrinth as much as she repelled it. in this way it would both resist and accommodate her will until she was so inter grated into the old magic that it would naturally protect her interests.

But the business was complicated. In the past when Ariadne had need to change her identity it was a simple matter of retiring as her old self for awhile and re-emerging as a slightly new identity. But this time wouldn't be so easy. Ariadne intended to create a diversion that would cause the Empyrean Empire to take up issue with Jareth and fan the flames of their distrust for him. Ariadne had to fake a terrible demise that would free her up to conduct her business and caste suspicion on Jareth and his people. There were stories of course that assassinations were not unheard of in the kingdom. Ivor the Hammer Fist was proof of that and Ariadne was so good at spinning the sins of the past into the realities of the present. she simply needed to bide her time.

final loading of the luck dragons was almost finished and Ariadne was due to mount and arrive within the half hour. It was time to summon her favorite pets in preparation for their arrival. Reaching into her skirts Ariadne removed a handful of small obsidian stones carved with vicious little faces. Kneeling as if to secure one of the last of her personal boxes, Ariadne poured them onto the ground and removed a small vial that was disguised as one of her teardrop earrings. Unplugging the stopper she gentle poured the small liquids contents over the stones and made a mooching sound as if she was calling a small animal to attention. within seconds the stones broke apart revealing little black gremlins about the size a bats with yellow eyes and chattered and bickered I. Some sort of chattering language.

Ariadne smiled almost lovingly and opened her box witch the creatures promptly climbed into. she then stood. It was time to leave the Empire for the last time. Ariadne had no intention of ever returning.

True to form a half hour behind her mistress Ariadne arrived. Dismounting on the platform and moving elegantly and in a calm and reserved manner toward Ozias. "I assume my lady is inside, let us see if we can improve her temperament before its time to be announced."

Ariadne offered Ozias a placid though friendly smile and for once her benevolence seemed completely genuine instead of its usual fabrication. And why shouldn't the sorceress be generous? The Lady Empyrean was about to get her first taste at real leadership and even Ariadne who normally didn't take real pleasure in anything was very interested in seeing how Elspeth faired.

"You have to do it." Ariadne said firmly.

The Empyean empire was due to be announced within the half hour and in classical style Ariadne was going over the expected protocols of the announcement ceremony that all the kingdoms were required to participate in.

At the moment Elspeth was in the middle of taking issue with the finer points of what she was expected to do when she came face to face with the Goblin King.

Elspeth shook her head as she frustratedly smoothed her hair back, sleekly pinned back to make her mask easier to apply and wear for long periods of time. Her clear face was devoid of any makeup or pigment of any kind-but was beginning to cloud with a burgundy tone, standing out against her pure-white ensemble. "There's no reason Sayer can't do it," she grumbled back, refusing to look Ariadne in the eye as she gazed ahead into the massive mirror above the silver vanity table, which no doubt Jareth had specifically picked just for her.

"Actually, there's every reason that Sayer can't do it."

Elspeth glanced over her shoulder at the sound of his voice. Her cousin stood in the doorway, armored arms folded across his metal-plated chest, the pinned drape of fabric bearing the Empyrean crest clipped to his shoulders. She didn't waste any time. "But you're the one who's got the relationship with The Goblin King," she spat sullenly, refusing to acknowledge their host by name.

Part of her knew that she was being more than absurd. Part of her knew that there was every reason for her to be the one to lead the procession and greet Jareth. Part of her knew that by this time in her life, she should be able to just let that hurt go. She'd never even been face-to-face with him before. But the rest of her knew that she had every single reason to be affronted by him, to have him arrested where he stood if he even dared think of setting foot into her skyborne kingdom. Yet, here she was in his subterranean kingdom, on his turf, taking temporary residence in his castle, partaking in his food, his drink... It was insufferable.

"Elspeth." Sayer gave a short nod to Ariadne, stony and steadfast in her expression. "Ariadne's right. You're The Empyrean. This is your first Centennial Ball, and your first major engagement in your position. You must do right by all of us and represent us."

She let out a small growl through her teeth, then shook her head. "I just won't do it."

Sayer glanced again at Ariadne, smirking the corner of his mouth just slightly, then back to Elspeth. "Okay, Elspeth. You win."

A small part of her loved hearing those words. She smiled satisfactorily and turned to the large table not far from Sayer, reaching her hands out for her mask. Sayer watched as Ariadne seemed to gracefully fly to the table, deftly picking up the strong, light, simple mask, adorned with feathers and the very slightest crystal detail. She placed the mask upon Elspeth's ready face. "Thank you, Sayer," Elspeth drawled out, hardly muffled by the material. "It means a great deal to me."

He turned on his heels and gestured toward the door. "Onward we go," he said warmly. He let the younger woman lead the way as she reached two small gloved hands to pick up her skirts. Ariadne shot a quick glance at a few of Elspeth's attendants; they scurried forth to follow behind her as part of the procession, dressed in robes of sunshine yellow and cerulean blue, but devoid of masks, themselves.

Sayer and Ariadne stood in the room, watching after them. "I'm going to slip away," he informed the handmaiden. "This was the only way we were going to get her out of there."

It was as the Queen of the Forgotten Desert called her name that Elspeth realized that Sayer wasn't beside her. She silently cursed behind her mask, thankful to have the exterior shell to mask her surprise and sudden bolt of frustration. Of course he would do something like that.

No matter, though. She looked ahead into the vast ballroom, surprised at the assortment of emissaries and attendees from far-off lands. For it being such a backwards kingdom, the formality assigned to this grand event surprised the young Empyrean as she took a step ahead. She could see hundreds of heads turn in her direction at the sound of her name. Undoubtedly, many of those gathered had never seen her before-at least, not in the traditional mask garb of generations of Empyrean royalty. The unspoken mythology of Empyrean rulers who wore masks beyond the borders of the kingdom was easily on their lips and minds as they measured her against their own expectations. Very few of them had ever ascended into the clouds to visit her kingdom, where no one had to wear masks. Surely at least one of them would have met her at home at some point, to provide some kind of friendly or familiar face...

She confidently strode ahead, seemingly floating along in place as she'd practiced for so long. She kept her focus ahead, not wishing to distract herself from her goal: getting away from Jareth as quickly as possible.

Finally, she stood before the tall man with the unique features. She worked to stare at the middle of his forehead instead of into his slightly mismatched eyes, not wishing to give him the benefit of a full lock on eye contact. She kept her posture rigid as she braced her eyes and let her calm voice carry without shouting, "... we come in friendship, we come in unity."

She kept her eyes up and raised as she wound about to stand beside the other rulers gathered. The sooner this was over, the better...

When it was Elspeth's turn to walk the procession, Jareth noted that Ozias wasn't with her and the thought made him smile slightly to himself. The knight must have pulled a fast one on her. Jareth was sure given how hard she stared in front of herself. Jareth could almost imagine the little wrinkles around her young eyes as she furrowed her brows behind her mask in fustration and forced decorum. Of anyone that had come, the Empyrean was the most mysterious. Both her mask and outfit shrouding much of her physical features and making it hard to determine her age or anything else about her if one didn't already know. That was the point of the custom, he supposed. The people of the sky rarely trusted ground dwellers and most all of them tended to have a very high opinion of themselves. The Empyrean were no different as a people in that regard.

Still in spite of all the pageantry the most important indicator of who Elspeth really was was the only thing that was clearly exposed. Her eyes. seeing into her eyes was all he needed to get a glimpse of her true character and of course when Elspeth approached him and said her dutiful words, he noted how she would not truly look at him.

The behavior was both childish on her part and disappointing to Jareth. He wanted her to face him, to look into his own eyes and see that they were both more than they appeared to be. He hoped on some lever she would catch a glimpse of his humanity and, in spite of anything else she might ever think of him, remember it. But Jareth wasn't going to force the issue. Sooner or later she would have to deal with him directly and the sooner she accepted his hospitality if not his nature the better for both of them.

While Elspeth was speaking, Jareth noticed that she forgot to extend her arm, no doubt because she consciously had no desire to touch him. Procedure demanded the gesture however and there could be no exceptions. To avoid breaking with the flow of their greeting Jareth subtly over reached with his own arm and lightly circled her smaller wrist with his thumb and pointer gently tugging it so that it would appear they were making the proper contact but in a slightly daintier way than the rest. The audience would hopefully assume that Jareth was simply taking more care with the Emprean given that it was her first ball and that they shared a unique history that the others did not. If Elspeth was smart she would keep still and not react even though Jareth was quite sure that if she wasn't being watched by over a hundred people that the young Empyrean might have assaulted him over it.

"You may go in friendship, Elspeth. We are all united in peace."

Elspeth didn't permit her body language to waver, but couldn't do much to hide the sudden glare that bore through the mask. She inconspicuously tugged her arm back with a slight pivot of her elbow, not visible to anyone else but Jareth as the most subtle warning for him to let her go.

How she wanted to take that moment to spin around and address the crowd, to tell them of Jareth's grave sins against The Empyrean and its people. How his irresponsible actions put her in this insufferable position before she was ready to carry the kingdom on her shoulders. How he'd robbed her of the two people she cared about most in the world. She could make her case passionately as those gathered would listen to her every word. And even if they didn't believe her, at least the truth was out in the open.

And action would have to be taken to investigate the allegations.

But, she'd have to wait. She had no idea if she had allies or enemies before setting foot into the kingdom. She'd have to meet the others. She glanced about quickly, catching sight of the Astraen Prince Marten (intriguing, indeed, that he be here), Queen Mab, and more. Surely, there had to be someone sympathetic to her cause.

She stepped backwards carefully, hoping that this would be a more direct indication that Jareth ought to return her hand. As she stepped backwards she flicked her brown eyes up, shocked to see the startling contrast between his irises. Intriguing. She blinked, and finally crossed her eyes back to the ground.

The moment he didn't have to touch her anymore, Jareth let Elspeth go. Ironically that moment occured about the same time she looked him in the eyes and he caught her startled expression at the realization that one eye looked diffrent than the other. Jareth knew that most people assumed his irises were diffrent colors. One being a blue green and the other practically black. But the truth was Jareth's pupil on one side was perpetually open to its widest point and thus dominated the middle of his eye. It was generally startling to people who ever bothered to really take a good look at him and almost no one ever considered wondering why he looked that way or the effect the anomoly had on the Goblin King's sensory experiances.

For his part when Jareth caught a glimpse into Elpeth's eyes, he mourned for her. The anger and hostility she presented on the surface was nothing more than a mask covering a much deeper hurt. A hurt she undoubtedly held him responsible for.

Its only forever

Not long at all

Lost and lonely,

That's Underground...

Jareth knew he would have to tread carefully with the Empyrean. The temptation to hurt her in order to free her would be strong in him. At this point cruelty would be the only thing she would trust from him. She was so young. Old by human standards perhaps, but young by his. He pitied her for it. While Jareth knew he was not responsible for the things Ozias implied she was accusing him of, Jareth suspected that someone somewhere was culpable somehow and he did not look forward to the day when the truth was foxed out.

But the Goblin King had little time to think on these matters fore he felt Mab arrive with the rest of the High Council. Her presence was like a balmy summer fragrantly blossoming all at once with sudden opressive yet alluring warm. For an irrational two seconds Jareth instinctually wanted to grabbed Elspeth and drag her behind him as if to shield her from Mab's gaze which was trully timesless, all knowing, and all seeing.

Jareth's eyes swiftly scanned the room for Ozias who he knew was not far from Elspeth. Even though he and Jareth were friends, at any sign of impropriety Ozias would have intervened to protect and defend the Empyrean and wouldn't have hesitated to cause permanent bodily harm against Jareth if the situation had warranted. But for now Jareth wanted to hand Elspeth off so that Ozias could help get her out of the way as Queen Mab and her Council announced themselves. Jareth as both the host and one of Mab's favorite children would be expected to come to her side as immediately as possible.

"Mab, she's here. Go." Jareth warned under his breath just audibly enough for Elspeth to hear him.

Jareth's tone and alert expression was less dominating and more full of acute concern that not even he was probably aware was discernable.


End file.
